A Demon Hunter, an Alchemist, and a High Schooler
by Jackie Avocado
Summary: When Dante is away, Mundus will play. And unfortunately, while the Legendary Devil Hunter is stuck in the Underworld dealing with some Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne crap, the Demon King enacts his unholy schemes. Now, it's up to Dante's harem protagonist of an apprentice to pick up the slack. Well, if anything, he can at least pay the electric bill consistently.
1. Mission One: Reunion

**So, I've had this monstrosity burning in my head for long,** _ **long**_ _**time!**_ **And now it's here for everyone's flaming pleasure!**

 **Infinite Stratos crossing over with Devil May Cry, the only thing more outlandish would be an Infinite Stratos crossover with Bloodborne…**

…

…

…

 **Yeah, I fooled no one with that, did I? Yes, I'm going to make an Infinite Stratos x Bloodborne fanfiction sometime soon. But right now I wanted to stray away from eldritch abominations.**

 **Also this is the first time the I've made an "Opening" for my fanfiction before. It's at the end for your reading pleasure, than and an Omake too!**

 **GET SET TO GET DECKED MOTHERFUCKERS, YEAH!**

 **This party's getting crazy! Let's Rock!**

 **Mission One: Reunion**

Dawn graced Tokyo as the sun began to rise.

A particular woman of caucasian descent walked through the bustling crowds of the red-light district with a nostalgic smile on her face.

She had black hair framing both sides of her face, reaching her collarbone, with a fringe that reaches her eyebrows. Many scars could be seen across her body, most eye catching was the one across her nose. She had heterochromia, her left eye was red while her right eye was bluish-green. She wore a white, striped jacket with what seemed to be a harness underneath with no shirt revealing ample cleavage. Along with a pair of white shorts, red gloves, and brown knee high boots.

How long had it been since she payed a visit to Japan? She pondered. Too long apparently if she hadn't visited _him_ in so long. It had been at least two years since they had talked face to face.

Her smile grew wider as she found what she was looking for.

A service shop. But not just any service shop. This one was a large standalone building with an arched roof over the porch and double doors. Above the porch was a red neon sign that read "Devil May Cry" in cursive with the silhouette of a man pointing an oversized revolver to the left while holding an odd looking sword behind him. The sword extended behind his back and through the word "May".

The woman shook her head in disbelief. "The crazy kid actually set up shop in Japan."

She opened the double doors and walked into the shop.

The inside of the shop was a large one square-shaped room resembling a studio, with wooden floors and plaster walls with wooden panels. Looking from the entrance, there's a simple set of stairs to the left, leading to a narrow landing. Underneath the landing was an entertainment center, a large white fridge with a few couches, large speakers, and a 70 inch plasma wide screen T.V...with Netflix. A pool table was set up next to the entertainment center. In the front is a large antique desk with a padded wooden chair.

Other than that, the shop itself was rather spartan.

"Ichika's got a nice place, am I right?" asked a sensual british voice from behind the desk.

The woman's eyes dully looked at the person sitting in the chair, their feet resting lying across the desk.

The person was another woman obviously. She wore some weird skintight black bodysuit that left little to the imagination about her curvy figure. Her face was that of a stereotypical sexy gothic chick. Library glasses and long black hair that went down to her waist framed an attractive face. She had a mole that somehow worked in her favor on the bottom of her left cheek, near her lips. On her feet she wore a pair of rather badass six inch heels that looked like they could be lethal if someone dared to temper the lady. Gold jewelry and a red ribbon occasionally broke up the overwhelming black of her outfit. Her gray eyes looked as if they had seen more than she would be willing to say.

This was Bayonetta, an Umbra Witch.

"Bayonetta," the heterochromic woman asked the black haired beauty relaxing at the desk. "What are you doing here?"

Bayonetta smirked. "I could ask the same of you, Lady."

The woman, now addressed as Lady, gave Bayonetta a dull stare.

Bayonetta deadpanned. "Are you still mad about the whole 'Pocky Game' thing?"

Lady's eye twitched. "What do you think?"

"Come on, it was only the _one_ time."

"You frenched me right in front of everyone!"

"I thought we both agreed to blame it on Tabane!? Besides, you liked it and you know it!"

Lady's face turned red; half embarrassment, half anger. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm here to check up on Ichika." Lady said.

"Ah, so you saw it on the news too?" Bayonetta inquired.

"Who could have missed it, everyone's talking about it after all. The first male to ever be able to use IS." Lady rolled her eyes.

"What I want to know is why that contraption Tabane made could only be used by women."

Lady shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. It does make fighting demons a good bit easier though. These kids they make pilot the things would die in seconds if they encountered a demon. Don't you Umbra Witches have something similar to IS?"

Bayonetta nodded. "Umbran Armor; those magic mecha are vastly superior to IS. When I showed Tabane one she was completely giddy. The woman dragged Ichika along so they could re-engineer one."

"Did they succeed?"

Bayonetta pulled out a martini out of nowhere and took a sip. "...Yep."

"Speaking of Ichika, where is he?"

"He's at his place getting some sleep, the government is forcing him to attend the IS Academy starting tomorrow. He called me in to look after his branch of the Devil May Cry while he's away. It's the least I could do for my favorite student."

"Really, they forced him to go to _that_ estrogen factory? He must have been _pissed_."

Bayonetta snorted. "Pissed? He was absolutely livid. Rodin and Nero had to hold him down so he didn't kill anyone in his rage."

Lady winced. "It took Rodin _and Nero_ to hold him down. Christ, it must have been one hell of a melt down."

The two women chuckled for a bit before a comfortable silence took over.

"I remember when the kid first started his training with Dante." Lady said with a small smile. "He barely knew left from right, much less how to fire a gun or swing a sword. Don't even get me started on his first time actually fighting a demon."

Bayonetta raised an amused eyebrow. "We _are_ talking about the same Ichika here, right?"

"He only got that good because Dante trained his ass into the ground for three years straight."

"Must have been harsh."

"Harsh is putting it lightly, Dante felt completely responsible for what happened to Ichika. He wanted to make sure it would _never_ happen again."

Bayonetta gained a curious look on her face. "You know, I was never told what happened to Ichika five years ago."

Lady looked rather surprised. "You mean Ichika never told you how he meet Dante?"

Bayonetta shook her head. "He always avoided the subject. Even more so now that Dante's...gone."

Lady sighed and stared at the floor sadly. "It's been over two years since he got trapped in Hell." she shook her head. "Never mind. You see Dante and Ichika meet five years ago..."

 **Linebreak**

A young man sighed heavily as he stood outside Class 1-1 of the IS Academy.

"I just _had_ to oversleep didn't I?" he asked himself rhetorically.

He was at the very least ten minutes late for his first day at the academy. Even if he _really_ didn't want to be here, he at least wanted to make a good impression. After all, first impressions always count.

He looked at his white uniform in disgust. "Couldn't they have given me something in black?"

The young man knocked on the door to Class 1-1.

"Who is it?" asked a feminine, but intimidating voice from the other side of the door.

"It's me," The young man said. "Sorry for being late."

He heard a deep sigh on other side. "Just get in here and introduce yourself."

" _No turning back now. Let's rock baby!"_ The young man thought to himself as he opened the door and walked in.

His appearance was met with loud gasp of shock and disbelief.

 **Linebreak**

Chifuyu Orimura, was the former holder of the title _Brunhilde_ and probably one of the strongest, if not _the strongest IS_ pilot. Her poker face showed none of the mixed emotions raging in her chest. Mostly annoyance and anxiousness. Annoyance because of her constantly fangirling students, and a certain tardy male IS pilot. Anxiousness because of said tardy male IS pilot.

She stood before Class 1-1 and sighed.

Chifuyu was a drop dead gorgeous woman. She was tall, slender, yet she had an hourglass figure with impressive bust. She could honestly pass as a model, but she didn't. It just wasn't her thing. She wore a black business overcoat and matching skirt, with a white button up shirt, green neck tie, stockings and high heeled shoes.

Surprisingly, she was single and had never been in a relationship before. She didn't really have much interest in romance. How could she when she was too busy taking care of her "useless brother," or so she claimed.

A knock on the class door got her attention.

"Who is it?" she asked in her normal serious voice.

"It's me," The voice of a young male said. "Sorry for being late."

" _Well, at least he's here."_ Chifuyu sighed. "Just get in here and introduce yourself."

The door opened. Her professional mask broke the moment she saw him, her eyes widened in horror and her mouth was agape. Shock and dread filled her heart as she saw the condition he was in as he walked uncaringly into the room, not even acknowledging her presence.

 **Linebreak**

" _That went about as well as I thought it would have."_ the young man thought irritably as he faced what was now his class.

A particular memory flashed through his mind as he stared at the other students.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Pain. That was all he could feel or think right now. The cold pouring rain only added to it._

 _He couldn't see out of his right eye anymore. It had been slashed out by a large jagged blade._

 _He couldn't feel his right arm. It was sliced clean off, all that remained was a stump that was only half of his humerus._

 _His torso was consumed with burning pain. A long deep gash that almost split his body in two, it started from the left side of his face all the way to his right hip._

 _The boy didn't understand why this had to happen. He didn't want any trouble, he never wanted trouble._

 _Did this happen because he was weak. Was that why his big sister abandoned him without a word? She didn't tell him where she was going, didn't even say goodbye, she just left._

 _Was he so weak and useless that he wasn't even worth saying goodbye to?_

 _Was it because of that he was attacked by monsters?_

 _It was the only explanation he could come up with. Why else would she leave him?_

 _His vision started to fade to black as the blood lose started to take its toll on him._

" _Kid!" he heard a masculine voice shout, taking some of the blackness out of his vision._

" _Kid, can you hear me!?" he heard someone shout at him again._

 _Then the boy saw him. His vision was blurry, but he could make out some things about the man._

 _Snow white hair, blue eyes, and a red coat._

 _Strange, he'd never seen someone as odd looking as him before._

 _He saw the man pull out a phone. "Nero, it's me, get over here_ _ **now**_ _, we've got a kid injured! He's still alive, but he's bleeding out fast!"_

 _The man grabbed his hand. "Come on, Kid, nod if you can hear me!"_

 _The boy did as told. He nodded._

" _Thank god, I thought lost you there." the man said in relief. "The name's Dante, you're going to make it out of this alive you hear me!"_

" _...Dante." the boy repeated weakly._

 _The name sounded foreign to him._

" _You got a name, Kid?" Dante asked._

" _My...name...is."_

 _ **Flashback End**_

The young man walked into the classroom and faced the students. He was six feet tall, had black shoulder-length hair that went past his eyes with a white streak on one of his forelocks. He had an eye patch covering his right eye, and a vertical scar across the same eye. The other eye was a piercing blood red, and showed deep annoyance. There was another scar on the left side of his face that seemed to go past his neck and further below. His right arm was wrapped up in bandages and in a purple sling. He wore a male version of the IS Academy uniform and a pair of headphones around his neck.

The young man generated an aura of annoyance around him at the sight of his sister and the class, ignoring Chifuyu's and the students state of shock at the mere sight of him.

"My name is Ichika Orimura. Any questions?"

 **Mission End.**

 **Opening: Devil May Cry The Animated Series OST - d.m.c**

Movie film starts rolling, showing images of Ichika's japanese branch of the Devil May Cry

The film shows a close up of Ichika banishing a large two barrel black revolver.

Ichika's sword is shown as the camera slowly zooms out.

The scene cuts to Ichika falling from a large cliff without an IS towards an army of angels with Bayonetta and Nero beside him. The three point their guns at the angels and begin firing with grins on their faces. The scene fades to black.

Bayonetta and Jeanne stood back to back, looking at the viewer. Their demon summons on their respective sides.

Dante, Vergil, and Nero stood by each other. An apparition of their Devil Triggers shown behind them.

Houki, Cecilia, Lingyin, Charlotte, Laura are shown together wearing their respective IS.

Ichika fights Madoka while the two are in their respective IS. The two had twisted grins on their faces as they pointed their guns to the sides of each other's heads. A split screen showed the two pulling their triggers. The screen flashes white.

The scene cuts to Ichika walking solemnly down the street with his hand in his pocket, it was raining. Time seemed to slow down as he passes Dante in his Devil May Cry 2 outfit. Ichika passed the bar The Gates of Hell where Rodin and Enzo were watching him pass by.

Ichika stands on top of a large pile of demon corpses as rain fell from the sky. Houki, Cecilia, Lingyin, Charlotte, Laura, and Chifuyu watched from the top of a nearby building. All of the girls had a look a of shock on their face while Chifuyu's hair shadowed her eyes, she grit her teeth in anger.

The scene cut to Ichika in his shop, sitting down while Tabane, Patty, and Jeanne were arguing over changes in a blueprint involving an IS and an Umbran Armour. Ichika rolled his eyes as he began reading a book.

The scene cut back to Ichika walking down the street. The rain had turned to blood. Time slowed down as he past Vergil.

Trish and Lady were seen slaughtering demons in very stylish way while the city they were in was burning to the ground.

Ichika walked down the streets of a burning city towards a massive horde of angels and demons holding his sword over his shoulder. He ripped off his eyepatch with his bandaged wrapped right arm as a red aura covered his body. The sight of his right eye was blocked due to the shear amount of power leaking from it. The bandages on his right arm undid themselves. Showing the clawed, glowing, mutated arm beneath. Ichika smirked darkly as he walked, his black jacket flowing in the wind, he did the same pose as the silhouette in his Devil May Cry logo.

The music ends as the camera cuts to Ichika's Devil May Cry in Tokyo.

 **Opening End.**

 **This was my first opening guys, what do you all think!**

 **If it's bad, give it to me straight, I don't like it when people try and sugar coat things.**

 **Other than that, here's an Omake for all ya'll!**

 **Omake: Zelretch Forces The Canon Cast to Watch.**

Ichika, Houki, Cecilia, Lingyin, Charlotte, Laura, Madoka, and Chifuyu had slack jawed expressions on their faces as the opening of the show the mysterious old man forced them to watch ended.

"I-Is that supposed to be _me!?_ " Ichika pointed to the flat, 2D motherfucker on the screen that bore an edgy resemblance to him.

"Yes!" Zelretch said. "He looks a hundred times more interesting than your oblivious ass!"

"Hey!" Ichika and the girls shouted.

Chifuyu just looked to the side, neither agreeing nor denying Zelretch's statement. Madoka nodded and agreed with Zelretch, her twin was oblivious and dumb as fuck.

Houki stepped forwards. "So let me get this straight. You ripped us from our dimension into this one you created all for the sake of us watching an alternate parallel version of ourselves in the form an anime?"

"Correction, I wanted you to know what you _could_ _be_ instead of the lame ass mother fuckers you are.." Zelretch stated.

" _We're_ lame? You're the one who has infinite power and spends his time making other people watch otaku stuff!" Rin shouted.

"I am a 400 year old vampire," Zelretch deadpanned, "I've tried _everything._ This includes anal."

"Have you tried to do weed in a T-Rex costume?" Chifuyu asked, saying the most ridiculous thing she could think of.

"Bitch, please. I did that in space and when I got bored with weed, I switched to doritos. This was last week by the way." Zelretch then looked at _YOU_ Mr./Ms./Mrs. Reader and says "I would tell you not to do drugs, but I'm a vampire, not a cop."

"Who are you talking to?" Ichika asked.

"People that are lamer than you fucks." Zelretch said. "Yes this includes the author...especially the author. Also, UPDATE ELDRITCH GAMER GOD DAMMIT!"

All of a sudden a voice booms from no particular point of origin " **I already did, blind mother fucker. Did you even** _ **check**_ **your email?** "

"Oh… understandable, have a great day!" Zelretch scanned the room for a reaction but finds none.

He says, "Really? None of you?"

"What?" Ichika asked.

"None of you get that meme?"

" **I get it."** I said.

"What's a meme?" all of the canon cast asked.

Zelretch made a noise that is best textualized a 'DEAUGH' "You don't know what a meme is!?" the vampire shouted.

"Again, what's a meme." they all asked.

" **Do it, Zelretch."** I commanded.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Zelretch's hands started glowing with magic and a comically large sword appeared with the side labeled "Thot-slayer".

"Behold, the almighty THOT-SLAYER!"

"What's a thot?" before being silenced by Rin.

She whispered in his ear, "He's clearly serious; quit making things worse for us you baka!"

"It's what you are, you stupid thot!" Zelretch continued.

Zelretch lept forward while yelling "BEGONE, _THOTS!_ " and killed all of them.

He then started watching Infinite MENT on the flat screen.

*Roll credits*

 **Omake End**


	2. Mission Two: Hook, Line, and Sinker

**And we're back with something that** _ **isn't**_ **Eldritch Gamer or A Blade Borne to Kill.**

 **Mmmmm, your anguish, it sustains me.**

 **Now this chapter here is heavily based on two other fics.** _ **Re: Infinite Stratos**_ **by Raymond Lightbringer, and** _ **Infinite Stratos: Shades of Love**_ **by Ultimate PringerX. Be sure to check them out, they're both amazing reads!**

 **Now onto the shit posting!**

 **Mission Two: Hook, Line, and Sinker**

" _Could someone shoot or stab me right now?"_ Ichika thought in his head as no one had said a word after he introduced himself. " _Because that would be_ _ **much more**_ _bearable than this!"_

"U-Um..." sounded the beautiful busty, green-haired woman that wore glass next to him. Her name was Maya if what Tabane said was right. "Could you tell us a bit about yourself? I-If you don't mind that is?"

" _Thank you, Sexy Teacher!"_ Ichika praised internally. "Once again, my name is Ichika Orimura. My likes and dislikes are none of your business. I own a service shop down in Tokyo called Devil May Cry. That's about it. Any questions?"

The _entire class_ raised their hands.

Ichika pointed at the first one who raised her hand.

"Orimura-kun, are you single?" she asked.

Ichika's lone eye deadpanned at the girl making her fidget in place.

The demon hunter sighed. "Alright, I'll make this quick. Anyone who wants to know about my relationship status, put your hands down."

Half the class hesitantly put their hands down.

"Anyone that wants to know how I got these injuries, put your hands down."

The other half of the class dejectedly put their hands down.

Ichika rolled his eyes and turned to Chifuyu and mentally smirked at her twitching right eye.

" _Haha! She is_ _ **pissed!**_ _Maybe this place won't be_ _ **that**_ _bad."_ he laughed in his head. "I do believe that accounts for _everything_. Can I take my seat now?"

Chifuyu sighed. "Just sit wherever you want."

This time Ichika visibly smirked. "Thank you."

Ichika immediately headed to the seat that was closest to the window in the back row. He knew it was cliche, but to him, it was kind of funny.

As he walked he spotted someone particularly familiar to him. She looked similar to Tabane Shinonono. But instead of smiling brightly at him, this girl was practically scowling at Ichika. She a beautiful girl that had dark blue eyes, and long, straight, dark hair tied into a ponytail.

" _Yeah, it runs in the family alright."_ Ichika thought as he eyed her slim hourglass figure that could give models a run for their money.

" _Unfortunately, it looks like Houki hasn't pulled the stick out of her ass in the six years we haven't seen each other."_ Ichika thought blandly. " _Hell, it's gotten even_ _ **worse**_ _!"_

Ichika took his seat and proceeded to tune out his sister's lecture. After all, he already knew everything there was to know about IS. Tabane made sure that her lessons were...interesting. I.E. the two fucked like rabbits afterwards if he did a good job. That and Dante would kick his ass if he didn't know the full capabilities of his arsenal.

He smirked slightly at the feeling of the amulet underneath his uniform. It was his personal IS in it's dormant state. Ichika had to admit, he and Tabane went a _little_ overboard when they figured out how to incorporate magic into the IS using alchemy based on the Ubram Armour. The girls might like him now but when he showed them his IS they would think he was compensating for something, or an edge lord. Quite possibly both, and the latter wasn't wrong.

Ichika fell asleep after a few minutes, his head cushioned by the huge book he was given to by Maya.

Chifuyu and the rest of the class noticed this, and his sister wasn't having any of it. So, in order to rectify the problem, she grabbed a thick book and threw it at Ichika.

Now, most people would expect that book to hit the sleeping boy's head and painfully wake him up causing hilarity to ensue.

Most people did not expect him to unconsciously _grab the book midair_ and throw it right back at blinding speeds.

Chifuyu barely had enough time to dodge the redirected book, but was thankful that she did. The book had embedded over half itself into the electronic smart board behind her.

Everyone in class stared at Ichika in muted shock. Just what kind of monstrous strength did he have!?

Ichika's only reaction to the states was to groan rather cutely and nuzzle his face into the book. While this gained blushes from the majority of the class. On the other hand Chifuyu's brow was twitching violently in anger. She slowly reached for another book before she stopped herself and sighed. Waking Ichika up was not worth _more_ property damage.

Soon enough the bell rang ending the first homeroom waking up Ichika. The young man in question put his headphones on and started listening to music.

The moment Maya left the classroom chaos ensued. Hell, he could spot half the _school_ looking into the window of Class 1-1 just staring at him.

" _...This is getting kind of creepy."_ Ichika thought as he raised the volume up on his headphones to drown the sound of the murmuring girls.

"Can we talk for a minute."

He heard a voice faintly through the music. Ichika looked up to see his childhood friend Houki looking at him expectedly.

Ichika paused his music and placed his headphones around his neck.

"Sure, what's up?" Ichika asked with a small smile that made many of the girls around him swoon. " _Have none of these girls ever seen a man before!?"_

Even after all these years Houki still had a special place in his heart. He just hoped she didn't act like a complete bitch. Seeing his sister for the first time in five years was already mentally taxing enough, he did not need more shit to deal with.

"Can we go talk on the roof?" Houki asked as she fidgeted due to the many whispers around them.

"I'm not really in the mood for a walk," Ichika said. "Why don't we just talk here?"

Houki's the frown on Houki's face deepened. Her blue eyes narrowed as she stared at Ichika's lone unamused red eye, trying to assert her will on the boy.

Oddly enough, the whole class became silent as Houki glared at him.

The more Houki glared at Ichika the more unamused he became, but he kept up his smile. Was she really doing this old trick after all these years? Ichika had been through a lot of shit in the past five years. Demons and angels out for his blood. Dante and Bayonetta's training regimen. That one self entitled client that doesn't shut the fuck up!

Houki's glare was _nothing_ to him.

"Glaring at me while I smile at you isn't the best way to greet your childhood friend after six years, you know?" Ichika said abruptly.

Houki's eyes widened in shock.

"Six years and the first thing you do is glare at me for no reason." Ichika shook his head. "I'm disappointed in you."

She flinched and threw her face from his, a sour expression marring her face. But Ichika wasn't done ripping on her just yet.

"Back in the good ol' days you always told me to behave in a good manner," Ichika said emotionlessly. "Yet you've got some pretty bad manners yourself. You should practice what you preach you know?"

Houki flinched again but still stayed silent. Ichika could practically feel the guilt rolling off her in waves, right before her stubbornness and pride squashed her guilt and confusion. She returned her glare back towards Ichika.

"You've changed!" Houki yelled with an accusing tone.

Ichika deadpanned, he was fucking done with this right now.

"And you haven't changed a damn bit." he shot back, his tone laced with irritation. "You expect me to not change when," he gestured to his wrapped up arm and eye patch. " _This_ happened."

Houki flinched once again and gulped. She had _really_ been trying to ignore the injured parts of his body.

"I-Ichika, what on Earth happened to you?" Houki asked shakily.

This time it was Ichika's turn to glare at her. "That is on a need to know basis, and as far as I'm concerned, _you_ don't need to know."

Ichika accepted his "changes" to his normal human life and adapted to them. He had trained and fought with the best. Ever since that fateful day he resolved to never be weak again. To grow strong with his own two hands. Like hell he would let someone push him around just so they could inflate their own ego.

Houki looked warily at Ichika's glaring face for several seconds. She had a conflicted expression on her face. She opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it with a loud click soon after. She turned her body, her back facing Ichika. She stood like that for several seconds, hoping Ichika would call out her name and apologize to soothe her bruised ego and erase the unpleasant feeling in her stomach.

The only sound heard was Ichika putting back on his headphones. She felt as if something cracked inside of her. Regret and sadness taking over her mind. She slowly walked back to her desk, her shoulders slumped ever so slightly.

No one in the classroom dared make a sound after that.

Thankfully the bell rang, signifying the beginning of the second homeroom meeting. Chifuyu and Maya soon walked in. Maya was completely oblivious to the thick as smog tension permeating the room. Chifuyu on the other hand started at her class with a raised eyebrow.

The lecture went off without a hitch, but the tension never truly left the room. Ichika at the very least _tried_ to pay attention. The less property damage he had to pay for, the better. After all, he just got Dante out of his metric fuckton of debt a few weeks ago.

After the lecture, the class bustled into murmurs and whisper while Ichika just turned up the volume of his music.

" _You say yes, I say no._

 _You say stop and I say go go go, oh no._

 _You say goodbye and I say hello."_ Ichika sang in his head.

Suddenly the smooth, pale hand of a girl slammed onto his table. He shot a cold glare at the offending person who dared to ruin the joy that was The Beatles.

Ichika felt the world had it out for him the moment he saw her face.

" _Oh god, it's her daughter!"_ he internally screamed.

Ichika saw Cecilia Alcott take a step back from his glare. Then she attempted to match his. Emphasis on "attempted".

"You should feel honored because I've graced a mere commoner such as you with my magnificent presence!" Cecilia announced.

" _And the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."_ Ichika thought disappointingly.

"What do you want?" Ichika asked her in fluent English with a British accent. He picked it up from Bayonetta. She was the one who formerly taught him English after all.

A haughty smile adorned her admittedly beautiful face and she closed her eyes. "Good, at least somebody knows his place enough. Your attempt to make my mood better by speaking with the _real_ language, not that annoying language of a far-east remote island, is appreciated." when Cecilia opened her eyes, she was greeted to Ichika giving her an unamused expression. Her smile slipped, and a scowl took it's place. "What's with that look? Do you _know_ who I am!?"

Ichika sighed. "Cecilia Alcott, daughter of the deceased William Alcott and Priscilla Alcott. Your mother was one of the first clients of my service shop when I opened up about a year back. We had a rough start, but I guess we're...good associates?...Friends?...Eh?"

"Eh?" Cecilia repeated in confusion.

"Eh," Ichika confirmed.

"Wait! You know my mother!?"

"I believe I just got done explaining this."

"Are you mocking me!?"

Ichika deadpanned. "No," he said but then immediately a shit eating grin made it's way onto his face. " _This_ is mocking. You look like Benjamin Button fucked an old catcher's mitt, like four inches of face stretched over twelve inches of skull, like a moldy Jack o' Lantern some frat guy barfed in and then crushed against his forehead because he was _super_ drunk and thought it was a beer can and immediately regretted every single life choice he ever made!"

"ENOUGH!" Cecilia shouted. "How _dare_ you mock me in such a manner!?"

The grin never left Ichika's face. "Then how would you like to be mocked? I take request."

The bell rang before Cecilia could start a shouting match. Inwardly, Ichika sighed in relief. He didn't mean all of the shit he just talked. But he really wanted to knock her down a peg. It was the only sure-fire way he knew how. Dante and Bayonetta were not a good influence on him.

"This isn't over! You hear me!?" Cecilia shouted before she returned to her desk.

" _A job well done."_ he thought as most of the classroom stared at him in mortified shock. " _I'm feeling a trend."_

When Chifuyu and Maya both walked in, they noticed the entire class looking anywhere but Ichika and Cecilia.

The former smiling while the latter glaring holes into Ichika. She was practically chomping at the bit to strangle him.

Chifuyu sighed, this was a bigger headache than she ever she ever thought it could be.

"Before we start, we have to decide on the class representative who'll take part in the inter-class tournament." Chifuyu announced. "The class representative is as it's name indicates. The class representative will not only compete in the tournament, but will also attend student council meetings and committee meetings as well. You can consider it like a class leader. On a side note, the inter-class battles are meant to gauge each enrolled class's ability. Though there isn't much difference right now, competition will encourage further improvement."

" _Uhg! Will something fucking interesting happen!?"_ Ichika whined in his head.

"Sensei, I recommend Orimura-kun!" yelled a random girl.

" _This was_ _ **not**_ _what I meant!"_ Ichika internally shouted. "I deny my recommendation!"

Ichika quickly grabbed the thick book thrown at his face with practiced ease and threw it right back at his estranged older sister.

Chifuyu dodged the book again by the skin of her teeth, embedding itself into another spot in the broken smart board. The book went by faster that time. If she had been even the slightest bit slower it would have hit her dead on.

"Pull that shit with me again, and it _will_ hit your head next time," Ichika said darkly.

Chifuyu narrowed her eyes. "Is that a treat?"

"Maybe it is? Maybe it isn't?" he said mockingly. "We could take it up in court if you'd like? Older sister assaults her crippled little brother in front of an entire class...twice. That'll go down well."

Chifuyu flinched. That...was rather brutal. But what hurt her the most was the sheer disappointment in her brother's eyes. She felt as if a knife was stabbed into her heart and the longer he gave her that look, the more it twisted.

"I'm disappointed in you, Chifuyu." Ichika stated. The words twisted the metaphorical knife in her heart further. "Then again, today has just been one disappointment after another."

Houki flinched at his cutting words.

Ichika felt gazes from all directions. He looked around and saw almost everyone send him a nervous, imploring gaze.

He sighed and hung his head. "Fine, do what you want."

The entire class rang out with shouts of "I nominate Orimura-kun!" for two whole minutes as the young man in question slammed his own head on his desk and groaned.

" _WHY CAN'T I BE DEMON HUNTING RIGHT NOW!?"_

"Then the candidate will be Ichika Orimura," Chifuyu said in deadpan. "Is there anyone else? You can either nominate yourself or another person, both are fine."

"Hold on a minute! I can't accept this outcome!" Cecilia shouted as she slammed her hand on her desk. "This kind of election outcome is totally unacceptable! Anyway, having a man as our class representative is a completely disgraceful! Do you expect me, Cecilia Alcott, to endure this embarrassment for a whole year!?"

Ichika let out a frustrated sigh. This was going to be a trail.

"In terms of ability, it's obvious that I should be the class representative. It'll be troubling if some crippled far-east monkey is to be chosen because he is a rare breed! I came to this island country to polish up my IS skills, and I have no interest in joining a circus! Isn't that right!?"

Ichika sent Chifuyu a bland look. His sister sighed as she tossed him a book.

"In the first place, living in such a country with an underdeveloped level of culture is excruciatingly painful for me-!"

Cecilia let out a yelp of pain as a thick book crashed into her head.

"Thank god." Ichika said with a smirk. "I thought my ears were about to start bleeding."

Cecilia shot him a scathing glare. If looks could kill, he'd be ashes right now. But her glare only made Ichika smile.

"Oh, sorry my fair lady, wait...can you be called a lady? From what I remember, a lady is the epitome of grace and elegance. Calling you a lady would be an outrageous insult toward everyone called lady across the globe." Ichika ranted.

 **At Ichika's Devil May Cry.**

"Achoo!" Lady sneezed. "I have the strangest feeling someone's talking about me."

Bayonetta shrugged. "Probably nothing. So, you ready or what?"

"Let's do this!" Lady exclaimed as the two began playing _Cuphead._

 **Back at the IS Academy.**

Ichika tilted his head in mock confusion. "What's wrong? Don't like that one?"

"How _dare_ you!?" Cecilia shouted angrily.

Maya and surprisingly Chifuyu had rather worrisome looks on their faces. Maya because her students fighting with each other on the first day, and the situation just kept getting worse. Chifuyu because her little brother acted _nothing_ like he did in the past. If it wasn't for his face, she would have thought he was a completely different person. Just what in the actual hell happened in the last five years!?

"Hell, if anyone should be in a rage right now, it should be me." Ichika stated. "I never wanted to be here in the first place. But I'm getting ahead of myself, this is about _you_ after all! So, do you want to know what I honestly think about you?"

"What!?" Cecilia asked.

The atmosphere in the room completely changed, and a feeling of dread spread throughout the class. The room grew several degrees colder as Ichika's frown deepened. His lone red eye that stared into Cecilia's seemed to glow ever so slightly.

Instead of appearing like a teenager in his rebellious phase. Ichika seemed more like a wild beast that would snap at any second if someone did as much as breath.

Ichika took a deep breath a began. "There is nothing about you that doesn't make me so disgusted I want to violently vomit out my own internal organs. I despise you so intensely, that I can't tell if my vision is blurry from my sleep deprivation, or from my unforgiving rage. If I was allowed to, I would gut you with an honest to god smile on my face and then proceed to paint the home I build out of corpse with your very blood."

As the entire class stared at him in complete and utter horror and shock, while Cecilia was doing her best impression of a fish. Chifuyu decided at that point Tabane had some hand to play in all of this. She was going to get her answers from her. Even if she had to _beat it_ out of her.

But what everyone finally realized was that Ichika was pissed the moment he stepped into the school, and his attitude was only getting worse as the day went on. This situation was getting out of control fast, but no one wanted intervene, lest _they_ become the target of his anger.

There was one brave soul though. "U-Um...O-Orimura-kun, please calm down. T-There's no reason to be angry."

Ichika's eye moved to the owner of the voice.

It was Maya, who shrunk under his cold gaze.

Instead of glaring at her Ichika gave her a warm smile. She had done nothing to earn his ire, and as such, would receive none.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you, Yamada-sensei." The green haired teacher turned scarlet at his smile. "I'm not angry. I'm just a little bit-" in a split second, Ichika's face morphed into a frown as his cold gaze settled of Cecilia once more as his voice lowered a few octaves. " **Absolutely livid.** "

Ichika enjoyed how Cecilia shrunk under his gaze, but that simply would not do. If she was going to talk a big game, she was going to have to back it up.

"Besides, isn't your country also a small island amidst Europe? Next time do your research before you add geography to your insults. Also, how many years has it been now since you've the world's worst cuisine award?"

"Wha…!?"

" _Hook, line, and sinker!"_ Ichika cheered in his head as he watched the twisted scowl on her face. If her face was any redder, steam would be coming out of it.

"You, you, you! How _dare_ you!? Not only have you dared to insult you better, but you also insult my country!? The nerve! That's it! It's a duel!" Cecilia ranted.

She slammed her hands on the table hard. The sound was enough to make everyone but Ichika and Chifuyu flinch. Cecilia's hands were shaking after she slammed her desk, not from rage, but from pain. She tried her best to hide it, but Ichika found it hilarious.

"Alright, I'm going to do you a solid, make this a little less pathetic on your ass, and I'm not gonna use my hands," Ichika said smugly.

"You talk big since you deliberately asked for your defeat. Once I win I'll accept you as a servant -no, a slave," she shouted.

"Bring it, bitch," Ichika smirked. "Hell, I'll give you another handicap. I won't even use my guns."

Cecilia burning glaring was met with Ichika's mocking smirk.

"Then we have a common understanding," Chifuyu said, interrupting the staring match. "The battle will take place next Monday in the third arena. Orimura and Alcott, make sure that you are well prepared. Now, back to the lesson."

 **Linebreak**

After school, Ichika leaned back in his seat as he talked on his phone. The classroom was empty so he could talk without being overheard.

"Yeah, she fell for it just like you said," Ichika stated.

[Good, just don't hurt her too badly if you don't mind.] a feminine voice said on the other side.

"Priscilla, I'm a professional, I always get the job done right."

[I know you do. I'm just worried about my daughter. Her attitude will worsen if this continues.]

"And you hired the most convenient person to knock her down a few pegs."

[...Yes.]

"Don't worry, Priscilla." Ichika said reassuringly. "The only thing that's going to be hurt is her pride."

[I hope so. Just don't take it too far.]

"You got it. I've got to go now, take care of yourself."

[Goodbye.]

Ichika hung up just in time for Maya to walk in the classroom.

"Ah, Orimura-kun, you're still in the classroom? That's good." Maya said.

Ichika raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you need?"

He saw Maya stand in front of him holding a book. She was a teacher no matter how she looked, but he still couldn't believe how young she seemed even though she was in her mid-twenties. She was the only one that was in Ichika's good list in the entire school, the fact that she was really cute was a bonus.

"Is there something you need?" he asked.

"Well, your dorm is ready," she said as she handed him a paper with the dorm number on it and a key.

Ichika gained a surprised look on his face. "I thought that would have taken a while?"

"Well, special circumstances require special solutions, right? From what I know, your luggage and everything has already been taken care of. So just go ahead to your room and you're good to go!"

"Convenient," Ichika said. "After the day I've, I am not going gift horse in the mouth. Latter!"

 **Linebreak**

"So, it seems my room is on the first floor," Ichika said to himself as he walked.

He followed the directions on the paper Maya gave him, completely missing the sign that said Dorm Supervisor's Quarters.

Reaching the correct room, Ichika took out the key and unlocked the door. He was greeted by a sight that beat most five star hotels. One large king sized bed, a desk with a built-in computer, a large dresser and nightstand, a comfy looking couch and a built-in shower and bathroom.

"Christ, I get this all to myself?" Ichika asked no one with an excited grin on his face.

Ichika decided now was a good time to take a shower. He put his school bag down next to his luggage that was recently delivered and headed straight for the shower.

 **Linebreak**

Chifuyu couldn't help but sigh as she walked into the dorms after finishing her paperwork.

As is the case almost every year, all the idiots from all over had come to her class praising her and putting her on a pedestal. Saying things like scold them but be gentle afterwards. What the hell was wrong with everyone in this damn place.

This time was a tad different. Okay "a tad," was putting it lightly. Her younger brother, who she hadn't seen in over five years, had caused quite the commotion just by walking in alone. Don't even get her started on all of the shit he pulled throughout the day. But then her mind took her back to the injuries on her brother. An eye gone, a useless arm, and another scar that seemed to travel to his torso. And his personality had completely changed. Gone was the naive boy that followed her around like a lost puppy. All that was left was a quick-witted, seemingly bipolar young man with a sharp tongue.

" _Even after everything I did. I failed him in the end, didn't I?"_ she thought sadly.

Sighing once again, Chifuyu finally reached her dorm and was about to insert her key before she noticed the door was already open. Alarms instantly went off in her head as she became extremely cautious. A thief? She didn't think so but she couldn't rule out the possibility just because they had state of the art security.

She slowly opened the door and cautiously stepped inside, not noticing anything out of place. In a few seconds, she heard the shower turn off.

" _Why the hell would a thief brake into an in just to take a shower?"_ she asked herself.

Chifuyu grabbed a bokken that she had hidden in her room, completely missing the luggage propped up against the wall.

Hearing the shower door slide open, she immediately leaped into action, throwing the door open, easily breaking the lock with her monstrous strength. She was prepared to beat the crap out of the intruder and bring them into questioning, only to freeze.

Chifuyu's eyes widened, she absent mindedly dropped her bokken on the bathroom floor, a blush of epic proportions lit up on her face.

Standing there before her, wet and completely naked from just taking a shower, was an equally shocked Ichika as he stared at his sister who had barged in.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Ichika finally got his wits about him.

"Would you kindly get the _fuck_ out of the bathroom?" he said with a twitching eye.

Chiduyu robotically turned around before walking out of the bathroom and shutting the door. The massive blush on her face never left. She stared wide-eyed into space, remembering every detail of his muscular but lean naked body.

" _Well, he's...grown alright."_ she thought as a small trail of blood ran down her nose.

 **Linebreak.**

Ichika grabbed his phone which he had left at the bathroom sink and texted a certain bunny themed scientist.

 **Ichika:** _Did you set my room up to be with Chifuyu?_

She replied almost immediately.

 **Tabane:** _Of course! This way you two can finally reconcile with each other!_

 **Ichika:** _...You get no sex for a month._

 **Linebreak**

Tabane's grin never left her face as she read Ichika's last text, but her eyes grew lifeless.

" _Ikkun's joking, he_ _ **has to be!**_ " Tabane reasoned in her head.

 **Ichika:** _For._

 **Ichika:** _A._

 **Ichika:** _Whole._

 **Ichika:** _Month!_

Tabane's beautiful face slowly morphed into one of horror. "Oh god, he's serious! Since when do _guys_ pull that card!?"

 **Mission End.**

 **Review Responses.**

 **the reaper's brawler (Review1): Sorry man, no sex until we actually get to a point where it's appropriate.**

 **the reaper's brawler (Review2): You're going to love the sheer amount of bullshit that's going to happen.**

 **Darkkon27: Thanks man!**

 **ex555: Thanks!**

 **RoyalTwinFanges: Thanks bruh!**

 **Dante Evans: Thanks, I aim to impress.**

 **Saberfang Orcalodon: This party will be getting crazy from here on out.**

 **New Universe Returns: While Ichika's reveal the main cast doesn't happen like that, I think you'll love what I have planned.**

 **ryenrazgriz: I have a holy script!? PRAYZE THE WALLZ!**


	3. Mission Three: Partners in Crime (Edit)

**And we're back with MORE!**

 **I'd like to give a huge thanks to Omnifiction for helping me edit this chapter! Thanks again mate!**

 **Also, a scene in this chapter is based off of the story White Knight by fujin of shadows, be sure to give him some love guys, he writes some great stories!**

 **Now, let's get on with this crazy party!**

 **Edit: I've revised the chapter with some more help from Omnifiction. More dialogue has been added with somethings added to a few of the descriptions.**

 **Mission Three: Partners in Crime**

The tension in the room was so thick that you could practically cut it with a knife.

Ichika sat across from Chifuyu in the chair near the computer staring at his sister with a single unamused eye. Chifuyu on the other hand sat on the bed looking quite nervous and still rather red in the face due to the...captivating sight in the bathroom.

Ichika was only wearing a black pair of sweatpants, showing off the nearly fatal scar across his torso that started from the left side of his face to his right hip. His right arm was still wrapped with white bandages and in a sling.

The silence was starting to annoy Ichika greatly. "For the love of God, say something dammit!"

Chifuyu cringed then sighed. "What in the world happened while I was gone?"

Ichika's eye twitched in anger when she said 'while I was gone.'

"About a week after you left, I was attacked, don't know who it was, or why." Ichika said. "All I know is that they're dead now. I would have died if weren't for Dante."

"Dante?"

"The man who saved my life," Ichika said with a slight bit of admiration in his voice. "I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for him."

"...Is that how?"

"Yes, that's how I lost an eye, an arm, and got these scars." Ichika said tersely. "If Tabane and Dante's nephew, Nero, hadn't shown up as fast as they did, I would have bled out and died. Afterwards, Dante spent the next three years training me into the ground." Ichika's expression became impassive. "His training was...dodgy at best."

"Dodgy?" Chifuyu asked.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Ichika was getting some milk out of the fridge. He was currently staying at Dante's shop in America. At the moment, he was pretty tired due to the past few weeks of literally 'getting his ass whooped.' However, his quiet morning was rudely interrupted by a certain pizza loving badass._

" _DODGE!" he heard someone shout near him._

" _Huh?" Ichika sounded, not know what was going on._

 _Suddenly, pain shot up through the left side of his head as he was sent tumbling down the kitchen floor, groaning in pain. It felt like someone threw a brick at him._

" _OOWW! What the hell?!" Ichika yelled._

" _Dammit Ichika!" Dante yelled at Ichika. "I said dodge!"_

" _Go to hell." Ichika mumbled as he grabbed the side of his head in pain. The red-coated half devil however heard him clearly._

" _Been there, done that." Dante deadpanned as he turned around. "Get yourself fixed up, training starts in fifteen minutes."_

" _I swear, I'll kick his ass one of these days." Ichika grumbled._

 _ **Flashback End**_

"You don't want to know." Ichika deadpanned. "Now it's my turn to ask you some questions. Why the fuck did you abandon me for five years?"

"I didn't aban-!"

"Oh no, don't you pull that shit with me!" Ichika growled out. "Five years, five _fucking_ years. You left without a damn word, no 'goodbye', no phone call, no text. You just up and left! Was I so damn weak that you couldn't even bother to say goodbye!?"

"T-That's not-"

"And here comes the best part." Ichika said with a condescending smirk. "When I was laying there in the hospital bed after I was attacked, an eye and arm gone, knowing I'd never get them back; I asked Tabane where you were. You want to know what I learned from her?"

She was about to answer him, but he cut her off before she could get out a word.

"You were in Germany playing soldier!"

Chifuyu stared wide eyed at the enraged Ichika and winced.

"And then five years go by, five _fucking_ years!" Ichika shouted in pure rage. "Like I said before, not a damn word from you. No phone call, no letter, no nothing. Hell, I would have accepted a text from you saying 'k' or something. It would have at least meant that you acknowledge that I _actually_ exist!"

"I-Ichika, I..." Chifuyu was close to tears.

"Did I ever mean _anything_ to you!?" Ichika demanded with tears in his eyes. Fives years worth of bottled up of depression and anger finally spilling over.

A few seconds of silence went by.

"Ichika, I'm so, so sorry." Chifuyu finally said, her head hung down.

Ichika gritted his teeth in anger as his shoulders shook in pure rage. His vision turned red.

Chifuyu looked up at her little brother and was inwardly shocked at seeing at what she thought she saw. A faint red aura surrounding Ichika, but that couldn't be right. It must've been her eyes playing tricks on her.

Suddenly, Ichika stopped and dissipated the aura around him, realizing he was releasing some of his demonic power that erupted from his anger and released a sigh. Now, he looked so very tired. He silently walked over to his luggage and took out a redshirt.

"I'm going for a walk," he announced while putting on the shirt. "I'll be back in a few hours."

As he was about to close the door, he looked back at her one more time. His blood red eye meeting her wine colored eyes.

"You know the worst part?" Ichika asked while turning his head forward. "No matter how hard I try, I can never bring myself to truly hate you."

And with that, Ichika closed the door, and Chifuyu broke down sobbing. The weight of what she had done finally collapsed onto her.

Ichika stopped as he heard Chifuyu's sobbing. The urge to run back in the room, hug her and apologize over and over again surfaced, but he squashed it just as fast as it appeared. Despite feeling a little regret, he still felt like his sister needed to know how he truly felt, the feeling of being abandoned by his own family. Just like their parents did to them, and she had the gall to pull the same shit as them.

The past was the past, no matter how hard anyone tried, you couldn't change it. And she would never be able to change what she had done.

Ichika just walked away, a single tear falling from his eye.

 **Linebreak**

Ichika leaned on the railing on the roof of the academy. He stared out into the view of the ocean before him, reminiscing about his past life with Dante, Nero, Lady, Bayonetta, Trish, and many of his friends he was proud to call 'family.'

"That's dangerous, you know?" said a familiar feminine voice beside him.

Ichika turned his head to the right to see a young girl with short light blue hair, alabaster skin, dark red eyes and a voluptuous figure, with slender thighs and large breasts that were _really_ hard to ignore. She was wearing the IS Academy uniform that consisted of a white and red blouse, but was shorter than normal. A yellow tie and a pale green overcoat complemented the look. In addition, she had red leggings that fit her slender legs nicely and black shoes.

He gave the girl a warm smile. "Tatenashi-chan, aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Tatenashi smiled back. "Pretty down in the dumps, aren't ya?" she giggled as she opened a blue fan in front of her face with the kanji "curious" on it.

"Mhm, so, how've you been?" Ichika asked.

She narrowed her eyes. "Avoiding the subject, eh?" she sighed. "I've been fine these last few months. How's our friendly neighborhood demon hunter doing?"

"Honestly, I've been better." Ichika admitted. "Sure, business is still booming for the Devil May Cry branches across the world, especially after that shit that happened in Vie de Marli two years back."

Tatenashi looked off to the side and frowned. "Demons, even with an IS, my mother was nearly killed by them." she looked at Ichika and smiled. "I never did thank you for saving mother, Kanzashi, and I, didn't I?"

Ichika waved his left arm dismissively. "Don't beat yourself up over it. I was just at the right place at the right time."

Tatenashi frowned at Ichika. "You did a good thing that day, stop beating yourself up all the time."

Ichika sighed with a despondent frown. "I just wish I was fast enough to stop your mother before..."

Tatenashi winced. "It's fine, she's still alive and kicking. It would take more than that to put her down for good. Besides, at least we now know that beings of otherworldly nature like angels and demons can bypass the IS Absolute Defence system...and it's shields."

"And that's why the Devil May Cry is still up and running." Ichika stated. "The IS itself is a very powerful weapon, but put it against a Devil Arm or anything mystical in nature, and all the advantages it has goes out the window."

Tatenashi pouted. "Magic is _so_ not fair. You're the one that always abuses it!"

Ichika gained a cheeky grin. "Oh maliciously!"

Tatenashi deadpanned. "Well, not everyone can be part demon." She then gently placed her left hand on Ichika's bandaged right arm.

Ichika shrugged. "Not naturally though. Besides, damn thing drives me crazy sometimes."

The blue haired student made a slight nod of understanding before deciding to change the subject. "So, I heard that you're fighting for class representative."

"Long story short, it involves one of my clients." Ichika explained.

"Your job is to beat Cecilia?"

"Knock her down a few pegs, yeah."

Tatenashi then walked around Ichika and hugged his left arm. He blushed slightly. Sure, he wasn't a stranger when it came to women, Tabane made sure of that, but he could still get flustered from time to time.

"Aw, little red in the face?" Tatenashi teased with a mischievous smile while rubbing her large breasts with his arm in-between them seductively.

Ichika's response however was to kiss her on the nose. Tatenashi's whole face turned completely red.

Ichika gained a teasing smirk. "What's wrong? Little red in the face?"

She pouted cutely. "Hmmm, you're no fair!"

He snickered. "I'm never fair. So, how's Kanzashi?"

Tatenashi's face lit up. "She's doing great! We just finished watching 'One Punch Man,' and we're starting 'Jojo's Bizarre Adventure!'"

"Awesome, I love 'Jojo's Bizarre Adventure!'"

"Was this before or after you dropped a steamroller on that one demon?" Tatenashi asked with a sly smile.

Ichika was silent for a few seconds. "I plead the fifth."

"We're in Japan."

"Dammit!"

"You want to watch with us?" Tatenashi offered.

"Sure, I've got an hour to kill before I have to go buy groceries."

 **Linebreak**

It was close to 10:00 p.m. before Ichika finally came back to his and Chifuyu's dorm.

He carried five full bags of groceries wrapped around his left arm. He spotted his sister sleeping on the bed, tear stains on her face.

He was relieved for sight, but guilty for what he uttered to her as well.

He set the bags down on the table and walked to the bedroom kitchen, getting the small stove ready. He doubted Chifuyu had actually eaten anything while he was away.

Despite how he acted for most of the day, Ichika's moral compass dictated that there was a fine line between being an asshole, and being a cold hearted bastard. Abandonment or not, he wasn't going to let his sister starve just because he was feeling particularly pissy today.

And so, the demon hunter went to work, making tonkatsu, with fried rice and boiled vegetables.

Cooking was a skill that Ichika needed if he was going survive Dante's training. The man couldn't cook for shit. He just ordered pizza and strawberry sundaes, which Ichika really enjoyed, but he knew he couldn't survive on them forever. Trish and Lady...those two nearly burnt the Devil May Cry down! May the poor pot and pans used in their reign of terror rest in peace. Just the mere thought of Trish and Lady cooking for him made Ichika's body shiver in fear. He was also pretty sure poor Nero was quaking in terror of that particular moment as well.

Soon enough, everything was done, and the kitchen was cleaned and tidied up.

Ichika smiled proudly at his handiwork. After all, a true man only needs one hand to get the job done...well at least, in the young demon hunter's case. Take that in whatever context you will.

Because of this, Ichika could now create a masterpiece of a meal without having any of the ladies of Devil May Cry actually cook something...devilish.

'Devils never cry?' Their cooking would _really_ put that saying to the test.

Chifuyu slowly began waking up due to a delicious smell entering her nostrils, all the while wondering what was causing the aroma.

"Mmmmm." Chifuyu groaned, the sleep not completely leaving her system. "Ichika?"

"What is it?" Ichika asked. "I'm almost done with dinner."

"Dinner? What? You didn't get something to eat at the cafeteria?"

"No, I prefer to make my own meals." Ichika responded as he put the finishing touches on the meal. "You hungry?"

"No, I'm f-" she was cut off by her own growling stomach.

Ichika gave her a dry look. "I'm sure you're fine." he said sarcastically. "Relax, I'll make you a plate." he offered while shaking his head in slight amusement.

Ichika handed a full plate to his sister as he made a plate for himself. Chifuyu then took a fork and slowly put some of the food in her mouth.

"This is really good." she said softly.

Ichika sighed. "Years of practice. It pays off when you can't buy anything good, or when everyone else is too damn lazy."

The atmosphere became extremely awkward between the two as they ate.

Chifuyu needed something to break the ice. She then noticed something attached to her brother's neck and decided to query him about it.

"Is that your IS Unit in it's dormant state?" she asked pointing to the amulet around his neck.

The amulet was ornate and silver in color with a red gem in the middle. Surrounding the gem was a picture of two black crow wings on it. The chain was also silver in color.

"Yeah, Tabane and I both worked on it." Ichika said while leaving out his other friends Bayonetta, Jeanne, and Patty, who also...helped with making his IS. "Still has core 001, but it sure as hell ain't a White Knight."

"You know!?" Chifuyu yelled, her eyes wide.

Ichika rolled his eyes. "Long story short, Tabane can't hold her liquor."

Chifuyu held her head in her hands. "Dammit Tabane!"

As Ichika finished his meal, he put his and his sister's plates in the sink, cleaned them, and took a pillow from the bed. He made his way to the couch.

"What are you doing?" Chifuyu asked.

"Going to sleep." Ichika said. "Don't bother waking me up, I already set the alarm on my phone."

"I-" Chifuyu stopped herself. "Okay then."

 **Linebreak**

The next day was much more quiet than the first.

There were no shouting matches or snarky comebacks. Ichika just stared out the window with a bored expression. Cecilia just glared daggers into Ichika for the entire class period. Houki couldn't look him in the eye for more than two seconds, however she did have a look of guilt written on her face. But Ichika did have to praise his sister's acting skills. That woman knew how to hide her emotions well.

Soon enough, lunch period came.

Surprisingly, Houki walked up to Ichika just as he was about to leave the classroom.

"I-Ichika, can we please talk in private?" Houki asked hesitantly.

" _Oh, so now she has manners?"_ Ichika thought blandly. " _Well, at least she's putting in the effort."_ Ichika gave her a nod. "Lead the way."

The two walked to the roof of the school. Ichika sat on a nearby bench while Houki stood up looking out towards the ocean.

" _Oh god, did I really look that broody yesterday when I did the same thing?"_ Ichika asked himself, mentally cringing. " _Wait, no, I did it at sunset. That makes it ten times more emo! Fuck!"_

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" he asked her.

Houki turned to face Ichika and looked at him worriedly. "Just what happened to you in the last six years?"

"I nearly died." Ichika said curtly. "Your sister and my first mentor saved my life."

"Tabane!?" Houki asked, shocked.

"Yeah, without her, I'd be dead right now."

She gulped in response. "I-I see." she was almost at a loss for something to say, anything would do really. Especially since it seemed like he didn't want to talk about how he got injured. Then it hit her.

"Do you need help learning how to pilot an IS?" she asked with hope in her eyes.

She was unknowingly giving Ichika puppydog eyes as well.

" _Dammit! If she ever figured out I could never say 'no' to that face, then she'd have me wrapped around her finger!"_ Ichika internally panicked. " _I'll just be grateful that Tabane hasn't figured that out yet."_

"Alright." Ichika answered, not betraying any of his internal struggle.

 **Linebreak**

" _The hell does kendo have to do with piloting an IS unit!?"_ The demon hunter internally shouted as he easily parried another one of Houki's strikes.

Ichika kept blocking and weaving, not even bothering to strike back. As he kept this up, Houki's frustration grew as she struck harder and harder. Soon enough, she began to start swinging wildly in anger, trying whatever she could to land a hit on him.

At this point, he had enough and finally struck her kendo stick with an arch-like swing that had enough force to send it flying into the air. 'WHACK!' The wooden sword hit the ground beside the kendo club president. Houki just stared at her empty hands in shock.

"Wha...?" she sounded out.

"You were doing rather well at first," Ichika stated with an approving smile while twirling his sword before positioning it as a stand for his arm. "However, here's one thing I noticed. The more you kept trying to attack me, the more frustrated and angry you became. And that's a big no-no. Here's a piece of advice: Never lose your cool. It takes more than passion to survive in battle, ya know? Always keep a level head, especially on the battlefield, otherwise, you'll end up doing something stupid."

Houki was silent for a moment and in awe at the words of wisdom he provided. Truly, it was if the role of master and student had been switched, whereas she was the student and Ichika was the master.

"When did you get so good at swordsmanship?" she asked. Houki had to admit, she was impressed at how Ichika handled the kendo sword with just his left arm alone since his right arm was in the sling and that he only had one eye to help him witness his surroundings. At first, she thought that after six years, he wouldn't pick up the sword again and become sloppy.

"My mentor, he taught me most of what I know." he said with a nostalgic smile. "I never came even close to beating him in a sword fight. He was just too damn good. Despite his lively personality, he trained me like his father did him. It was painful, but effective."

"What was his name?" Houki asked curiously.

"His name's Dante." He then noticed the confused expression on the girl's face and as if reading her mind, he responded. "And in case you're wondering because of the name he has, no he's not Japanese. He's American. Plus, you'd recognize him by appearance alone, tall, white hair, red coat, you wouldn't miss him."

"I see." Houki said and picked up her kendo stick. "Again."

Ichika shrugged. "Fine, but remember, keep your cool."

"Shut up, I can do it!"

" _This is going to be my whole day, isn't it?"_ Ichika sighed as he expertly blocked a flurry of strikes.

 **Linebreak**

Ichika looked blankly at Houki as she fidgeted in place.

"An entire week went by, and you taught me _nothing_ about the IS." Ichika stated. "Hell, _I_ was the one teaching _you._ "

Houki winced and turned away slightly, not willing to face him.

Ichika sighed, "You are _so_ lucky Tabane taught me everything beforehand."

"You already knew everything!?"

"Yep." Ichika said dryly, popping the 'p' sound.

 **[Ichika Orimura, your match will begin shortly.]** came the voice of his sister through the intercoms.

"Let's get this over with." He said half-heartedly. Secretly, he didn't want to fight Cecilia, but it was his literal job to do so at the moment. " _Getting paid to beat up the client's daughter? That's a new one."_

Ichika grabbed his amulet from underneath his uniform.

"Is that your IS?" Houki asked.

He nodded and closed his eyes. As he prepared the IS, he fed demonic power into the amulet, making it glow red.

"Tenebris, it's time to play." Ichika whispered.

Instantly, a floating apparition of a white haired woman appeared behind him and embraced him from behind, her luscious breasts pressing on Ichika's back. Her otherworldly beauty made Houki gasp.

This voluptuous woman had glowing blue eyes with cross-shaped pupils and long snow white hair that went down to her feet, which covered her pointed ears on her head. There were a pair of black horns on the side of her head that pointed upwards, which appeared as if they were engulfed by blackish blue flames. Moon pale skin further enhanced her beauty. She wore a black and blue dress that had slits which revealed her legs, and her large bust was displayed thanks to the straps on her dress. Her hands and forearms seemed to be covered by a pair of silky blackish blue gloves that had sharp claw-like fingers, but it looked like they were a part of her skin. Although her clawed hands looked sharp, this beauty seemed to have a gentle touch. A pair of black high-heeled shoes were seen underneath her dress, showing off much of her slender legs. In addition, two large black angel wings were attached to the waist while another pair of wings were on her back, making her look like a fallen archangel. Finally, a long blue and black arrow-pointed tail made of black vertebrae appeared behind her from the dress, almost like a succubus' tail.

This was Tenebris, the manifestation of the core 001. Ichika gave the core true life when he infused it with Amina Mercury he made with Nero's help, using notes they got from Agnus's lab that Nero found during the whole "Savior" incident.

Tenebris is what truly allowed the IS to be capable of magic, and enhancing Ichika's own demonic abilities.

"Ichika, who is _that!?_ " Houki flabbergasted asked, as she watched the goddess of a woman lovingly hug Ichika.

" **My name is Tenebris."** the young woman said as she rested her head on Ichika's shoulder. She gave Houki a teasing grin, all but saying 'you _wish_ you could do this,' making Houki squirm in jealously while casting off a menacing aura. It took every bone in her body to keep her from attempting to strangle the succubus of a woman.

Tenebris turned to Ichika. " **Master, it's finally time for us to stretch our legs. Shall we?"**

"Let's rock baby!" he exclaimed with a cocky grin.

Tenebris giggled and affectionately cupped Ichika's chin before pulling him into a loving kiss while wrapping her wings around him.

Houki internally screamed in pure shock and rage while her eyes widened like saucers as one of them twitched as her jaw dropped. Her dark aura began increasing in levels. She did _not_ like Tenebris whatsoever.

The two apparent lovers were engulfed in a dome of dark blue and black flames while numerous black feathers swirled around them. As the flames dispersed, Ichika's IS was revealed.

Houki gasped at the form of his IS unit. It certainly didn't look like any IS she was familiar with.

On the right side of his head was an angular horn-like protrusion pointing upward with a red glowing line going through it. His arms were completely covered in slender black armor with red razor sharp claws. His legs were encompassed with what seemed to be large black blades, but were almost shaped like metal boots made for walking. Thankfully, the blade-like appendages allowed Ichika to walk easily despite the...cutting edge. Black blade-like wings with red glowing lines traveling across them. They were his thrusters. His upper torso was exposed, revealing his muscular body with the scar that stretched from the left side of his face to his right hip.

"What in the world is that?" Houki asked softly as she looked at Ichika's IS in disbelief.

"It's my personal IS." he said. "Haven't used it in a while though. This fight will be good to get back into the swing of things."

" _ **Master,"**_ Ichika heard Tenebris whine within his head. " _ **Why did you have to take so long to let me come out and play?"**_

" _Because I wouldn't have had any fun."_ her partner remarked slyly. "Now, let's get this over with."

"Wait!" Houki shouted as she pointed at a certain appendage. "What about your arm?!"

"Ah, that." Ichika said almost without a care. "The nerves from my shoulder down are completely cut off, so the IS moves the arm according to my will. It's a pain in the ass to deal with sometimes though."

To prove this, he moved his right armored covered arm to prove that he was able to function without issues.

Ichika then sighed once again and prepared to lift off. "This party's gettin' crazy, let's rock!"

Ichika's thruster activated with a burst of blue energy and, with the speed of a rocket, he flew out into the stadium.

As the crowd around the arena roared in excitement for the upcoming event as well as seeing the first male IS pilot in action, Ichika squinted his eyes as he saw a sleepy looking girl in what looked a pikachu hoodie with a megaphone.

"All bets here!" she shouted. "Ichika Orimura V.S Cecilia Alcott, place your bets here! Remember, no refunds!"

" _Are they really trying to make a quick buck off of me?"_ he deadpanned in his head.

" _ **I like this girl!"**_ Tenebris said coyly.

Ichika spotted Cecilia in the air at long last. She seemed to be waiting in her personal IS, which was completely colored blue.

" _Got any info on her IS?"_ Ichika asked.

" _ **It's called Blue Tears."**_ Tenebris informed. " _ **A 3rd Generation IS. Long range type, sniper rifle, optical drones, and missiles."**_

" _T-That's it?"_

" _ **Yeah, kick her ass!"**_ the AI cheered.

Ichika turned to Cecilia. "Okay, before we do this, I have one question."

"Ha!" she laughed haughtily. "I knew you would give u-"

"Who are you and what am I doing here!?" the demon hunter yelled out.

The entire stadium face faulted simultaneously.

Cecilia's jaw dropped and then she just glared at him, her eye twitching before she took her rifle and started shooting at him. Her gun banged loudly as a result of her rage.

 **Linebreak**

Chifuyu's eyes narrowed at the scene of Ichika and Cecilia's fight. More specifically at Ichika's IS.

" _Well, he wasn't kidding when he said it wasn't a White Knight at all."_ she thought dryly. "Maya, get me the specs of Ichika's IS."

"Of course Chifuyu." Maya said. "Alright, here...they...are?"

Maya took off her glasses, cleaned them with a cleaning cloth, and put them back on, her eyes narrowing at the screen.

"I think you may want to look at this?" Maya said uncertainly.

"What do you mean?" Chifuyu asked as she focused on the screen. "What's so shocking th-"

On the screen was: IS designation - Edgelord 9001 trademark.

There was a picture of a chibi version of both Ichika and Tabane, both smiling, at the end of the designation.

Chifuyu was at a loss for words at what she just read.

"I'll be having words with that rabbit." she said coldly.

Maya turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "You're going to talk with Dr. Shinonono?"

"I said I'll be having words, not a conversation." Chifuyu corrected menacingly.

 **Linebreak**

Ichika flew around the arena, dodging all of Cecilia's shots.

"Wait, wait, wait, waitwaitwaitwaitwait!" Ichika shouted, surprisingly, Cecilia stopped firing. "I remember what your name was now!"

Cecilia looked at him expectantly.

"It was...ummmm. Shit, nevermind!" he said, internally grinning at her irritation.

In response, she let out a roar and deployed her drones. They all started firing at him immediately.

Ichika weaved around all the shots, further frustrating Cecilia.

 **Linebreak**

Houki watched in awe as Ichika bobbed and weaved through all of Cecilia's firepower with ease. She stared at his face on the big screen, it betrayed not a single emotion underneath. He was the epitome of focus and determination.

"It's almost like he's dancing up there." Houki said to herself, amazed at Ichika's performance.

Unknowingly to her, Tatenashi overheard her say that as she stood at the entrance of the launching bay where Houki was watching the event and snorted in amusement.

If only Houki knew, what was _really_ going on in Ichika's head.

 **Linebreak**

" _Because I'm bad, I'm bad come on. You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know. You know I'm bad,"_ Ichika sung in his head as he took none of this fight seriously. " _Tenebris, how long has the match been going on for?"_

" _ **Three minutes, Master."**_ she answered.

" _Welp, that's three minutes of my life I'll never get back."_ Ichika inwardly complained. " _Activate Trickster Mode, if you would kindly?"_

" _ **My pleasure, Master."**_ Tenebris said with a mischievous tone. " _ **It's about time you ended this charade."**_

Ichika's speed suddenly increased vastly. He didn't even bother dodging Cecilia's shots by flying out of the way anymore. Instead, he used short boosts to move side to side, dodging each shot at the last second.

The haughty blonde gritted her teeth in anger as she kept firing. "Why!? Can't!? I!? Hit!? You!?"

Ichika gave her a condescending smirk. "Easy, you can't aim for shit! Hell, you're not even holding the damn rifle right!"

Ichika's snarky remark only furthered Cecilia's aggravation. Using his increased speed, he closed the distance between them and slashed her drones to pieces with his bladed legs.

"What!?" she shouted in confusion and shock. "B-but how?! You didn't even use your weapons yet!"

Ichika raised an eyebrow. "What? I gave you handicaps, remember? No hands or guns from me, just pure feet action!"

With the sounds of a machine whirling echoing in the air, the ends of Ichika's bladed legs suddenly shifted into menacing-looking talons.

Suddenly, Ichika disappeared from sight. Cecilia panicked at the sudden disappearance. Where the hell was he!?

As Cecilia looked around in a panic, keeping a sharp eye out for any sign of her opponent, she suddenly heard a strange sound. It sounded like someone or something was dive bombing above her. Almost hesitantly, she looked up at the 'something' approaching her at blinding speed with eyes wide as saucers. It was Ichika coming down fast. As he was approaching, the sound of the 'Dukes of Hazzard' car horn could be heard blaring from his IS.

"Is that a car horn!?" she asked herself.

"NEVER SKIP LEG DAY!" Ichika shouted!

After that, all she heard was a really loud 'BANG.'

Ichika had literally kicked Cecilia in the face with his talon-formed metal foot of his IS, taking himself and her to the arena below, dragging her face through the dirt. The ground literally exploded as they crash landed. Out of the smoke came both Ichika and Cecilia, albeit Ichika was actually dragging her and her Blue Tears through the dirt, his thrusters at max output, making him look like a blue streak through the area.

He then used his thrusters to send himself a few meters into air, the Blue Tears pilot still within his talons. He spun around and sent her flying towards the arena wall. She crashed into the wall with another loud bang, debris and smoke flying everywhere. Everyone in the stands winced at the sight. That had got to hurt! Her shields had gone down to zero.

As the smoke cleared, it revealed Cecilia and her IS Unit stuck in the stone wall.

The stadium was silent. Houki, who was watching the fight, couldn't believe what she just saw and wondered how was Ichika so strong and so skilled with his IS. Tatenashi watched from the door entrance and shook her head in amusement before quietly leaving. She knew that Ichika was just playing with Cecilia in order to make her lose her focus. That was just who Ichika was. A person who looked serious on the battlefield, but was always making jokes in his head.

"Well, that was unnecessarily brutal." the sleepy looking pikachu girl said, voicing everyone's thoughts as everyone sweatdropped at the sight. She wasn't wrong.

"Hey!" Ichika shouted to the blonde. "Groan if you're still alive!"

"Ugh….ow." came a weak feminine voice from the crater in the wall.

"Eh, you'll be fine." Ichika said with a smirk and a wave of his hand.

 **Mission End.**

 **Review Responses.**

 **RoyalTwinFangs: Thanks!**

 **Yami Accelerator: ROLF**

 **EvilMagicman: I hoped the fight with Cecilia was everything you hoped for, because this was so much fun writing.**

 **New Universe Returns:** _ **When they find out,**_ **it'll be hilarious. Also, yes he will have a harem.**

 **edboy4926: Thanks man!**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **Kamencolin(Review1): The ripping will continue.**

 **Darkkon27: I'll try to live up to your expectations!**

 **Saberfang Orcalodon: What can I say, it's what I do.**

 **Shadow Joestar: She is, but not for a long while.**

 **DrackNath: Just imagine this Ichika being triggered the same way Abridged Kirito was in episode 4! XD**

 **Bunny153539(Review1): Thanks for telling me it sucked. Also, I'm not to sure if I will be adding SMT to this story due to how little I know about the world or the game Dante appears in, in that series.**

 **Bunny153539(Review2): And it just keeps going! :D**

 **XXStarkiller96: I love Infinite MENT!**

 **Kamencolin(Review2): No, Madoka isn't becoming a demon.**

 **Lexus-Regis: Have some more!**

 **Qin W.X: I hope you enjoyed the battle with Cecilia man.**

 **Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov(Review1): Yeah, sometimes my first chapters are either really short, or really long. Oh yeah, Ichika's got something up his sleeve alright.**

 **Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov(Review2): Ichika's got some rather deep emotional scarring and abandonment issues. But yes, he gets his attitude from Dante, and he also gets his sadistic side from Bayonetta. This is a harem story and Chifuyu will be in it, but not for a** _ **long**_ **time. My goal is to make the girls falling for Ichika have an actual** _ **reason**_ **to fall for him beside that fact that he's the protagonist. Thank you so much for your long review.**


	4. Mission Four: Target Practice

**Once again this chapter is also based off of White Knight by fujin of shadows.**

 **Happy New Year, guys!**

 **Also, I'm glad that everyone really likes Tenebris in the last chapter. I was almost certain that everyone would hate her. If anyone is wondering, her design is based on Lu's true form in Elsword.**

 **Now, back to this crazy party.**

 **Mission Four: Target Practice**

Chifuyu's face gained an incredulous look as she and Maya looked at the specs for Ichika's IS in detail.

" _This_ is what my brother was piloting!?" Chifuyu exclaimed.

Maya had a similar expression on her face as she looked over the IS's specs for the eighth time.

"Only one hundred shield points," Maya began. "No Absolute Defense System, and power rerouted for solely speed and offense."

Chifuyu scowled. "And the only weapons it has, are the bladed legs, and a revolver!"

"This isn't an IS, it's a spinning metal deathtrap with barely any offensive capabilities!" Maya finished for Chifuyu.

Chifuyu slammed her fists on the table in frustration, startling Maya. "Dammit! Tabane, Ichika, just what the hell were you two thinking when you made this thing!?

* * *

' _Fucking bitch ass sun!'_ Ichika cursed in his head. ' _Stop sending your light to my eye before I kick your plasmatic ass!'_

Ichika frowned as Cecilia followed a few meters behind him. She wasn't following him because she wanted to. No, Ichika had requested her to, in order to rectify her skills as a sniper. He was not taking "No," for an answer.

"Why are we going to the academy's shooting range again?" Cecilia asked nervously.

"Because," Ichika began, for some reason, the sun was only in _his_ eye. "Your sniping is so bad, I actually have to demand your presence against both our wills to improve it!"

Cecilia let out a pitiful groan as she followed. Her mind was still on the fight they had.

No, fight wasn't what it was, it was a one-sided curbstomp which Ichika didn't even take seriously. If anything, he'd been acting like the whole ordeal was just a waste of time, and the three minutes she had spent shooting at him with no results was just a grace period before he had enough.

It was a very...humbling experience to say the least. But even since that fight, she wanted to know more about him.

' _One attack was all it took!'_ Cecilia screamed in her head. ' _What kind of IS does he have!?'_

As the two entered the shooting range, which was in the academy's IS arena, Ichika shoved something heavy into Cecilia's arms. Her eyes widened at the sight of a sniper rifle in her arms.

"I-Ichika," Cecilia said nervously. "What are you..."

"Do you know why you lost as badly as you did?" Ichika asked suddenly.

Cecilia frowned, thinking that he just wanted to taunt her because of her overwhelming defeat but she quickly pushed the thought to the back of her head. While he was rather rude, he didn't seem like the kind of person to rub his victories in the loser's face.

She was about to open her mouth when he interrupted her before she could say anything.

"I don't want to hear any excuses like 'my IS is more advanced than yours,' or 'that I'm more skilled than you.' That's obvious. I want you to reevaluate your performance and tell me what you did wrong." he told Cecilia while taking off the book bag over his shoulder and went through it.

Cecilia was at a loss for words for a moment before she began thinking of what was it she screwed up. Why _did_ she lose as badly as she did? She didn't think she did anything wrong, in her eyes, she performed flawlessly. Even still, she wasn't able to land a scratch on him. And it kinda blew away her pride, which was what Ichika was secretly hoping for.

As he stopped looking through the bag, he turned to Cecilia, whose eyes met his.

Cecilia blushed slightly at his appearance, amidst all of the insults the two threw at each other, she never really appreciated the sight of his single peculiar eye. His overall handsome appearance, however, was enough to garner her attention, despite the eye patch and arm sling.

"Your answer?" Ichika asked in a surprisingly polite tone.

"Um...my ability to use my main weapon is still lacking?" she answered meekly and unsurely.

Ichika let out a disappointed sigh. "I'll just show you."

He took out a magazine filled with bullets out of the bag and tossed it to her. Cecilia fumbled with the magazine a bit before she got a good grip on it.

"Stand in the firing range and try to hit those targets on the head or the chest," he instructed as he pointed to five targets that had been set up already. "You can start when you're in position."

Cecilia just looked at the rifle and magazine in her hands in bewilderment. She didn't have the slightest idea on how to use them!

Ichika took notice of this. "Don't try this at home."

He took the rifle out of her hands and threw it up into the air, he then grabbed the magazine out of her hands and as the rifle came back down, he loaded it into the rifle with enough force to send it spiraling back up into the air. Ichika caught it as it came down holding it over his shoulder.

Cecilia had her jaw dropped, while it was an impressive display, she was slack-jawed over how utterly dangerous and stupid that stunt he just pulled was.

"Before I hand this back to you, tell me, who taught you how to use your IS and how much did they teach you?" Ichika asked.

"Um, when I became the Representative Candidate of England, the military only gave me lessons about basic hand-to-hand combat and how to use my IS properly," she answered.

Ichika raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

Cecilia nodded. "Yes."

Now _that_ was enough to make anyone face-fault.

Ichika clicked his tongue and sighed. "Well, at least I know your less than stellar performance wasn't completely your fault. Alright, here's what's going to go down. I'll be the one training you from now on. Get used to seeing my ugly mug for a good while."

He laid the loaded rifle on the floor and reached into his bag for something else; A pair of earmuffs and thick sunglasses.

"Put these on, I don't want you hurting yourself," he said.

Cecilia did as instructed, and Ichika handed her back the rifle.

"This is an outdoor shooting range, so the distance is about a thousand meters give or take. You're a long-range fighter, so hitting these targets should be easy for you." Ichka said as he positioned himself behind her. "I'm going to assume that you don't know how to fire this gun so bear with me here, I'm an arm and an eye in the grave after all."

Cecilia blushed as Ichika took her hand with his and helped her move the rifle into position. She noted to how warm and comforting his hand was.

"This is the proper way to hold a rifle, Cecilia," he said, still holding her arm. "This was what I was talking about during our fight. Now try to hit one of the targets in the head or chest."

She nodded and put on a determined look. She looked into the scope to get a view of her targets. Five cut-outs, human-shaped targets made out of metal we're prepared.

' _How did he get this all set up so fast?'_ Cecilia thought. ' _The match was only just yesterday!'_

Cecilia shook away those thoughts and took a deep breath. Then she pulled the trigger.

 **BANG!**

The rifle flew out of her hands as she felt as if her shoulder was about to be ripped off. She collapsed to her knees as she held her sore shoulder.

"I expected as much," Ichka said as he caught the rifle. He gave her an amused look before taking the rifle and aimed it at the targets with his single arm, not even looking through the scope. "We'll start with the basics."

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Cecilia stared at him in shock. Not only did he fire the rifle with _one arm_ , he didn't even look the slightest bit affected by the recoil.

"I don't mean this as an insult, but you really need to know how to properly use your weapon, and I don't just mean your optical drones." Ichika lectured as he held the rifle over his shoulders. "I'll give it to you straight. You _don't_ know how to handle your weapon correctly. Your aim is very bad, average at best. Your senses are bad, you're spending too much on the IS's hyper sensor and disregarding your own senses. Finally, you don't have any close combat ability, the _moment_ anyone gets in close, you're screwed. You've got a lot to work on and more, but let's start with using this rifle right."

Ichika handed her a pair of binoculars.

"Tell me what you see," he ordered.

Cecilia took the binoculars and looked at the targets a thousand meters away from them. She nearly dropped the binoculars in shock. All of the targets had a bullet hole in their heads.

' _He wasn't even looking through the scope!'_ Cecilia exclaimed in her head.

He set the rifle down and offered her a hand.

"Do you know what a kill range is?" he asked. "A killing range is the farthest range at which a hit is a certainty. A sniper's worth is determined by his or her killing range. You, as a sniper, you don't mean much considering you can't fire a simple sniper rifle."

The insult made Cecilia glare at him.

"That doesn't mean anything, if I have my IS, I can hit anything, no matter how far they are!" Cecilia exclaimed.

Ichika gave her a blank look. "Yet you couldn't hit me."

He took her hand and forced her to her feet.

"This is the problem with most pilots I meet." Ichika ranted in an irritated tone. "Sure you can use weapons installed in your IS, but that's it. Pilots like you depend too much on your IS in a fight. Tell me, could you properly fight without the PIC or the hyper sensor?"

Cecilia _really_ wanted to say yes, but in reality, the answer was no. Without PIC, she doubted she would be even able to move Blue Tears much less lift Blue Pierce, and without the hyper sensors, she wouldn't even be able to aim properly.

' _I'm beginning to see his point.'_ she thought.

"You see, you depend too much on the IS's advanced technology. The hyper sensors can't follow me because I move too fast for them to follow." Ichika began. "Then you start firing blindly out of frustration, which would get you killed in actual combat."

He reloaded the rifle the same dangerous way he did before. "First things first, I'm going to teach you how to use a sniper rifle before we move onto your IS's beam rifle."

Once again, Ichika positioned himself behind Cecilia and helped her adjust the rifle.

"When firing a gun, note these three things, the distance, the recoil of the gun, and the direction the wind blows," he said as he further helped Cecilia adjust the rifle, getting closer to her in the process. "This sniper rifle here has a range of one thousand three hundred meters, and your target is one thousand meters away. The wind is pretty good today, so don't worry about it."

Cecilia couldn't help but notice just how close Ichika was.

' _I can feel his breath on my neck!'_ Cecilia thought, her face turning red. ' _He's practically pressing his body against mine!'_

"I want you to brace yourself," Ichika said. "Grip the rifle hard, and more importantly, get your head out of the gutter and focus on the target, don't think I didn't notice you blushing the whole damn time." he teased good-heartedly.

' _Oh God, he noticed!'_ Cecilia panicked in her head.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down. Once she got herself under control, she pulled the trigger.

 **BANG!**

The recoil of the gun pushed her back, but this time, the rifle didn't fly out of her hands. She was about to fall to the ground before Ichika grabbed her by the waist, holding her up.

"Not bad, you a least hit the target, even though you only hit the arm," Ichika commented, as Cecilia ignored him and nuzzled into his chest unconsciously. "Next time, make sure that your footing is firm. On another note, not bad for a beginner."

"Really?" Cecilia asked.

"Yeah, first time I shot a gun, I shot myself in the foot." his face gained a strained smile. "A certain red-coated bastard held that over me for years."

"You shot yourself in the foot!?" Cecilia exclaimed.

Ichika deadpanned. "Let's just say I sucked when I first started. I trained like hell to get where I am today."

' _One does not simply train with the son of Sparda and not come out a badass.'_ Ichika thought.

"Okay, do it again, we're not leaving here until you're able to hit your targets in the chest or just below the head." Ichika instructed.

Cecilia gained a confused frown. "Why are you doing all of this?"

Ichika raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I mean, why are you going through all of this trouble just to help me?"

"Well, you remind me a lot of your mother," Ichika said, Cecilia raised an eyebrow at that. "I absolutely _despised_ her the first time we met."

"Ah." Cecilia sounded out nervously.

"I'll tell you this, your attitude towards me the first time we met was tame compared to hers," Ichika said blandly. "It was like she had a vendetta against me for being better than her at something and _daring_ to be born with a Y-chromosome."

' _Dammit, Mom, what the hell did you do!?'_ Cecilia internally shouted.

"You know that scar on her right arm that she got almost two years ago?" he asked.

Cecilia nodded. "Yeah, she never really talked about it."

"Well, here's the deal with that." Ichika began. "To put a long story short, she hired me for the sole purpose of, and I kid you not, one-upping me at my job. She had no idea what she got herself into, almost got herself killed, and I had to pull her ass out of the fire."

' _That is the vaguest story I have ever heard.'_ she thought. ' _Then again, Mother never really wanted to talk about it. Maybe she asked Ichika not to either.'_

Ichika helped her adjust the rifle once more. "She was humbled quite a bit after that. She hired me a lot more throughout the years, sometimes as a bodyguard, and sometimes she hired me for...clean up."

Cecilia gained a confused look. "Clean up? Like a janitor?"

Ichika shrugged. "More like an exterminator."

"An exterminator? Exterminating what?"

"You'd have to ask your mother. Anyway, yeah, you remind me a lot of your mother, she's got her heart in the right place and you do too." Ichika gained a teasing smile. "Just try _not_ to piss everyone off in a ten-mile radius."

Now normally, the blonde IS pilot would have responded violently to that remark, but since Ichika was still holding on to her, Cecilia could only pout because she did not want to leave his gentle grasp, which felt quite nice and pleasurable.

Cecilia gave an embarrassed groan. "Just shut up about my attitude already. I'm sorry okay, are you happy now!?"

Ichika grinned. "Moderately."

' _She's going to be just as much fun to tease as Patty.'_ Ichika thought.

' _Why is he always getting on my case because of that?'_ Cecilia inwardly muttered.

"Alright," Ichika said. "Let's keep shooting, I've got an entire bag full of ammo and a few backup targets."

* * *

Ichika and Cecilia flew through the air on both of their respective IS as instructed by Chifuyu.

"So, Cecilia, you got a lot better with your sniping yesterday." Ichika complemented.

Cecilia's face was rather red at the moment, not because of Ichika's compliment, but because of how...affectionate his AI, Tenebris, could be.

" _She made out with him right in front of_ _ **everyone!**_ " She internally screamed.

* * *

 _It was the day after Ichika had started training Cecilia._

 _Ichika let out a loud yawn. He was not a morning person. Not in the slightest._

 _The fact that the academy's male IS uniform was particularly uncomfortable to him didn't help much either._

 _The male uniform for IS training was a skin-tight tank top that stopped covering up from the chest down and a pair of skin-tight pants that ended halfway down his calves._

 _His uniform did nothing to hide his lean but muscular body._

 _He was practically eye candy for all of the girls there. Didn't help that most of the girls were just staring at him with heavy blushes, and or nosebleeds. He felt like a prime strip of beef thrown to a pack of starving wolves._

 _But it wasn't like he could really complain, he had_ _ **plenty**_ _of eye candy right in front of him. The girls IS training uniform was just as skin tight as his, and looked similar to a one-piece swimsuit, with leg stockings that reached to their thighs._

 _The uniforms did nothing to hide the girls' curvaceous bodies._

" _Maybe, Luka was right," Ichika muttered under his breath. "My life_ _ **is**_ _a dubbed anime."_

" _For today's lesson," his sister Chifuyu started, she and Maya were wearing tracksuits as well. "We're going to practice the basic controls of the IS. Orimura, Alcott, you're up first."_

" _Not a problem!" Cecilia exclaimed confidently, gaining the attention of the other students._

 _In a blue flash, Cecilia was now equipped with her IS, Blue Tears._

 _Ichika sighed. "I hope Tenebris won't be too pissed." he tapped the pendant around his neck. "Come on, Tenebris, up and at'em."_

 _Like before, the voluptuous blue dressed Tenebris appeared behind Ichika, embracing him once again. But this time, she had a rather sleepy expression._

" _ **Ichika,"**_ _Tenebris sounded out in a very drowsy tone._ " _ **Why did you wake me up so early?"**_

 _Everyone, aside for Houki who glared daggers at Tenebris, was startled by her sudden appearance._

" _Sorry, sorry," Ichika apologized as the demonic AI nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. "We just have a short flight to do, then you can go back to sleep, okay?"_

 _Chifuyu shook off her initial shock and walked up to Ichika and Tenebris._

" _Ichika, who is this?" she asked._

 _Ichika scratched the back of his head as he sweat dropped at the sight of_ _ **both**_ _Houki and Cecilia glaring at him and Tenebris._

'Well, they at least have a legitimate reason to glare at me now.' _Ichika thought as he remembered kissing Tenebris right_ in front _of Houki_.

" _To put a long story short, Tabane and I did something we really shouldn't have with Core 001, and Tenebris here was the result," Ichika explained._

 _This only furthered his sister's confusion. "What is she exactly?"_

" _In layman's terms, a fully sentient AI." he answered._

 _Chifuyu rubbed her temples, she was starting to get a headache. "Just...suit up and fly already."_

" _ **Fine, we'll fly, Ichika,"**_ _Tenebris said._ " _ **But I want my good morning kiss first,"**_ _she demanded seductively._

 _And just like that, the whole class had been silenced with those words._

" _Fine," he sighed. "You're always so needy when I wake you up early."_

 _Ichika overlooked the incredulous looks everyone sent him._

 _Tenebris cupped the side of his face and gave him a deep kiss, completely ignoring where she was performing such an intimate act. The kiss was_ _ **far**_ _from innocent._

" _EEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!" every girl screamed out._

 _Maya, who was standing next to Chifuyu, fainted, as did a few other students. The rest had their faces lit up like a Christmas tree._

 _The only exceptions were Houki, Cecilia, and Chifuyu._

 _Houki and Cecilia, the latter blushing immensely, were now glaring at him and the sexy succubus to the point where holes could practically burn through the devil hunter's skin, while Chifuyu had a strained smile on her face as her eyebrow twitched at the sight._

 _After a few more seconds of lip-locking, the two were engulfed in a familiar dome of black and blue flames._

* * *

Needless to say, Cecilia was a bit jealous and rather hot under the collar.

"Ichika, how are you so skilled at using an IS?" Cecilia asked. She and her classmates noticed that despite Ichika's arm issue, it was surprising to see that his IS could move his right arm for him as if his arm had never been injured.

News about how Ichika could pilot an IS had spread only a few days before he was suddenly shipped off to the IS Academy. There was no possible way for him to get as good as he was with an IS in that time frame.

"You know Tabane Shinonono?" Ichika asked.

"Yeah, she's the one who created the IS," Cecilia replied.

"She's also a close friend to my family. For the past five or so years, I've been hanging out with her while my sister was...gone," he said as he trailed off at the end.

"Wait, you've been with the creator of IS for the past five years!?" Cecilia all but shouted. "How much _do_ you know about the IS?"

"A lot more than anyone here in this place. I've helped Tabane build a few ISs in the past before we moved on to other projects."

Ichika deadpanned. ' _Nero and I should have never introduced her to alchemy.'_ That memory sent some headaches to the poor, lone male pilot.

"Wow," Cecilia said in honest amazement.

[Orimura, Alcott!] Chifuyu's voice came from their IS's com system. [Execute a power dive and then come to a complete stop.]

"You got it," Ichika replied.

"Roger that," Cecilia said. "Well, ladies first."

Cecilia shot off to the ground and executed the landing perfectly. She even had a small, smug smile on her face.

"Alright, time to show off," Ichika said with a smug smile of his own.

With a loud boom, Ichika shot off to the ground at high speeds, become a streak of red and blue light.

"Royalgraud," Ichika muttered.

Unknown to anyone, Ichika's shield points shot up all the way from a mere hundred points, all the way to seven hundred.

Just as Ichika was about to crash into the ground, a few of his shield points disappeared as a small orb of energy appeared in front of him. He turned his thrusters off immediately as the orb crashed into the ground. The orb burst, sending a powerful, almost invisible stream of energy towards Ichika, completely stopping his downward momentum. Ichika pushed off the ground with his right arm, sending him into the air, he did a front flip as he landed.

"So, how'd I do?" Ichika asked.

Everyone gave Ichika a slack-jawed expression, but three random girls raised signs with 10's on them.

Ichika deactivated his IS and fist pumped.

"Yes!" he cheered. "I still got it!"

Chifuyu walked up to him with her patented stream expression.

"That was the most unnecessarily dangerous landing I've seen," she said. "Next time I ask you to do a maneuver in your IS, do something a bit more practical."

"I make no promises," Ichika stated with a smirk.

Ichika's smirk grew wider as his sister's eyes narrowed at him. Messing with his sister had become his new favorite pastime. God help her blood pressure.

* * *

"Orimura, congratulations on your inauguration as Class Rep.!" a girl yelled as they set off some party poppers.

It was dinner time, and Ichika decided to hang out with Houki instead of eating with his sister in awkward silence like they had for the week. He at least made sure he that he left Chifuyu with a good home cooked meal. He sat with both Houki and Cecilia beside him.

' _Oh bobbily boo, I forgot about that!'_ Ichika mentally panicked. ' _Well, silver lining, Tatenashi, will be glad I'm coming to student council meetings with her.'_

"Thanks..." Ichika said blandly.

"Aren't you popular," Houki remarked sarcastically with a scowl.

"I did not ask for this, and you know it." he shot back. ' _Great she's re-entered Stuck-Up-Bitch Mode.'_

A sudden white flash blinded both Ichika and Houki.

"Hello there, I'm with the newspaper club." said a girl with brown hair and glasses.

The girl turned to Cecilia, who was standing to her left, as Ichika was blinking the spots out of his eye.

"Oh, Cecilia, if you don't mind, would you get into the picture too?" the girl asked.

"What?" Cecilia turned to Ichika with a small smile. "You mean, _just the two of us?!_ "

The girl nodded. "You and your personal units are the center of attention, Ichika's especially! It'd look even better if you guys would shake hands or something."

Cecilia was smiling widely. "Oh, do you really think so? You will make sure that I'm sent copies of the pictures too, won't you?"

"No problem," the brown haired girl said. "Come on, stand up."

Ichika shook his head as he stood up with Cecilia.

' _Dammit, all I wanted to do was hang out with Houki!'_ Ichika internally shouted. ' _Was that too much to ask!?'_

* * *

Chifuyu sighed as she put her cell phone up to her ear. After a few seconds of ringing, the person she called picked up.

[Chi-chan,] came Tabane's overly excited voice. [It's so good to hear from you again!]

Chifuyu winced at the loudness of Tabane's voice. "Calm down, Tabane, it's not a social call."

[Aw, I wanted to at least catch up with you after so long.]

"I need to know what happened to Ichika while I was gone." Chifuyu's voice was laced with a tone that promised pain if Tabane didn't give her what she wanted.

[Ikkun hasn't told you yet?] Tabane sounded genuinely surprised.

"No, he just gave me a vague story, and whenever I try to talk to him about it, he just glares at me."

[Yeah, that sounds like something he would do. He's usually rather mellow, but when he's anxious or nervous, he acts like that.]

"Why would he be nervous or anxious?" Chifuyu asked.

[Chi-chan, he's the only male in an all-girls school, a school he had no desire to enroll in, that and he's probably trying to find a way to break down about what happened to him in a way that doesn't seem insane to you.]

"What?"

[Even I thought it was insane at first.]

Chifuyu raised a slightly amused eyebrow. " _You_ _of all people_ thought someone was insane?"

[No need to tease me now Chi-chan,] Chifuyu could practically hear Tabane's pout from her side of the call. [You would too if you heard it from him.]

Chifuyu sighed. "Just tell me what happened to him already!"

Tabane was silent for a few seconds. [...I can't. He made me promise not to tell you.]

Chifuyu growled. "Of course he did."

[Don't worry, Chi-chan, I've got a hunch that Ikkun will have no choice but to tell you soon.] Tabane said in a tone that screamed 'I know something you don't.'

Chifuyu's eye narrowed. "What are you planning?"

[I'm not planning anything, but someone else is though.]

Chifuyu's eyes narrowed. "Phantom Task?"

Tabane gave a good-hearted laugh on the other side. [Chi-chan, in the last five years, I've found out that they're _much_ bigger fish to fry.]

And just like that, Tabane hung up.

Chifuyu grit her teeth as she put her phone down. Her call only gave her more questions and not a single answer.

* * *

"Did you hear that the representative for Class 1-2 has been changed?" a random girl asked as she and a few other girls stood in front of Ichika's desk.

"Yeah," another answered. "Now it's that new transfer student, what's her face."

Ichika raised an eyebrow as he leaned into his seat. "A transfer student, at this time of the year?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah, supposedly she's from China."

Cecilia gave a rather smug look. "Hmph, I wonder if she transferred to study my techniques?"

' _Your techniques were shit till I came around.'_ Ichika ranted in his head.

He wanted to say that out loud, he _really_ did, but if Cecilia was anything like her mother, then it was more trouble than it was worth.

"Is the transfer student any good with her IS?" Ichika asked.

A blue-haired girl stepped forth. "The only classes with a student with a personal IS are classes 1 and 4, so we'll be fine."

"That information is outdated." came a voice from the class entrance. "As of now, the representative of Class 1-2 now has a personal IS as well. So it's not going to be as easy to win anymore."

Ichika turned his head and his eyes widened in recognition.

She was a rather petite girl with light brown hair tied into twin tails with yellow ribbons and green eyes. Her IS Academy uniform had the sleeves detached, showing her altered version of the uniform as a class representative. For some particular reason whenever she smiled, one of her fangs would be exposed.

"Rin?" Ichika called out as he stood up. "You still flat, short, and shit?"

And like that, all sound in the academy stopped.

* * *

Flames were all that could be seen, a never-ending inferno that would burn to ashes anything it came in contact with.

" **That odor, I know it!"** a demonic voice bellowed in the flames.

A dark figure stood up on two legs in the raging inferno, it's appearance was obscured by the flames, but one would know immediately, it was not human.

" **It's the stench of treachery and betrayal."**

The flames raged even further as if responding to the being's anger.

" **SPAAAAAAARDAAAAAAA!"**

 **Chapter End**

 **Review Responses.**

 **guest: Chifuyu is in the harem, have no fear.**

 **DioBrandoVampire(Review1): Thanks, man!**

 **DioBrandoVampire(Review2): I hated Ichika's personality in canon.**

 **DioBrandoVampire(Review3): Their relationship will improve, but not for a while.**

 **Ragna Bloodedge(Review1): Thanks, I enjoyed making this story's version of Ichika.**

 **Ragna Bloodedge(Review2): Thank you.**

 **Ragna Bloodedge(Review3): She's in the harem, don't worry.**

 **DeathNath: Tenebris is in the harem, and don't worry, this won't be a mass harem. Those are way too dumb.**

 **Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov: I read a few chapters of your Masou Gakuen HxH crossover when it first came out, but I had absolutely no idea what was going on. Ichika's past as well as his training with Dante and Bayonetta will not disappoint. It will be awesome and it will be hilarious. Not to mention that Ichika's got connections to nearly all major characters in Infinite Stratos through running his branch of the Devil May Cry.**

 **edboy4926: Thanks.**

 **Saberfang Ocralodon: Profanity is always welcomed here...Bitchass motherfucker!**

 **Shadow Joestar: Ichika made her humble.**

 **Lexus-Regis: There will be more interaction with Ichika and Chifuyu soon.**

 **DmcNero(Review1): Thanks, man!**

 **DmcNero(Review2): Trust me on this, dude, I've got a goddamn vendetta against canon Ichika.**

 **DmcNero(Review3): I don't get why there's basically no Ichika x Chifuyu fics either.**

 **New Universe Returns: Maybe they'll be here chapter, I don't know. ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з= ( ▀ ͜͞ʖ▀) =ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿**

 **XXStarkiller96: Your wish has been answered, LOVE ME DAMMIT!**

 **EvilMagicman: All basic Styles are incorporated into Ichika's IS. Tenebris is always 10/10 my boi!**

 **Qin W.X: Worry not, there will be a lot more fighting in the future, perhaps maybe the next chapter, I don't know...̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з= ( ▀ ͜͞ʖ▀) =ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿, I just wanted use this again.**

 **Kamencolin: Charlotte is my favorite out of all of the canon harem.**

 **Bunny153539: There will be even more abridged references in the future.**

 **MechaDragon99: Thanks for the love, bruh! Have you seen Devil May Cry 3 The Abridged SP00D? That's my favorite DMC parody.**

 **FDGamerml: Thanks, man!**

 **AndiDuel: I've said it before and I'll say it again, I** _**hate**_ **the original Ichika.**

 **Scoolio(Review1): Thanks, my boi! The fourth wall is my bitch, and like to keep my pimp hand strong.**

 **Scoolio(Review2): Zelretch will only appear in my Self-Inserts or Omakes.**

 **Scoolio(Review3): WORSHIP ME, YOU FOOLISH MORTALS!**

 **ARSLOTHES: Here's the next chapter.**


	5. Mission Five: Devils Never Cry

**Mission Five: Devils Never Cry**

The whole classroom was silent as Rin stared at Ichika.

Rin's face grew red with pure rage and steam could be seen coming out of her head while the sound of a train whistle went off. Ichika on the other hand just had a shit eating grin on his face.

"ICHIKA!" Rin shouted as she partially summoned her IS, both her arms were covered in red armour with yellow markings on them.

Ichika's grin widened. "Royalguard."

Ichika's IS was partially summoned onto his left arm.

Rin let out a flurry of punches at Ichika at a speed that would make the Joestar family proud. Fortunately, Ichika was able to single handedly parried every single punch with practiced ease like a professional tennis player in a relay.

"Come on, Rin, you know I've played enough Street Fighter to parry the hell out of almost anything." Ichika said.

Rin fumed in rage and panted from exhaustion, but she stopped and deactivated her IS, crossed her arms, turned away from him, and pouted.

Ichika sighed but smiled. "Rin, you know I'm just teasing."

Rin turned, facing Ichika. "It's been a year since we last saw each other, and the _first_ _thing_ you do is tease me!"

Ichika suddenly hugged Rin, causing her to blush uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry. Do you have any idea how much I missed you?" Ichika said as he held her close.

"I-I missed you too." Rin mumbled into Ichika's chest.

The rest of the classroom looked on at the touching scene with looks of envy and jealousy sent at Rin.

Houki and Cecilia on the other hand, were busy glaring holes at Ichika, who was too busy not giving a damn about what they thought about him right now. As far as he was concerned, his closest friend was back, and he was going to spend as much time with her as he could for the rest of the day.

"Just who is that new girl, and why is Ichika hugging her?" Cecilia asked. Her question went unanswered.

Rin pushed herself away from Ichika and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You ruined my dynamic entry!"

Ichika sweatdropped. ' _Dante and I were not good influences on her.'_

The demon hunter raised his unbandaged arm up in surrender. "My bad, my bad. I super special promise to not do it again."

"You're going to do it again on purpose again, aren't you?" Rin deadpanned.

Ichika grinned. "Oh maliciously!"

Rin hung her head and sighed but a small smile appeared. "You haven't changed a bit."

"You haven't either, wouldn't change you for the world." Ichika proclaimed as he turned her around and began pushing her to the door.

"Hey!" Rin exclaimed. "Wait, we still have catching up to do!"

"Don't worry, we can catch up later, I'll hang out with you as much as you want today when lunch starts."

"B-But-!"

"Rin," Ichika said as an evil smile made its way onto his face. "Do I have to remind you about the Mario Party incident?"

Rin's eyes turned hollow, her skin turned sickly pale, her expression was that of a war veteran who had seen some shit. In an instant, Rin was running down the hall like the Devil was on her heels. Technically, he was.

* * *

 **At the Devil May Cry in Fortuna.**

Nero could be seen curled up into a ball rocking back and forth.

"I don't want to have my coins stolen again." he mumbled in a fit of madness that would have eldritch deities scratch their heads in confusion.

His wife, Kyrie, sweat dropped at the sight.

"He must being remembering the Mario Party incident again." she said as she went off to make Nero some hot chocolate.

Kyrie shivered as she remembered just what transpired on that fateful day. It was the day that showed Ichika was the coldest motherfucker in the neighborhood.

* * *

 **Back in the IS Academy.**

Ichika chuckled good heartedly at the sight of Rin dashing down the halls. Unfortunately, that joy died as soon as Chifuyu walked into the classroom.

Chifuyu stared at Ichika with her typical professional mask. Ichika knew she wanted to talk to him about more...complicated topics. But now wasn't the place or the time, and besides, he was planning to spend the rest of the day catching up with Rin. He _totally_ wasn't avoiding his sister on purpose.

"Sorry, Orimura-sensei, I'll get to my seat now." he said in a tone as cold as his gaze.

Chifuyu internally flinched at the cold look Ichika sent her way. It hurt her, it truly did, but she knew it was nothing close compared to what she did to her own brother. Her fist shook as she made her way to the podium, but she hid it well. She'd took what Tabane told her for now.

Ichika had better tell her what happened, or else she would do something she'll likely regret.

* * *

Rin and Ichika, were sitting at a table at lunch together alone, while Houki and Cecilia eavesdropped on them from the next table over.

"It's been a hell of a time since you left." Ichika said as he took a bite of his pepperoni pizza. ' _Sweet_ _ **glorious**_ _pizza, how I've missed you so!'_

"Yeah, Trish gave me a call a few months ago and told me you opened up shop in Tokyo." Rin explained as she ate some of her ramen.

Ichika raised an eyebrow and gave a teasing grin. "Oh, so you have time for Trish, but no time for little ol' me?"

Rin elbowed him in the side before sighing. "After we moved back to China, things got...complicated between my mom and dad."

Ichika winced, he could guess what happened. "You want to talk about it?"

Rin gave a bland look to the table over where Houki and Cecilia were not so discreetly staring at them.

"Not here," she hinted with a quiet tone.

Ichika nodded. "True, not the best place to have that kind of talk."

"So, how's business?" Rin asked.

"Booming." Ichika said with a wry smile. "Ever since the whole incident on Vie de Marli, the United Nations got involved. The UN gives us the jobs they can't handle on their own, which is, alarmingly, a lot of them."

Rin gave him a knowing smile. "Having the opposite problem of Dante I see. Well, I bet you're glad you finally have some time off from work now that you're here."

Ichika nodded reluctantly. "One of the _few_ upsides of being sent here."

"Speaking about being sent here," Rin gave Ichika a curious look. "How _did_ you find out that you could pilot an IS in the first place? It was all over the news, you've got to tell me!"

"Geez, fine," Ichika relented. "Well then, gather around kiddies! Papa Ichika's about to tell you a tale grander beyond your wildest dreams."

It was only two minutes before crickets could be heard as Rin gave him a dry look. "Well..."

"I...actually don't have good story for this. I kind of got lost in that big multipurpose facility where I was supposed to take my exam, walked into the wrong room and touched an IS, accidentally activating it in front of a few people."

"You disappoint me, my dude." Rin said in deadpan.

"I disappoint myself."

Two pairs of hands slammed down on their table, it was Houki and Cecilia. The two gave Ichika a harsh glare that he returned with gusto, making the two flinch.

' _I was in the middle of some friendly banter, you do not mess with a man's friendly banter.'_ Ichika thought bitterly.

"I-Ichika, I think it's about time you gave me an explanation!" Houki demanded, stuttering due to Icihka's glare.

Cecilia's eye twitched. "Don't tell me you're actually dating the transfer student now!?"

Ichika and Rin said nothing for a few seconds, both of their faces had a red hue to them.

"Well...you see..." Rin trailed off.

Ichika scratched the side of his head. "That situation is kind of complicated. You see, we used to date each other before she had to move back to China a year ago."

"Eh?" both Cecilia and Houki said, their heads tilted with empty eyes.

' _Oh God, no!'_ Ichika panicked in his head. ' _Please tell me they haven't become full yandere!'_

Ichika was getting some PTSD flashbacks from when Dante forced him to play Doki Doki Literature Club when the demon hunter realised that Ichika was as dense as a black hole when it came to the opposite sex.

Many other dating sims came after all, with yanderes. Due to consistently _always_ ending up with a yandere on his first playthrough of any dating sim played, Ichika was pretty sure he was likely to end up sticking his dick in crazy. Wait, he was screwing Tabane, a sociopath that gave no fucks about the consequences of her actions, and cared for no one other than a select few. If your names weren't Ichika, Chifuyu, Houki, Tenebris, and Chloe, then you could burn for all she cared.

Ichika's odds of sticking his dick in crazy was one hundred and one percent. Margin of error: 1%

Ichika broke out of his musings and flicked both Houki and Cecilia in the forehead, effectively knocking the yandere out of them...for now.

"I believe introductions are finally in order." Ichika said once he had control of the situation.

He gestured to Rin. "This is Lingyin Huang, or as I like to call her, Rin. Houki, she transferred to our school shortly after you moved."

Houki gave Ichika a confused look. "Really?"

Ichika nodded. "Right around that time this," he gestured to his bandaged arm and his eye. "Happened. She was the only one in school who gave me the time of day after that."

Rin gave Ichika a worried look as he took another bite of his pizza.

"Is your arm and eye still acting up?" Rin asked while gently placing her hand on his bandaged arm.

Ichika sighed. "Every now and then, yeah. Not as bad as it used to be."

Houki felt something crack in her just like in the first day of class.

She never really thought about how what happened to him would affect him socially. Was Rin the _only_ person that interacted with him? Even she made new friends when she had to move because her sister revealed the IS to the world. She could only imagine how lonely Ichika was after she left.

"Ahem!" Cecilia glared at Rin. "Since you seemed to have forgotten about _me_ , allow me to introduce myself. I am Cecilia Alcott, the United Kingdom's representative contender." a smug arrogant smile etched onto her face. "As a matter of fact, Ichika and I had a fierce battle that-"

Rin turned to Ichika, tuning the blond girl out. "So, I heard you were chosen to be Class-1's representative."

"Yeah, had to fight Cecilia to get it though." Ichika admitted.

Rin chuckled. "How long did she last?"

"Three minutes due to grace period."

Rin honestly looked surprised. "You gave her three minutes? That's a lot longer than I would give her."

"You're just as merciless as Bayonetta." Ichika said dryly. "But yeah, there's no real challenge here."

Rin smiled. "If you need a sparring partner, I can help."

"Rin, you're too good to me."

"Are you listening to me!?" Cecilia yelled finally realizing that she had been ignored.

Rin turned to Cecilia with a coy smile. "Sorry, I was just too busy not giving a damn."

Cecilia stared at her in shock. "I can't believe you just said that!"

Houki slammed her hands on the table. "Either way, _I'm_ Ichika's sparring partner."

"More like my damn padawan." Ichika mumbled under his breath, only Rin heard him, she smirked.

"Look, I'm having a nice chat with Ichika right now." Rin hugged Ichika's bandaged arm with a fake smile so sweet it could be considered angelic. "I'd appreciate it if you would _kindly_ _back off._ "

Houki and Cecilia were both taken back by how scary she looked right now as well as seeing a mask of doom floating above her.

' _Yeah, definitely Bayonetta's influence right there.'_ Ichika thought.

Cecilia scowled. "Well, you certainly have a lot of nerve. _You're_ the one that entered to picture after we did."

Rin gave Cecilia a condescending smile that made her fume. "Actually it wasn't 'after you,' I've known him longer than you have."

"Don't even go there, because I've known him longer than you have!" Houki yelled. "In fact, we're so close that Ichika's eaten at my house several times!"

Rin's smile turned down right malicious. "Oh, mine too. What a coincidence." Cecilia and Houki gasped. "He use to come over and eat with us all time, ever since we were in elementary school."

Houki turned to Ichika. "Ichika, just what is she talking about, and how come you've never mentioned any of this to me!?"

"You haven't mentioned this to me either!" Cecilia exclaimed.

Ichika closed his eye and let out a frustrated sigh. He took a sip of his cola before answering.

He looked at Houki. "You never asked, that and you've got a mountain of anger management issues." he turned to Cecilia. "And I've only known you for nearly two weeks, my personal life is none of your business."

"Ugh!" the two girls felt as if arows had pierced their hearts, and _not_ in a good way.

Rin's malicious smile turned downright evil. "And besides, I'm closer to him than you two are, after all, we were boyfriend and girlfriend before I had to move."

Ichika sweatdropped. ' _The salt is strong with these two.'_

Houki's and Cecilia's eyebrows started to twitch violently, dark auras encompassed the two girls.

"O-Oh _really now_?" Cecilia said shakily, doing everything she could to keep her anger in check.

"And j-just how _close_ were you two?" Houki demanded through gritted teeth.

Rin made a fake innocent expression and put a finger to her chin making it seem as if she was thinking about something.

"Well~..." she said with a coy grin. "I can show you if you're so insistent on knowing~."

Rin suddenly grabbed Ichika's collar and pulled him down for a passionate kiss, completely shocking everyone watching, it didn't help that she moaned into the kiss. The two pulled back with a small string of saliva connecting the two still.

She looked into Ichika's single eye while a loving smile appeared on her cute face. "You have no idea how much I wanted to do that the moment I saw you."

Ichika on the other hand, his face had turned red, had a wry grin. ' _Girl is fucking thirsty!'_

Tenebris, who was watching from the jewel in Ichika's pendant, grinned like a kid on Christmas day.

" **I knew I approved of that girl for a reason."** she said as she watched Ichika hold back both Houki and Cecilia from trying to kill Rin for the rest of lunch.

* * *

"Well," Cecilia said dryly as she deadpanned at Ichika in his IS. "Don't _you_ look happy."

Today was the day of the class league match, a week had gone by. Ichika's opponent was none other than Rin, he was absolutely giddy.

While Ichika had been trained by Dante and Bayonetta for the most part, when Rin started hanging out with him and got involved with the more...demonic aspects of his life, Lady and Trish opted to train her. By the time those two were done with Rin, she was a force to be reckoned with, and this was before she got her hands on an IS.

"I can't help it," Ichika admitted with a grin. "It's been over a year since we last fought each other. My blood is positively boiling right now."

Houki shook her head. "What weapon do you have planned to use against her? Because you didn't use any weapons when training Cecilia and I."

Ichika smirked. "I've got something special planned, don't worry."

Cecilia and Houki were going to just watch Ichika had in store for the fight, but they weren't able to get a word out as Ichika rocketed off the the arena.

Ichika slowed down as he neared Rin, with her part pink and black IS in the arena.

" _Tenebris, what can you tell me about Rin's IS?"_ Ichika asked his demonic AI.

" _ **Well, her IS is called ShenLong, it's got a pair of Chinese scimitars called Souten Gagetsu that can combine for a double-bladed form, and a pair of omnidirectional shockwave cannons that can be enhanced by the built in Thermal Diffusion Impact Cannons for explosive shots."**_ Tenebris explained.

Ichika grinned. ' _This is going to be a fun fight.'_

"Ichika," Rin deadpanned. "Did you _really_ have to go with the most edgy IS you could think of?"

"Yes!" Ichika answered without single bit of shame.

Ichika raised his right arm and in a red flash a black sword with, red glowing lines, and a red ornately etched base resembling a German Großes Messer, with a motorcycle-like gear shift appeared in his hand.

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Is that..."

Ichika nodded. "Yeah, I got Nero's help in making this, it's even got a modified version of the Exceed System. I call it Queen of Spades."

"I get the feeling you're ripping off Nero," Rin said blandly.

In another red flash, an oversized black revolver appeared in Ichika's left hand.

"Okay, _now_ I'm ripping off Nero." Ichika said as he leveled his gun at Rin.

"What do you call that one, Black Rose?" Rin asked blandly.

Ichika said nothing, he just looked off to the left, not willing to look her in the eye.

Rin face palmed. "Oh my God, you actually did name it that."

"Can we fight already!?"

Rin answered Ichika by charging at him with one of her scimitars, Ichika blocked the strike with his sword, locking both of their blades. She swung her other scimitar at his side, but it was countered by Ichika shooting it away with his revolver. He broke their sword lock and backed off, only to charge at her swinging his blade at her head. Rin ducked Ichika's swing and stabbed upwards at his torso, forcing Ichika to twirl to the side to avoid it.

The two of them dashed back, creating some distance.

Ichika cracked his neck. "Good to see you haven't gotten rusty."

Rin smirked. "I was for a while, but when I got my IS, all I did was train."

"Good to hear might as well crank it up a notch." Ichika proclaimed.

He twisted his sword's handle causing it to emit a noise that sounded like he was reeving a motorcycle, as he did this, the blade turned red hot.

Ichika smile grew wider. "Activate Swordmaster. Hope you're ready, this is about to get crazy!"

He charged Rin at high speeds, but instead of swinging at the sides of overhead, he ducked down low and swung Queen of Spades upwards. Rin blocked his blade with both of her scimitars, she knew what to expect from that blade of his, but even then, the Exceed system is not something to be underestimated.

The two were carried up nearly fifteen meters in the air with a streak of fire, without the use of their IS's thrusters.

* * *

Chifuyu, Maya, Cecilia, and Houki, who were watching the fight from a secure room in the academy, were all greatly surprised by Ichika's new melee weapon.

"Maya, get me the specs on that sword," Chifuyu commanded.

"Let's see," Maya said as she typed away on her keyboard. "Here we are! Queen of Spades, a sword that incorporates something known as the Exceed System."

"Exceed System?" Houki asked.

Maya nodded. "Looks like Ichika wrote a description for what it does in the specs. The Exceed System is the motorcycle-like gear shift, which when pulled, sprays a flammable propellant across the blade and opponent, greatly increasing the power of its blows. Queen of Spades can be revved up to three times, and can be released either in one incredibly powerful strike, or three separate blows."

Cecilia's eyes widened in shock. "That's incredible!"

Chifuyu narrowed her eyes at the screen. "By the looks of it, the sword is also powerful enough for jet propulsion. Just who gave him such a ridiculous weapon?"

* * *

With the battle now taken to the skies, Ichika and Rin were practically black and dark pink streaks moving through the air. Sparks could be seen whenever the two clashed together.

Ichika shot at Rin a few times with Black Rose while he dodged her as she twirled around with the combined form of Souten Gagetsu. Rin raised Souten Gagetsu up high and brought it down, Ichika side stepping it with ease. The male IS pilot noticed that the floating orbs above her shoulders started glowing orange.

"Royalguard!" Ichika shouted just as a fiery red bullet shoot out of Rin's cannon.

Just as the flame covered bullet was about to land a direct hit on Ichika, he did the same blocking stance Dante taught him while also form a small ball of energy out of some of his shield points. The ball shifted to the form of an energy field on the moment of impact. The bullet was completely neutralized and the flames were dispersed as Ichika swiped his hand through the air.

* * *

"What was that!?" Cecilia yelled in confusion. "She clearly hit him dead on!"

Maya gasped. "Orimura's shield points, they've jumped up all the way to seven hundred!"

"Seven hundred?" Chifuyu repeated in confusion. "How?"

"I-I don't know," Maya admitted.

"There's definitely more to that IS of his than the specs say," Chifuyu concluded.

Houki and Cecilia focused their attention on the screen showing Ichika's and Rin's battle.

"He's actually taking her seriously." Cecilia said in awe, finally seeing the true difference between their skills.

Houki, on the other hand, was staring at Rin, shocked at how well she was keeping up with him.

' _Did she get this good by training alongside Ichika when I left?'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

"So, you incorporated 'Styles' into your IS I take it?" Rin concluded with a smirk.

Ichika nodded. "Took a bit of tinkering and creative thinking, but I did it."

The demon hunter revved his sword up three times, making it glow white hot.

"Swordmaster! Coming at you full force, Rin!" Ichika shouted as he moved faster than he ever had during their fight, propelled by Queen of Spades at its maximum charge with the aid of his thrusters.

Rin's eyes widened as Ichika was about to close the distance between them and no doubt end the match.

 _BOOM!_

A large flaming object comparable to a meteor crashed dead on right into Ichika, considering that he was in Swordmaster mode, which only has a mere one hundred shields, the force of the object was enough to not only get rid of those points on impact, but cause enough damage to his IS that it was forcibly put back into its dormant state.

Ichika was hurled down into the floor of the arena along with a giant flaming object without the protection of an IS. An explosion rocked the IS stadium and a large pillar of fire erupted from where the object and Ichika impacted.

"Ichika!" Rin shouted, not at all expecting that to happen.

Confusion and utter shock spread throughout the audience as they watched. A growl could be heard coming from the inferno below, but only a select few in the academy knew just what it was.

Rin, along with Tatenashi and Kanzashi, who were watching their fight, narrowed their eyes at the raging fire. The three girls knew one thing was about to happen...

All hell was about to break loose.

* * *

An emergency alarm blared from Maya's terminal as everyone stared at the screen in shock.

"What!?" Cecilia exclaimed in shock. "What in the Devil just happened out there!?"

"The system's been damaged!" Maya explained. "An unidentified object pierced the Deflection Shield!"

Houki covered her mouth in shock as what just happened finally sunk in.

"Oh God, that thing hit Ichika dead on!" Houki shouted getting everyone's attention.

Everyone's eyes widened as they realised Houki was right, Ichika had taken a direct hit from the object, taking the full force of impact, and the resulting explosion.

Chufuyu's head snapped to Maya. "What's the status of where Orimura's IS is?"

Maya didn't answer, she just gazed at the screen with a look of horror on her face.

Chifuyu was beginning to lose her patience. "Maya!"

"H-His IS has been disabled," Maya said grimly, causing everyone to gasp.

Chifuyu felt a growing pit in her stomach. ' _This can't be happening. This can't be happening!'_

"Orimura's IS shifted back to one hundred shields just before impact, not to mention his IS doesn't have the Absolute Defense System in it." Maya kept explaining, she couldn't tear her eyes from the screen.

Cecilia turned to Maya. "What do you mean he doesn't have the Absolute Defense System!? _All_ IS units have it built into them during production! Piloting one without it is akin to suicide."

Chifuyu gritted her teeth and grabbed the radio for the stadium speakers.

"Huang, get out of there immediately!" she shouted, she turned to Maya. "Keep surveillance on whatever the hell that thing is."

* * *

Blast shields started covering the audience's portion of the stadium, protecting them while they evacuated the area.

Rin was hesitant to leave but did as she was told, while she may be one of the only people in the academy qualified to face whatever just crashed into the arena, she was out of her league right now. And besides, right now there was probably a particularly pissed off demon hunter who'd want to blow off some steam.

"Kick its ass, Ichika!" Rin yelled at the top of her lungs before leaving the arena and heading for the launch bay.

A good portion of the flames dispersed with a loud boom, and the body of a young man could be seen flying from the point of impact. The young man bounced off the ground a total of five times with enough force to crack the ground before crashing into the area wall.

It was Ichika, his shirt had turned into chard tathers and his pants were ripped in a few places and singed black blood was covering the side of his head, his left shoulder was lower than his right shoulder, showing that it was dislocated. Ichika pulled himself out of the wall and slammed his left shoulder against it, citing a nasty crack from the appendage but instantly fixing the damage done to it.

"Ow! Oh...ahh, that's better," Ichika said relievingly as he walked towards the inferno, his right bandaged arm hanging limply from his side due to the sling being torn off and burned by the inferno that crashed into him. "That was rather rude, don't you think?"

A silhouette could be seen with in the flames, loud footsteps could be heard as the being inside the inferno made its way out.

After a few more seconds the creature finally emerged from the raging inferno.

 **BGM: God Eater OST - Merciless King**

It was as tall as a two story house, it's head was like a dragon's, it was covered in silver ornate armour that exposed it's burning red eyes, curved up horns above the eyes that ended with red tips. It's mouth had no lips exposing it's yellow teeth, the neck was long and looked flexible, with silver scale-like armour plating on the sides of its neck. The belly of the beast had an orange glow that revealed several black rib cage-like appendages guarding the glowing light. It's arms and legs were covered in silver metallic armour with golden claws. It's legs were double jointed, and the dragonic being had a long snake-like tail that had a bladed point that ended with a small blade at the tip, making it look like a scorpion's tail. The bottom of the tail was segmented in certain areas making them glow orange, and on it's back was a large golden protrusion that seemed like more armor.

The demon sniffed the air before letting out an ear shattering roar before he turned his face towards the young demon hunter and growled. " **Spawn of Sparda!"**

Ichika raised an eyebrow. "You talking to me?"

" **Yes, there's no mistaking that** _**accursed stench!**_ " the demon exclaimed as the flames surrounding the beast grew hotter due to it's anger. " **It is the smell of betrayal, a crime that will haunt his blood till the end of time!"**

Ichika rolled his eyes. "Seventy-nine..."

 **BGM END (Record scratch)**

" **What?"** the being asked.

Ichika waved off his concern. "Oh, don't mind me, please, continue."

" **...Okay...I will burn your body to cinders and revile in your pain!"**

"Three hundred and six..."

" **Your agony will know no bounds!"**

"Five thousand four hundred eleven..."

" **I will burn away your very existence from this mortal plane!"**

"Fifty-six..."

" **I will rip apart all you love before your eyes!"**

"Two hundred ninety-nine."

" **Okay, that does it, what the hell are you doing!?"**

Ichika scratched the side of his head with his left arm. "Ah, you see, it's a little hobby of mine, I hear these 'You're going to Suffer' speeches so often I started making mental notes when I hear certain lines."

The demon grinned. " **Wow, you know, making little of the situation shows just how pathetic you really are."**

A condescending smile made its way onto Ichika face. "Fifty-eight..."

The demon growled. " **Oh, how mature of you Little Terry."**

"Thirty-two..."

" **By Mundus, you are such a damn child!"**

"One hundred and eight..."

" **ARROGANT LITTLE BRAT!"**

"Eight hundred and twenty-four..."

The demon's anger grew along with the intensity of the flames. " **I'm going to start beating you now, and I don't know when I'm going to stop."**

Ichika cracked his neck. "Oh really, you and what army?"

As if on cue, the sound of glass shattering could be heard throughout the arena, the dimensional barrier that separated the human world from the parallel world of Purgatorio had been shattered. A small army of demons had leaked into the world.

The demonic army consisted of scarecrow-like beings with large blades on one of their limbs, iron gibbets containing a human's skeleton wielding a pair of giant cleavers. A loud high pitch screech could be heard as a gargantuan centipede-like demon flew inside of the stadium.

Ichika looked at the army blankly. "Oh, bobbily boo, _that_ army."

" **You will feel the wrath of Xaphan!"** the demon now revealed as Xaphan proclaimed. " **General of Mundus, Stoker of the Forges of Hell!"**

' _Geez, is Mundus still pissed about being sealed in Hell? Oh, who am I kidding?! It's Mundus we're talking about!'_ Ichika inwardly grumbled. "Huh? I wasn't listening, come back later, maybe the fucks I give will replenish by then."

" **I'LL RIP OFF YOUR HEAD AND SHIT DOWN YOUR NECK!"** Xaphan shouted as he charged towards Ichika, his army of demons following close behind.

Ichika smirked. "Five thousand and forty eight,"

Glowing red Enochian letters appeared on the bandages wrapped around Ichika's right arm, the bandages undid themselves as red and black energy leaked from in between the gaps. Ichika waited for Xaphan to get close, the demon reared its fist back which it had engulfed in flames. Ichika dodged the punch at the last second and delivered an uppercut to Xaphan's chin with his previously useless right arm. A shockwave of black and red energy burst out as Ichika punched Xaphan in the chin making the demon fly towards the edge of the arena, the bandages around Ichika's arm completely flew off revealing the demonic form underneath.

Ichika's right arm only looked human in the vaugest sense, it was black from the shoulder down, making it look almost reptilian in nature. The elbow was longer than the average human's and was more curved, like a small blade. A red thin diamond-like glowing line trailed vertically down the forearm with cracks emanating from it. His fingers had wicked red claws that looked like they could make mincemeat out of some poor soul's body.

"Shoryuken!" Ichika shouted at the top of his lungs with the biggest grin on his face.

* * *

Chifuyu, Maya, Cecilia, and Houki looked at Ichika uppercutting a demonic dragon-like being while quoting Street Fighter with completely flabbergasted expressions. Although they were immensely relieved that Ichika had made it out of the crash alive, this was not what they were expecting! Not to mention none of them even knew where to begin with how they felt about Ichika's demonic right arm and the fact that it was moveable.

"T-That _is_ Ichika, right?" Houki asked hesitantly. Even Cecilia couldn't believe what she was seeing and was having a hard time forming words.

"Of course that's Ichika," Chifuyu confirmed. "I'm more worried about what in the world those _things_ are!"

Maya looked as if she was having a panic attack. "Something's wrong here. The Deflection Shield is up to level four, but the students were able to make it out in time. We can't get in and help Orimura, he's completely alone up against whatever those things are! For some reason, the system's not letting me deactivate the shields. Someone's keeping me locked out!" She reported as she furiously typed on the computer with no success.

"We've already asked for government support." Chifuyu stated, staring at Ichika's demonic arm on the screen that displayed the arena's battlefield. "The senior elites are already doing their best to crack the system. There's nothing we can do but hope for the best."

Houki gritted her teeth in frustration. "Just who in the world is responsible for this!?"

Suddenly, a rabbit symbol appeared on Maya's terminal. It expanded to a video call window, showing an absolutely gorgeous and curvaceous young woman with large breasts that were bigger than Tatenashi's and rivaled Maya's. She had long, purple-pink hair, purple eyes, and was wearing a frilly maid-like blue and white dress with an oversized black bow tied around her waist. On her head was a headband that displayed a pair of black and white bunny ears that looked more electronic than fluffy.

The woman grinned at their shocked faces while waving her hand in greeting. " _That would be_ my _doing!"_

"Tabane!?" Houki exclaimed.

" _It's so good to see you again Houki-chan!"_ the inventor of the IS yelled cheerfully.

"What in the world are you doing!?" Houki asked in anger.

Tabane kept smiling. " _I'm just making sure that no one gets in Ichika's way."_

"What do you mean 'get in his way!?'" Houki shouted. "He's in trouble, we need to help him!"

Tabane shook her head. " _Like I said, if you go out there, you'd just be getting in his way."_

Chifuyu slammed her hands on the table next to Maya, making the poor woman jump in fear of Chifuyu's anger.

"Dammit, Tabane, just what the hell is going on here!?" she bellowed.

Tabane grinned. " _Demons, your brother is fighting demons out there. Literal demons, from Hell."_

All was silent in the room, for a few seconds, no one said a word. They were all too shocked by Tabane's seemingly impossible explanation.

Chifuyu looked at Tabane as if she were insane. "Excuse me?"

Tabane uncharacteristically rolled her eyes. " _Oh don't give me that look, I told you that if I explained it to you, you'd think I was insane."_

"Of course I'd think you were insane if _demons_ were your explanation, now tell me what's _really_ going on here!"

Tabane sighed. " _Sorry, Chi-chan, the answers not changing, Ikkun's fighting demons out there. It's been a while since I've seen him in action though."_

"Stop giving me improbable answers, Tabane!" Chifuyu shouted, one hundred and ten percent done with everything right now. "There are no such things as demons! I thought a scientist like you would get over superstitious things like that! Now disable the damn Deflection Shield already!"

Tabane gave Chifuyu a patronizing smile, something that she would have never done in the past.

" _Well, well, well, it seems Chi-chan the genius has come to grace us with her knowledge."_ Tabane mocked, greatly shocking Chifuyu. " _Tell, me, do_ _ **you**_ _know what that thing is out there? Do any of you know how it fights? How it thinks? What abilities it has? How to counter them? Do any of you have the slightest idea of what_ _ **any**_ _of those demons out there are really capable of?"_

Silence once again overtook the room.

Tabane once again turned back to her overly peppy self. " _I thought so, just let Ikkun handle it, it's his job after all."_

Cecilia gave Tabane in incredulous look. "His job?"

" _Yep, the Devil May Cry, the service shop he runs in Tokyo. Sure, he may do a few mundane jobs every once in awhile, but the main source of income is demon hunting."_ Tabane explained while displaying Ichika's Devil May Cry logo on the lower part of the screen. " _What's going on out there right now is_ _ **Monday**_ _for him."_

Cecilia's mind was running a mile a minute. ' _That scar on mother's arm, is_ _ **this**_ _why you didn't want to talk about it?'_

" _Just crack open some popcorn, and enjoy the show,"_ Tabane showed them all a large bowl of popcorn she was eating from. " _Also, don't even think about going out there to help him, you'd all die in seconds, guaranteed."_ She then hit a button and caused the screen to do a split-screen image on her video link and the image of Ichika's battle against the demons of the Underworld.

"And why is that?" Chifuyu asked with her eyes narrowed.

" _Demon, angels, and things of mystical nature are able to ignore the IS shields and Absolute Defense System due to being beings not bound in logic."_ Tabane explained. " _You'd all being going out there without any kind of protection. Just be glad the ones that teleport aren't here."_

* * *

 **BGM: Devil May Cry 2 OST - Evil Tower**

Ichika reared his right fist back and punched one of the scarecrow demons hard enough to send it flying as he ran across the Gigapede's back. The Giaipede let out a high pitched shriek as purple colored electricity concentrated on its sides. Ichika jumped off the Gigapede and use some of the air bound scarecrows to get some higher air.

The giant centipede-like demon did a barrel roll in place flinging all of it's gathered up, otherworldly electricity at Ichika. The demon hunter in question twisted his body around, expertly dodging the demonic electricity with ease. As Ichika descended, he reached out for the Gigapede's head with his demonic right arm, his arm emitted a dark red aura.

"Devour!" Ichika shouted as he slammed his right arm into the Gigapede's head with enough force to send both the giant demon and himself to the arena floor, cracking the ground beneath them.

Ichika held the Gigapede down with his demonic arm, purple and blue energy travelved up Ichika's demonic arm as green blood gushed out were his claws sunk into the demon. The demon squirmed, and let out panicked sounds. Ichika, with great force, shoved his arm through the demon's exoskeleton, ending it's life. He ripped his arm out of the demon's head in a gory display.

He grinned as his blood covered demonic arm crackled with blue and purple electricity. One of the Finis demons lunged at Ichika with their cleavers raised high...only for Ichika to sense the threat behind him. He jumped over the demon and grabbed it by its caged head with his electrically imbued right arm, causing it to convulse violently. Ichika threw the demon up into the air before kicking it like a soccer player. The demon was sent into a group of scarecrows, the Finis demon exploded into a large blast of electricity, killing the group of scarecrows.

Hearing fast thunderous steps, Ichika rolled to the side, dodging the golden claws of Xaphan by the skin of his teeth.

"For someone so big, you're pretty fast." Ichika begrudgingly complimented.

" **And you're stronger than you look, with a smart ass mouth to match!"** Xaphan growled out, his gaze traveled to Ichika's right arm. " **That arm, there's no mistaking it, you're the Devil Eater."**

Ichika raised an eyebrow. "That's a coincidence, I call this arm Devil Eater."

Xaphan gave Ichika a blank look. " **Riveting."**

The dragonic demon's hand was engulfed in flames, he slammed his hand into the ground.

Ichika looked at Xaphan confused.

"What are you- FUCKING DUCKS!" Ichika shouted as he barely jumped out of the way of the pillar of fire the erupted from where he stood.

Thankfully, Ichika jumped a distance away and looked back to the sight, only for him to cover his face from the brightness. The blazing inferno was not only covering Xaphan from view but making the weather feel like the sun had literally touched the Earth.

"Careful with the flames, Scales!" Ichika mocked. "Fire's bad for the complexion. I burn easily, never tan!"

After the flames immediately dispersed, Xaphan roared in rage and displayed his arms, now covered completely in fire, the fire had quickly morphed into a pair of large blades in his hands.

"Oh, well okay then," Ichika said blandly as Xaphan charged at him with his blades of flame.

Ichika did his best to dodge all of Xaphan stabs and slashes but was caught off guard as Xaphan jumped up high in the air and formed a large javelin of fire.

Ichika preemptively cringed. "This is gonna hurt."

Xaphan's slammed the javelin into the ground with great force, causing the weapon to explode in a dome of hell fire. Ichika was sent flying through the air until Xaphan grabbed him and slammed Ichika into the ground. The demon hunter coughed up some blood as Xaphan raised him up to eye level.

" **Where are your smart quips now, Fake Sparda?"** the demon sneered.

Ichika could cough up blood for a few moments before he managed to catch his breath. "Well, big fella, what you're doing to me here is exactly how I like my Mondays, mono e mono time with my favorite activity." he smirked with a slightly pained grin.

Xaphan's eyes narrowed. " **And that would be?"**

Ichika's right arm discharged all of the electricity it had eaten from the Gigapede, sending countless volts through Xapahn's body. With a cry of pain, he let Ichika out of his grip. Ichika jumped up and reared his fist back.

"Giving you a right _fisting!_ " he shouted as he punched Xaphan square in the face.

" **RRRAAAGGHH!"** the demon bellowed in pain as he flew a short distance, crashing into the arena wall, along with crushing some smaller demons.

Ichika sidestepped the overhead slash of a Mega Scarecrow and grabbed one of its many large blades.

"I'll be taking this," Ichika said as he ripped the blade off of the demon, making it scream in pain and rage.

He stabbed it in the head with its own blade and threw the demon into one of the larger groups, distracting them for the time being.

He grabbed his amulet, which despite all the chaos that had occurred, was still around his neck.

"Tenebris, status report. Are you alright?"

The amulet gave a red glow. " **Everything's fucked!"**

"Is it Wednesday night already?" Ichika asked.

" **Not** _ **that**_ **fucked. It's at least a Friday fucked."**

"At least it's not a Tuesday fucked. But seriously, are you alright?"

" **I feel like I just watched The Hangover 3."**

Ichika winced. "That bad, huh?"

" **Pretty much. I'm doing all I can to repair your IS, but unfortunately, the only damn thing that still works is your comlinks. Everything else is screwed."**

Ichika clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Try connecting me to someone, anyone."

 **BGM END**

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"I'm getting a signal from somewhere." Maya gasped as she looked at her terminal. "It's Orimura!"

Chifuyu's eyes widened. "Put him through!"

" _Anyone there?"_ Ichika asked while they all watched him roll out of the way from a barrage of fireballs.

"Ichika!" Cecilia and Houki shouted.

" _Okay, ow, my ears,"_ Ichika complained. " _I do NOT want my eardrums ruptured right now."_

"Sorry." the two apologized meekly.

" _Can anyone over there give me a status report, have the rest of the students been evacuated already?"_ Ichika asked.

"Yes," Maya answered. "All students have been evacuated safely thanks to you distracting... whatever those things are."

" _Thank God,"_ Ichika said in relief. " _Also, these_ things _are demons."_

Everyone in the room felt a lump in their throats, even Ichika, the one down there fighting for his life, was calling those things demons. They couldn't really deny it any longer, those were demons out there, and that meant Tabane wasn't crazy...completely anyway.

Chifuyu rubbed her temples as she felt the signs of an oncoming headache.

"Ichika," Chifuyu called out, throwing away her teacher persona. As far as she was concerned, her _brother_ , the only family she had left, was in mortal danger.

* * *

" _I didn't aban-!"_

" _Oh no, don't you pull that shit with me!" Ichika growled out. "Five years, five_ _ **fucking**_ _years. You left without a damn word, no 'goodbye', no phone call, no text. You just up and left! Was I so damn weak that you couldn't even bother to say goodbye!?"_

" _T-That's not-"_

" _And here comes the best part." Ichika said with a condescending smirk. "When I was laying there in the hospital bed after I was attacked, an eye and arm gone, knowing I'd never get them back; I asked Tabane where you were. You want to know what I learned from her?"_

 _She was about to answer him, but he cut her off before she could get out a word._

" _You were in Germany playing soldier!"_

 _Chifuyu stared wide-eyed at the enraged Ichika and winced._

" _And then five years go by, five_ _ **fucking**_ _years!" Ichika shouted in pure rage. "Like I said before, not a damn word from you. No phone call, no letter, no nothing. Hell, I would have accepted a text from you saying 'k' or something. It would have at least meant that you acknowledge that I_ _ **actually**_ _exist!"_

" _I-Ichika, I..." Chifuyu was close to tears._

" _Did I ever mean_ _ **anything**_ _to you!?" Ichika demanded with tears in his eyes. Fives years worth of bottled up of depression and anger finally spilling over._

* * *

Chifuyu's hair shadowed her eyes. "I'm going out there."

Tabane lost her smile and stared at Chifuyu. " _I told you, that's a bad idea, you'll basically be fighting them without shields and the Absolute Defense System."_

"Don't care, I can handle myself just fine, with or without the shields or the ADS."

Cecilia stepped forwards. "I'll go too!"

Chifuyu narrowed her eyes at her. "No, you're staying here, besides you'd just be getting in the way."

"What!?" Cecilia exclaimed in outrage. "Just what are you trying to say!?"

"I'm saying Blue Tears is designed to fight multiple opponents by itself. Which means if you went out there, you'd just be getting in our way."

Cecilia shook her head in delinle. "No, that isn't true, I wouldn't! How could you think I'd do something like that!?"

Chifuyu gave her a blank look. "So, have you had group training? What was your position on the team? What was your allies' formation? How did your squad assess the enemy, and what was the duration of the operation?"

With each point made Cecilia became more and more downtrodden.

"Alright then I give up, you've made your point already!" She admitted with an aura of gloom exhuming from her.

"Good," Chifuyu said as she began walking out of the room.

The first Brunhilde had a nostalgic smile on her face. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my useless brother needs a hand."

All was silent for a few seconds as Chifuyu disappeared from the control room.

" _Tabane,"_ Ichika called out.

" _Yes, Ikkun?"_ the scientist inquired.

" _Did she_ _ **really**_ _just decide to come out here?"_ Ichika asked as he skewered some demons with his makeshift sword.

" _Mhmm,"_ Tabane responded rather cheerfully. " _So, after this can we-"_

" _No, you still have a week left!"_

" _Aw, come on, Ikkun!"_

" _Tabane, I said no sex for a_ _ **month**_ _, and I'll make sure you follow through with that."_

Maya, Cecilia, and Houki all had their jaws dropped when Ichika said that. Cecilia and Maya had blushes on their faces that were as bright as a Christmas tree. Maya literally had dizzying circles as eyes as she began to sputter nonsense words.

"Y-y-you and O-Orimura, you two, y-you and her, I-I mean, h-her and y-you did, uh, but, I uh, bu-bu-bu-bu, duh duh duh-" Maya stuttered uncontrollably.

Houki, on the other hand, had an intense dark aura around her that radiated killing intent. She was not amused whatsoever.

* * *

Ichika and Xaphan stared each other down while the other demons formed a circle around them in order to make sure Ichika couldn't escape.

"I've got to say, you're pretty good." Ichika said. "I was wondering when I'd run into something a bit more high class than those weaklings I keep coming across."

Xaphan growled and rushed Ichika, his claws making golden streaks in the air. Ichika jumped over Xaphan and punched him in his back as hard as he could, shattering the golden armor on his back, revealing the vulnerable flesh inside.

The demon screamed in pain. " **You worm!"**

"I'm feeling a bit peckish!" Ichika raised up his demonic arm and stabbed it into Xaphan's back.

Xaphan cried out in pain as Ichika's Devil Eater arm began to devour him. Fiery orange demonic energy traveled up his arm while small flames began appearing around Xaphan's weakened area. Ichika jumped off Xaphan's back as soon as he noticed that he was being surrounded by a ring of fire.

The heat the dragon-like demon emanated grew hotter as, by some mysterious force, it began levitating in the air. Suddenly, six fiery wings sprouted from the ring of fire on his back.

" **RRRAAAGGHH!"** Xaphan roared in fury as large pillars of fire erupted from the ground and began slowly swirling around the area, incinerating a few unlucky demons.

Ichika easily dodged the flame pillars as he watched Xaphan touchdown a couple dozen meters away.

Xaphan grinned eerily. " **It seems reinforcements have arrived. Wear him down for me."**

"Reinforcements?" Ichika asked confused.

The dimensional space around Ichika shattered like glass as cloaked, reaper-like demons appeared and immediately impaled Ichika with their scythes in various places. Two through his chest, one through his left arm, one through his right, one through his leg, specifically the tibia, and filly, and one through his back. All implements resulted in large gushes of blood.

"ICHIKA!" the voice of Chifuyu echoed throughout the arena as she looked at her brother in horror.

Ichika sighed as he spotted her standing there a few feet away in shock. He grabbed the Pride demon in front of him with his demonic arm, the demon was engulfed in hell fire and screamed in pain as it disintegrated into sand. He then casually walked forward, as if the force of the reaper-like demons attempting to hold him down with their scythes were nothing, breaking most of the scythe poles and unwittingly dragging one of the demons with him.

He kicked backward, hitting the unfortunate demon behind him who was hanging onto the scythe stabbed into Ichika's back for dear life. The Pride demon was sent spiraling into the air and landed on the other Pride demons, making a large pile of sand, cloaks, and masks.

Ichika crossed his arms as he stared Chifuyu in the eyes. "And just what the hell do you think you're doing out here?"

"I'm here to help you." she said with resolve in her voice, while doing her best not to look at the blades impaled in his body. " _How in the world is he still alive!?"_

Ichika threw his arms up in the air out of frustration.

"Of-fucking-course you are," he exclaimed exasperatedly. "This happens almost every time I get a new client, they try to help, and they get themselves in mortal danger when I have the situation under control."

Chifuyu gave Ichika a look that basically translated into, 'Are you an idiot?'

"You call _this_ under control?!" the first Brunhilde gestured to the growing army of reaper-like demons.

The growing army consisting of Prides, Lusts, and Sloths, all leering menacingly at the half-blooded demon and his sister.

"Yes, this is _Monday_ for me!" Ichika yelled. "These small fries are nothing to me. Now leave, dammit!"

"No," Chifuyu rejected in a tone that left no room for argument. "I told you I'm here to help."

Ichika gave her a blank look and then looked up and down her body making Chifuyu blush slightly, feeling a little self-conscious.

"You're going to help me, and in _that_ outfit?" Ichika asked.

Chifuyu was wearing a black, skin-tight, latex bodysuit, that had a slit in the back, meant for combat. It did nothing to hide her generous curves, leaving little to the imagination. The bodysuit had armour in certain places, the sides of her jaw, the sides of her chest, and her legs from the knees down. On her hips were two sword holsters, both meant for holding three swords, two of them were in her hands. The swords were katanas in particular. In her left ear was a comlink piece, she was wearing high heeled boots, and her hair was tied up in a ponytail with a white ribbon.

The first Brunhilde sighed. "Enough about my state of dress, let's talk about _you_." Chifuyu glanced at the blades stuck in his body. "Seriously, are you alright?"

Ichika casually ripped out the two blades stuck in his chest with a small spray of blood spewing out. The wound healing almost instantly before Chifuyu's eyes.

"I'll be fine," he stated reassuringly. "I'm not going to get you to leave, am I?"

Chifuyu gave Ichika a small smile. "Not on your life."

Ichika sighed. "This always happens, every damn time I get a new client when things get heated, they think I can't handle it, and put themselves in _unnecessary_ danger, forcing me to pull their assess out of the fire. Let the professional handle it for once, dammit!"

Chifuyu gave a wry smile as the siblings faced their backs towards each other. Keeping an eye on the growing army of demons around them.

"I know I've been a horrible sister, nothing I do will ever change what I did." Chifuyu's voice shook for a moment before regaining her resolve. "But I swear on my life, I _won't_ leave you again."

Ichika was glad that they had their backs to each other, his single eye was wide with shock, he didn't think he'd ever hear those words from her.

The demon hunter's hair shadowed his eyes as a small smile could be seen on his face.

He chuckled. "Well, since you're so resolute in your decision, I'll let you stay."

A smirk graced Chifuyu's face. "And the catch is?"

"Since we don't have much time, I'll have to give you a small crash course in Demonology one o' one. These demons here represent certain aspects of the Seven Deadly Sins, formally known as the Seven Hells of the Demon Army. The one sin the black cloaks are Pride, slow, weak, but have strength in numbers. The red ones are Lust, they're fast as hell, move your ass when you see one coming your way. The white and purple ones are Sloth, they fucking teleport, if you hear a loud moan, get ready for one to show up."

Chifuyu nodded, the info was simple enough. "Got it."

"Good. Now, we do not split up, you have my back, I have yours, understand?"

Chifuyu nodded once more.

Ichika gave an almost bloodthirsty grin. "Then let's get this crazy party started!"

 **BGM: Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep OST - Dark Impetus**

As if on cue, the reaper-like demons leaped up, high into the air, and swung their scythes down. Ichika grabbed one of the Prides out of the air and crushed its head in his hand, while at the same time, he gave a powerful slash with the blade he stole from the Mega Scarecrow, killing the rest of the airborne reapers.

Chifuyu gracefully slashed at the Prides and Lusts, rolling out of the way when one of the Lusts rushed at her. She had to admit, their speed was no joke. She heard a loud, demonic moan, and watched as sand quickly gathered in the air in front of her. She slashed the air in front of her with precision, decapitating the Sloth demon that had just materialized.

The siblings worked together with surprising synergy, hacking away at the army thrown at them, a large pile of sand growing from the constant fighting.

Ichika slammed his flame infused, demonic fist down on a Sloth demon that teleported in front of him with enough force to send nearby demon flying. He knelt down as Chifuyu jumped off of his back and gracefully twisted around in the air, slicing apart any airborne demons. She stuck the landing perfectly as the corpse of the demons turned into sand midair.

The demon hunter then noticed that he couldn't find Xaphan during his and Chifuyu's little spat with the Seven Hells of the Demon Army. He looked up, only to find a giant, building-sized fireball in the sky.

Ichika's single eye narrowed as he felt massive amounts of demonic energy concentrating from the fire ball. Suddenly, without any warning, the large fireball turned blue, giving off a great heat that they could feel even on the ground. He sprung into action when he noticed the blue fireball descending down into the arena at rapid speeds, reaching out to grab his sister.

"GET DOWN!" he yelled as he grabbed his sister and jumped as far as he could away from the point of impact.

The Academy shook as a large, blue explosion engulfed most of the IS stadium. Every student and teacher in the school fell to the ground from the shockwave that expelled throughout the campus.

As the earthquake and flames ceased, the whole entire IS stadium/battlefield had taken the impression that a large bomb had been dropped. Everywhere one looked, rubble could be seen. Portions of the arena had remained standing but the rest was totally wiped out. Miraculously, the control room that housed the only remaining viewers had remained intact, albeit attaining some of the destruction from the comet of fire.

Surprisingly, Ichika and Chifuyu had gotten out of the way just in time and were only singed slightly. The other demons, however, were not as lucky, they were all burnt to a crisp.

Ichika noticed a large figure walking towards them in the blue flames.

It was Xaphan, but he had changed. His armour turned black, his eyes were now a smoldering blue, his glowing orange stomach had change to blue.

Xaphan had unleashed his Devil Trigger.

Ichika sucked some air through his teeth out of annoyance. "Of course it wasn't even your final form!"

" **Recess time is over, boy!"** Xaphan yelled. " **There's plenty of room to get real nasty! This time, THERE'S NO HOLDING BACK!"**

Ichika smirked in response. "Finally, I was getting tired of playing your childish games!"

Xaphan gave a loud roar before turning back to Ichika. " **Odious one whose heart pumps the blood of the traitor, Sparda, tell me your name."**

Ichika walked forwards and cracked his neck. "The name's Ichika Orimura."

" **Well then, Ichika Orimura,"** Xaphan said as he began levitating, the six, blue fiery wings on his back burning brighter than ever before. " **You've managed to push me this far, make this interesting for me!"**

Xaphan shot off at Ichika, leaving a trail of blue fire in his wake. Ichika responded in kind and rushed the dragon-like demon. The Xaphan reared his fist back and so did Ichika, his demonic arm overflowing with hellish energy. The Earth around them shook as their fists met, a crater formed underneath them. Xaphan's flame wings began to output even more fire, causing him to push Ichika back. The output of flames on his back became so much that it seemed that the wings were more like thrusters. Ichika's fist faltered under Xaphan's might, and the demon's fist met with Ichika's face.

Ichika was sent flying at high speeds through the blast shields protecting the bleachers, leaving a human-sized hole in it.

 **BGM END**

"Ichika!" Chifuyu shouted in shock.

Xaphan lumbered towards where Ichika landed, intent on finishing the job.

" **I expected better from the infamous Devil Eater,"** Xaphan growled as he walked.

"Get back here!" Chifuyu yelled as she slashed Xaphan's back with her katanas.

Chifuyu slashed at Xaphan a few more times with her swords before she finally gained the demon's attention. She noticed that the blade was red hot, just by being in contact with the demon.

Xaphan made a large sword out of the fire and slashed it next to Chifuyu, a large vertical wave of blue fire created a deep trench in the ground. It was a warning.

" **Leave now mortal,"** Xaphan demanded. " **The likes of you have no need to be involved in this conflict."**

Chifuyu gritted her teeth. "Like hell, I have no need to be involved, he's my brother, dammit! I _refuse_ to stand down and let you hurt him!"

Xaphan gave Chifuyu a scrutinizing gaze, as he circled around her.

" **Commendable,"** Xaphan said as he made another large flame sword in his other hand. " **I shall not deny you the fight you seek. Now, come, you'll die if you don't hit me with everything you have, mortal."**

Chifuyu rushed Xaphan with both blades, slashing at him as fast and as hard as she could. Yet Xaphan was able to block all of her strikes with ease, still looking at her with his examining gaze. Xaphan's speed in this new form of his had increased greatly far exceeding any IS Chifuyu had come across. Make no mistake, Chifuyu Orimura wasn't your average human being, she was capable enough to take on an experienced IS user without the aid of her own, with just those katanas in her hands.

The demon before her was just simply on another level beyond anything humanly possible, with or without IS.

Xaphan was unbeatable for any normal human being. Then again, Chifuyu Orimura wasn't a normal human being. She threw the sword in her left hand at Xaphan, the demon smacking the sword away before it could reach him, opening his guard. She sprinted as fast as she could towards Xaphan and jumped over his on coming slash with expert timing, and a bit of luck. She landed on his arm and continued sprinting up the limb, she did an X slash with her katanas at Xaphan's face.

Only for it to do nothing.

Her blades were now stuck between the jaws of Xaphan. Try as she might, the swords weren't budging at all.

The demon shattered the blade between his teeth. " **Well done, when I came to this world two thousand years ago, there was no such human as the likes of you."**

Chifuyu jumped off of Xaphan and threw away the broken blade and grabbed the next pair on the holder at her waist.

"Let's make it another two thousand then," she said as she walked forwards.

Xaphan narrowed his eyes at Chifuyu.

" **Unlikely,"** he said as he stabbed his blade down at Chifuyu.

Chifuyu dashed to the side, dodging the blade, but not expecting the small explosion that came from the blue flame blade. She let out a soundless scream as she was sent flying through the air, her left arm burnt badly. As she reached the peak of her flight, she was met with Xaphan's tail lashing out at her. A sickening crunch echoed throughout the air as the demon's tail met Chifuyu's body. Her body was sent tumbling down to the burnt ground; she coughed up blood as she stopped. She felt as if she just got hit by a speeding semi.

Her left arm was shattered and a few ribs were broken, so she couldn't use either of her arms. She was in too much pain to even move right now. All she could do was watch as Xaphan came closer.

" **Your struggle comes to an end, mortal,"** Xaphan said he raised his blade up high.

Chifuyu closed her eyes as Xaphan brought his blade down. She waited, and waited, and waited, but nothing happened. Why wasn't she dead yet?

" **What!?"** she heard Xaphan shout.

" **I fucking knew this would happen if I let you stay,"** she heard another demonic voice that vaguely sounded like her brother's. " **They never let the professional handle things. What a reckless older sister I have."**

 **BGM: Aldnoah Zero OST - MKAlieZ**

Chifuyu opened her eyes to see Ichika holding Xaphan's blade with his demonic arm, but something was different.

The first thing she noticed was that his body was engulfed in a transparent black and red aura. His left eye was glowing red and his eye patch was missing, a stream of demonic energy came out of where the ocular organ was, completely obscuring the eyeball.

Behind him was a black and red spectral demonic avatar behind him. It had long waist length black hair, with red glowing dots for eyes. A pair of horns came out of the side of it's head that resembled aurochs horns, but more angular and demonic. It's mouth had no lips, exposing it's sharp, red teeth, it's bottom jaw looked like an artificial metal jaw that had no skin or muscles covering it, exposing the same red, sharp teeth the upper jaw had, the chin was extended a few inches forwards with its edges sharpened as if it were a blade. It's mouth was stretched into a seemingly permanent Jack o' Lantern smile. It's body was littered with glowing red cracks originating from it's chest, spreading onward throughout the torso and onto the arms. It's arms were just like Ichika's demonic right arm, and on it's back were a pair of large black, feathery wings.

"I-Ichika?" Chifuyu asked hesitantly.

" **Don't you even think of moving a muscle, Chifuyu,"** Ichika said as the demonic specter grabbed onto the blue blade made of flames, just like Ichika. " **You need medical attention, fast."**

The blade Ichika and the specter held began shrinking as their demonic arms began eating the flame blade. Xaphan thrusted his other blade at Ichika, but he grabbed it with his other arm, the specter copying his movements, that blade too began shrinking as the specter's arm ate it. Ichika clenched both of his hands hard, causing both blades to shatter, surprising Xaphan. Using the latter's shock to his advantage, Ichika rushed into Xaphan's guard and punched him in his face with his right arm, expending all of the demonic flames out of his elbow, using them as a sort of makeshift thruster. With a resounding boom, Xaphan was sent flying like a bullet to the opposite side of the what used to be the arena and through the blast shields.

" **Yeah, not so fun now, is it, jackass?"** Ichika taunted with a smirk.

Suddenly, a purple glowing circle with an Umbra Witch symbol appeared next to Ichika. The ever so familiar black-haired witch, Bayonetta jumped out of it.

Despite being unprepared for her arrival, Ichika turned to her as if he expected his teacher to come. " **About damn time you got here."**

Bayonetta scoffed. "It's not like I can teleport."

Ichika sighed. " **Did you bring my stash of Vital Stars?"**

She nodded. "Yeah, I thought you'd need them."

" **Good, give them to my sister over there,"** Ichika said as he pointed his Chifuyu's downed form.

"Oh, so _that's_ your sister," Bayonetta said as she eyed the woman. "I love her fashion sense."

" **You can have girl talk with her later, heal her now dammit!"**

"Spoil sport."

Bayonetta walked to Chifuyu and knelt beside her and held out three glowing, green stars that floated down and phased into her body.

"What are you-?" Chifuyu stopped speaking as green energy flowed through her body, the pain of her burnt and broken form had stopped.

Bayonetta helped her up as Chifuyu looked at her own arms in wonder. She stared at her left arm, what was once a burnt, unrecognisable mess, was now smooth unblemished skin. Her right arm and broken ribs were also completely fixed.

"Come on, I'm getting you out of here," Bayonetta said as she began dragging Chifuyu away from the arena.

"We can't just leave Ichika to fight that thing by himself!" Chifuyu yelled.

Bayonetta let out a frustrated sigh. "Ichika can handle it, I helped train him after all."

And with that, Bayonetta threw Chifuyu through an Umbra portal sending her to Purgatorio before walking into it herself.

 **BGM: My Hero Academia Season 2 OST - Jet Set Run**

" **Finally, no more distractions."** Ichika turned to where Xaphan crashed through the blast shields. " **Let's get this over with."**

A pillar of blue fire erupted where Xaphan crashed, and a growl could be heard as the inferno raged on. The demon was _not_ happy.

Ichika cracked his knuckles, the demonic specter behind him mimicking his movements.

Xaphan jumped out of the inferno and spirited at Ichika, the demon hunter doing the same. The two reared their fists back and punched each other in the face in a devastating cross counter, _shattering_ the ground beneath them.

The two began throwing a flurry of punches at each other, their arms moved faster than the human eye could keep up with. Each time Ichika's and his Devil Trigger's fists came in contact with Xaphan's, he ate a small amount of his demonic energy, slowly whittling away the dragon-like demon's strength.

Xaphan was able to get past Ichika's guard and punch him in his stomach, making the demon hunter cough up blood and saliva. The demon punched Ichika in the face sending him flying, but Xaphan wasn't done just yet, he sprinted up to Ichika, moving fast enough to keep up with the airborne demon hunter, and unleashed a flurry of punches that made Ichika zig-zag through the air.

Fed up with being treated like a ragdoll, Ichika growled. Just as Xaphan was about to bring his fist down once again, Ichika twisted his body at an odd angle, dodging the fist by the skin of his teeth. Ichika grabbed Xaphan by his head and slammed the demon's face into the ground. After this, he began sprinting while holding Xaphan's head down, making a small trench in the arena's floor. As Ichika reached the arena's wall, he picked up Xaphan's head again and slammed it into the wall and began dragging the demon across it

Ichika threw Xaphan at the center of the arena, the demon tumbled across the ground, but used his claws to dig into the ground, regaining his footing. The armour around Xaphan's faces was littered with cracks.

Both Ichika and Xaphan began the breath heavily, the battle taking a toll on both of them.

" **Impressive, Ichika, most impressive."** the demon complemented begrudgingly.

" **I guess I should say thanks,"** Ichika was silent for few seconds. " **Na."**

" **Well, that's just rude is what it is."**

" **What can I say, I'm a rootin' tootin' rude dude."** Ichika joked playfully.

" **Accurate."** Xaphan body was engulfed in blue flames. " **It's time to end this! Face the full power of Xaphan, General of Mundus, Stoker of the Forges of Hell!"**

Ichika gave a cocky smirk. " **Well then forge master, it's about time I brought the hammer down."**

Xaphan growled. " **Fucking die already!"**

" **Nine thousand and seven!"**

Xaphan shot towards Ichika with a streak of blue fire and reared his fist back, while the demon hunter bent his knees slightly and waited for the right moment. Ichika smirked as Xaphan let loose his punch, and twisted his body around at the last second.

Ichika jumped up and landed a devastating uppercut on Xaphan's chin, launching the catapulted demon flying skyward fifty meters up into the air. Ichika then kicked off of the ground using the full brunt of his demonic strength, sending him a few meters above Xaphan. Ichika's demonic arm and his Devil Trigger's right arm were lit ablaze with Xaphan's demonic flames.

Ichika grinned. " **Jackpot."**

Expending the flames out of his elbow like a thruster, Ichika shot down like a shooting star, his clawed fist piercing Xaphan's chest. The two were sent rocketing down to the arena floor and crashed with a loud boom and a large blue explosion.

 **BGM END**

As the smoke cleared, Xaphan coughed up blood. Ichika's arm was elbow deep into Xaphan's chest, his hand wrapped tightly around the demon's heart. Ichika's Devil Trigger was turned off. He huffed and puffed as if he had been running a marathon, he was thoroughly exhausted. Due to his power down, the glow in his eyes had dimmed down. His right red eye, now exposed, looked similar to his left, but instead of a normal pupil, the eye had a slit, making it look reptilian in nature. Despite the new look, Ichika's eyesight was better than the average person's.

Ichika was about to rip out Xaphan's heart, but the demon stopped him by strugglingly grabbing his shoulder.

" **What will you do now, Devil Eater?"** Xaphan asked.

Ichika raised an eyebrow out of confusion. "What do you mean?"

" **Heaven hunts you..."** the demon coughed up more blood. " **Hell hates you. All of creation cares not whether you live or die. You are an abomination that was never supposed to exist, born a human, made into a devil. The fact that you draw breath is a crime in of itself. Yet no matter how much is thrown at you, like a cockroach, you stubbornly refuse to die."**

The sound of fire crackling could be heard echoing throughout the arena.

" **I am curious as to where this path will lead you, and to see what drives you."** Xaphan's mouth curved upwards in a lipless, nostalgic grin. " **Sometimes the hero dies in the end, will you meet that same fate, I wonder?"**

"I'm no hero," Ichika said with a tone of finality.

Xaphan chuckled. " **No, you're not. Devour my body, and take my soul, you have my blessing."**

Xaphan cried out in pain and coughed up a large amount of blood as he felt Ichika crush his heart. His burning blue eyes grew dim as Ichika's arm began eating him at an unexpectedly fast rate. Soon enough, there was nothing left of Xaphan's body, and a black ornate gauntlet with glowing blue lines appeared on Ichika's left arm that went all the way up to his shoulder.

Ichika examined his new Devil Arm for a moment before falling backward and blacked out, his exhaustion finally catching up to him.

 **Chapter End**

 **Review Responses.**

 **RoyalTwinFangs: Thanks, bruh!**

 **Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov: Yeah, I read your Masou Gakuen HxH crossover fic, the thing is I never watched Masou Gakuen HxH at all, so I was** _ **horribly**_ **confused. Seriously that suit they gave Ichika for IS training looks so damn uncomfortable. Flat, short, and shit, I love it too.**

 **Bunny153539: I had no idea it was posted until** _ **LITERALLY**_ **right after I published the last chapter.**

 **P.S. I understand.**

 **P.P.S. The biggest.**

 **Firestar Prime: I have no idea what you're trying to say.**

 **Shadow Joestar: You have no idea!**

 **XXStarkiller96: That's hilarious!**

 **ex55: Tabane is one of my favs, I'm into crazy chicks, I have no shame.**

 **MechaBragon99: It** _ **should**_ **be a meme by now. That's also my favorite part too, but the other part that comes close is the banter between Dante and Vergil during their final fight. It was one of the best things** _ **ever!**_ **Also, AND I SAID HEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEYYYYEEEEEEEYYYYYYEEEEEEEYYYYYEEEEEEE! WHAT'S GOING ON!**

 **DarckNath: Tenebris is one of my favorite OCs that I've made so far. Also, Rin is best girl...TO TEASE! AYO!**

 **New Universe Returns: Fun was to be had, it has** _ **has**_ **been had!**

 **Kamencolin: Anime so far, but I plan on picking up the light novels sometime soon.**

 **edboy4926: Thank you, good sir!**

 **Night Vanguard: Nope, our boy Berial is still dead.**

 **STRELOK474: IT HAS CONTINUED!**

 **Scoolio: Thanks man, it means a lot to me!**

 **DemonHunter52: I've seen DarkAbridgerEX's Resident Evil 4 SP00D. WHERE IS MY CAKE!**

 **Ragna Bloodedge: Thanks, mate!**

 **Guest: No clue who those people are, sorry.**

 **: If I ever do an opening it will be a ONE TIME thing for that story. I will NEVER use it to pap out my word quota, which is about 3000 words. The reason why no lemons have shown up yet is that it wouldn't make any narrative sense, for** _ **now**_ **, that and I've never written a lemon in my life. I have no confidence in my sex writing skills.**

 **DmcNero: Thanks!**

 **DioBrandoVampire: That about sums it up.**

 **AndiDuel: That's a surprise, my friend.**

 **LordOfMadnessDmC: Okay I'm going to kindly ask you to** _ **not**_ **put anything like that in my review box again. It just waste a big chunk of space that other reviews can use to actually share their opinions about the story and the current chapter. Another thing, I** _ **HATE**_ **Ninja Theory's Reboot of Devil May Cry. Also, your version of Billy sounds like a power fantasy wish fulfillment character, who I have no doubt you're going to have him quote DmC Dante with nearly every line. And finally if his Devil Trigger acts like OG Dante's Majin Devil Trigger, then he's a straight up GOD, there would be nothing to challenge him at all. Sorry, but I'm not reading that, sounds fucking God awful.**

 **Nick: Sorry, none this time either.**

 **Hellsink Bathhall: I will NEVER replace Dante with anyone, that is a CRIME as a DMC fan. Infinite Stratos is a harem mecha anime with a protagonist more dense than a black hole, Nuff said. No, the plot hole of why only girls can use them are never made clear, and no one knows why Ichika can use it in the first place, not even Tabane, who** _ **made**_ **the damn things. And of course I'm using the original Devil May Cry, Ninja Theory's abomination has no quarter in this world.**

 **Shironak: Zelretch is awesome! I recommend that you watch a few episodes of Infinite Stratos and see if you like it. You haven't played Bayonetta!? Boi, get on steam on buy it, it's just under twenty bucks and is the best version of the game, that and it's fucking awesome!**


	6. Mission Six: Devil's Luck

**What's good everyone?**

 **Before we start the chapter, a few things.**

 **Yes, Ichika's Devil Eater is based on Velvet Crowe's Therion arm, and the ending of the last chapter was inspired by Metal Gear: Rising Revengeance and the first Darksiders.**

 **Also, a HUGE thank you to Omnifiction for helping me edit this chapter, thank you, you glorious bastard!**

 **ONWARD WITH THE FUCK ING SHOW!**

 **Mission Six: Devil's Luck**

Ichika groaned as he sat up in what appeared to be a hospital bed. "God damn, that moment when you smoke the shroom too hard and it's starts debating with you."

He heard some familiar giggling to his left. "Looks like you had one hell of a dream."

Glancing to his right he spotted Kanzashi Sarashiki, the younger sister of Tatenashi Sarashiki.

Like her sister, Kanzashi had light blue hair and dark red eyes, but unlike her sister, her hair curled inwards and was longer. She had a more petite body compared to her older sister. She wore the typical IS Academy uniform with yellow stockings, black thigh-length boots with red highlights, two triangular hairpins on the sides of her head, and a pair of glasses.

Before meeting Ichika, Kanzashi used to be shy and possessed an inferiority complex due to Tatenashi's natural talents. But thanks to befriending the young demon hunter and experiencing his ordeals was she able to gain confidence and became less timid. As a bonus, she was able to reconcile with her older sister and both became close to each other as well as Ichika.

"Yeah," Ichika rubbed the sides of his head, he noticed he was in a hospital gown. "Kermit the Frog showed up and shooting lasers out of his mouth."

Kanzashi raised an eyebrow. "Have you been watching too much Gintama again?"

"Please, there is no such thing as too much Gintama," Ichika said resolutely with a childish grin.

Ichika noticed she was holding a book in her hands.

"Are you reading Berserk?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I see you're a girl of culture as well. Also, Griffith did _everything_ wrong." Ichika said with a smirk. "Where am I?"

"You're in the school's medical wing," Kanzashi explained. "You gave us quite the scare."

"Yeah, Devil Trigger takes a lot out of me." Ichika reached up to his right eye only to feel a familiar patch of leather.

"You can thank Bayonetta for that," Kanzashi said. "Can't have your demonic power going out of control after all."

Ichika turned his head to his right arm, the Devil Eater fully exposed.

He sighed. "Cat's out of the bag now, isn't it."

Kanzashi lowered her head sadly and nodded. "The whole school knows by now."

Ichika sighed once again and ran his demonic hand through his hair.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"They're-"

 _Slam!_

"Already here." Kanzashi sighed.

"Ichika!" Houki and Cecilia shouted as they rushed in.

Rin, Chifuyu, and Bayonetta, on the other hand, walked in like normal people.

"No need to shout, I have working ears," Ichika said condescendingly.

Kanzashi copped him on the head with her manga. "Don't be rude Ichika, they were worried sick."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," Ichika apologized and spread his arms out. "Get over here you two."

Cecilia and Houki both hugged Ichika tightly. Ichika knew the two girls had been through a lot, they'd seen him unexpectedly survive through impossible circumstances more times than he could count, and all under an hour.

Ichika took a glance at Chifuyu -now in her business attire- and was glad to see her safe and uninjured, but the look in her eyes _demanded_ answers. He knew exactly that this moment would happen eventually, but he didn't think it would take an intense fight to the death to make him confess.

"Let's get this over with," Ichika sighed as Houki and Cecilia left his side. "So, sis, what do you want to know?"

She walked up to him and grabbed his demonic right arm.

"Start with how _this_ happened," Chifuyu demanded.

Everyone zeroed in on the Devil Eater making Ichika a little self-conscious about his unique limb.

"Alright," he caved. "But we're going to have to start from the _very_ beginning. Tell me, has anyone here heard of the tale of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda?"

Ichika scanned the room to see a bunch of clueless faces, aside from Bayonetta, Rin, and Kanzashi.

"Really?" Ichika asked with an unbelieving expression. "There is literally a city dedicated to his worship, and none of you have heard of him?" He sighed at the obvious 'no' he was given. "Fine, I'll monologue for you by giving you guys the abridged version. There was this big war about two thousand years ago between humans and demons. Sparda, who was considered to be the most powerful demon in all existence, wielded a sword named after himself and decided to betray his own kind and kick some demon ass. He then split the demon world from the human world, creating Hell, and sealed it off along with his own powers. He had twin sons with a human woman named Eva and died, amen."

"And what does this have to do with your arm?" Chifuyu asked.

Ichika suddenly had a somber look. "A week after you left to Germany, I was attacked by a group of demons coming back from school."

Ichika gestured to his arm. "My arm was cut clean off."

He pointed to his right eye. "My eye was slashed out."

He traced the large scar going from his neck to his waist. "And this happened."

The new discoverers of Ichika's demon side visibly winced at each injury indicated. They knew he had suffered severe injuries, but hearing _how_ he lost each part of himself sounded more excruciating. The only ones not as affected were Kanzashi, Rin, and Bayonetta, but their saddened expressions could reveal how much they knew what Ichika had gone through.

 **BGM: NieR Music Concert - Mourning**

"The one who saved me was Dante, one of the two sons of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda." Ichika sighed. "God, that name is a mouthful. Anyway, Dante found me approaching on death's door, and when Tabane got wind of what happened, she hauled ass. The memories are kind of fuzzy, but I remember being in some kind of medical pod filled with liquid, tubes in various parts of my body..."

* * *

 _Ten-year-old Ichika Orimura was floating in medical pod created by Tabane the greenish liquid in it was created out of the same mystical substance that was used to create Vital Stars. His torso was stitched up in a rather hasty manner, and there were several tubes sticking into his chest, mainly where the right lung was, and over his face was an oxygen mask._

 _Ichika felt very numb as if he was on a lot of painkillers right now._

 _In Ichika's daze, he saw a man walk up to the pod he was in, a clipboard in his hands._

 _The man had white hair, just like that Dante person he met before he lost consciousness, but this man looked younger and had his hair styled differently. He wore a white lab coat and dress shirt, along with some black slacks and boots. There was something odd about this man, his right arm didn't look like it belonged to a human being, for it was mostly red and looked reptilian in nature, a glowing blue streak when up the forearm and all of the arm's fingers glowed blue._

" _Ichika Orimura," the man began. "My name is Nero, I'm here to brief you on your condition. If you can hear me, please nod."_

 _Ichika nodded as asked to._

 _Nero smiled. "Good, the speakers are working perfectly, don't be afraid to tell me if my voice is too loud."_

 _Ichika nodded once again._

" _Now, I'm sure that you're curious to know what's going on, but I'd have to start with what happened to you first," Nero explained. "You see, on your way home, you were attacked by a group of Chimera demons my uncle, Dante was supposed to kill. When Dante and your friend, Tabane brought you in, you were in critical condition. With help from Tabane, we were able to stabilize your condition."_

 _Ichika let out a sigh of relief, he was safe and sound. In a few months, it would be back to school like normal._

" _But," Nero began. "I'm afraid that's the end of the good news."_

 _Ichika felt a pit in his stomach as Nero looked at him with a serious expression._

" _Ichika, I know this may be hard for you," Nero said. "But I want you to be brave, and look down at your right arm."_

 _Ichika did as he was told, he really wished he didn't. His right arm was gone, completely. All that was left was a small stump a few inches long connected to his shoulder. Ichika felt complete despair at the sight of his missing limb, but the boy didn't visibly react to it, he just stared at it._

" _Your right eye was slashed through completely as well. I'm afraid you won't be able to see through that eye ever again. I'm sorry." Nero sincerely apologized._

 _Ichika could tell the man was struggling to maintain his professional air. This must have been the first time he ever had to do something like this._

" _Y-You see, you-I..."Nero gave a shaky sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "Do you really want to hear this, Ichika."_

" _Tell...me..." Ichika said, his throat very dry at the moment._

 _Nero winched at how hoarse the boy's voice was but steeled himself._

" _As I said before, you were attacked by Chimera demons. Chimeras are made from plant-based demons known as Chimera Seeds which look for other demons for a host, forming a parasitic relationship. Chimera Seeds can still act independently from their host during battle..." Nero paused for a second and sighed. "As the Chimera Seed attacked you, it's blade went through your torso, it went through your many vital organs, mainly your right lung and went deep enough to sever your spinal cord. You'll never walk again."_

" _I'll...never walk...again," Ichika repeated._

 _Nero didn't have it in him to confirm what Ichika said, there was still more to his condition to address._

" _The blades of Chimera Seeds are laced with a special kind of venom. It's harmless to most demons, but it's extremely deadly to human beings, acting like an extreme form of Hemotoxin, almost like Necrotoxin. That means that it caused you great amounts of tissue damage to your body, especially the vital organs it encountered. As fast as Dante and Tabane got you here, the damage had already been done." Nero took a deep breath before continuing. "Ichika, I am so sorry, but there is no known medical treatment or healing alchemy that will allow you to survive outside this medical pod."_

 _Ichika stayed silent, what could he say. Well, there were many things he wanted to say, all of them denials of his current situation._

 _He just floated there in the medical pod, staring into space with blank, hollow eyes._

* * *

Chifuyu looked white as a ghost as she stared at Ichika with a horrified face. Houki and Cecilia had wide eyes and both had their mouths covered from the shock, while the latter looked slightly green and mostly white. Kanzashi squared her jaw and gripped her manga tightly while Rin and Bayonetta averted their eyes to the floor. Even though this was not really news to the latter, hearing it again was just heartbreaking.

"They gave me the cold, hard truth, just like I asked them to. I would never walk again, I would never get my arm or eye back, and I would never able to live without life support. I was practically running on borrowed time. Nero, however, gave me a chance to change my condition, and save myself. An Ascension Ceremony."

"An Ascension Ceremony?" Houki inquired, half guessing the not-so-holy implications.

"An Ascension Ceremony is a particular kind of blood ritual, one that would reconstruct the body. You see, Dante felt greatly responsible for what happened to me. So, when he found out that the Ascension Ceremony could save my life, he offered his blood for it. A bit of alchemy and few complex magic circles and runes later, we were ready. Nero told me that the chances of me surviving the reconstruction process was slim..."

* * *

" _Ichika," Nero said as he did his fifth check on runes. "I'm going to ask one more time, are you sure you want to do this?"_

 _The crippled boy nodded._

 _Nero rubbed the sides of his head. "I can't believe I'm fucking doing this."_

" _You sure this is going to work?" Dante asked. Currently, he was sitting next to the pod on a chair where several tubes connected from his rolled-up sleeve left arm to Ichika's tubes._

" _This was the best thing I could find, Dante!" Nero snapped at him. "The Ascension Ceremony the Order of The Sword used is our best bet to save his life."_

 _Nero turned to Ichika, the boy noticed the bags under the alchemist's eyes._

" _As I'm sure you've gotten sick of me saying this, but you have a very small chance of this being a success," Nero began to lecture as if a teacher. "The blood of Sparda is very powerful and potent, not even I'm sure how this will really turn out if it does save your life."_

" _Ikkun," Tabane spoke up. "We're going to get you through this, alright. Be strong for me, I know you can make it through this. Nero, is everything ready?"_

" _Yeah, just made the final checks, not a single thing out of place," he answered._

" _Alright," Tabane turned her attention back to Ichika. "Ikkun, we're starting now."_

 _Tabane pressed a red button on the nearby control panel, the runes and magic circles started glowing and red liquid flowed through the tubes into the young injured body._

" _Kid," Dante spoke up. "Whatever reason you agreed to this for, focus on it. Cling to it with every fiber of your being, if you do that, you can get through this."_

 _Ichika nodded, then all he felt was pain._

* * *

"I blacked out shortly after, then I woke up with my new arm and eye. It was on that day that I lost my humanity, becoming a hybrid." Ichika finished. "You all know the gist of Dante training me, and that I opened up my own demon hunting service shop in Tokyo."

Everyone was silent, those that had just heard of what happened just stared at him.

"I-Ichika..." Houki didn't really know what to say.

"My goodness..." Cecilia was struggling to processes what she was just told.

Before them was a man who lost everything and gave up the only thing he had left, his humanity, just to get back what he lost. Bayonetta and Rin sat down by Ichika's right side to comfort him while Kanzashi placed a soft hand on his left shoulder, letting him know they were there for him.

"Ichika," Chifuyu began, her hair shadowing her eyes. "...Take the week off."

"Um, okay," Ichika said unsurely.

With that, Chifuyu exited the room. She made her way quickly to the room her and Ichika shared. No one would hear her break down into a sobbing mess that day.

 **BGM END**

* * *

 **Two days later**

"Thanks, Ichika!" Dan Gotanda said as Ichika finished rewiring the restaurant's lights.

Dan Gotanda was a teenager the same age and Ichika, he had dark red hair shoulder-length hair tied with a bandana. He wore a black shirt and jeans.

As for Ichika, today he wore black jeans and a black T-shirt since he had time off given by his sister, just to enjoy a casual day.

Two days earlier, since Chifuyu granted Ichika a temporary leave from the school campus, Ichika had the privilege to visit his hometown as well as his home/shop, the Devil May Cry shop in Tokyo. Before leaving, Bayonetta bandaged up his Devil Eater arm again and gave him a new cast, reminding her student not to lose things again and disappearing through a portal. Afterwards, he packed his things and bid his friends goodbye before taking the tram. After arriving, he decided to pay a visit to his old friends.

Thus, he was currently helping Dan with the restaurant issue.

"Don't thank me just yet," Ichika replied. "Turn them on, they should work now."

Dan flipped the light switch and the lights turned on.

"Ah, finally." Dan sighed in relief. "I had no idea how long that was going to take to get fixed."

"How long were the lights out for?" Ichika asked.

"For about three days, we had to close the restaurant until we could get them back up. Though all the electricians we found wanted us to pay out the ass." Dan grumbled.

"Shit, things like that are really that expensive nowadays?" Ichika asked.

"You have no damn clue, most of them wanted three hundred an hour."

"Fucking Christ and I only asked for a free meal," Ichika said.

"Lunch is ready!" they heard Ran, Dan's sister call out.

"Speaking of free meal," Ichika smirked.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Come on, you smug, one armed, bastard, you earned it."

Ichika glanced at his right arm, now wrapped in bandages and in a sling once again.

"At least your sister is still pretty cute," Ichika teased while smirking.

"Hey!"

 **A few hours later**

"Ah, there's no place like home," Ichika said as he got out of the shower, a pair of jeans and boots on, leaving him shirtless.

Ichika was in his service shop Devil May Cry in the red-light district of Tokyo. He walked over to his antique desk and kicked up the padded, wooden chair that was haphazardly left on its side on the floor. The chair flipped a few times before landing perfectly on its legs. Ichika sat down, his feet propped up on the desk.

"Ah, it's times like these, where I just want to sit back and-"

 _Bang!_

Suddenly, the mahogany double doors of the establishment were blown off their hinges and turned to splinters as they came in contact with the wall behind Ichika.

Ichika's eyebrow twitched. "-Beat the fuck out of whoever broke my doors."

Ichika was quickly surrounded by three different IS units that had entered his shop.

To his right was a gold and red IS that had a tail-like weapon extending from it's back pointed at him.

To his left was an eight-legged, purple and orange IS.

In front of him was a purple IS with six floating drones, just like Cecilia's IS, and the pilot had a large, deadly looking firearm pointed at him.

"Okay, those were brand new doors," Ichika let out a sigh of frustration as he made accusing motions with his left hand. "Now, which one of you motherfuckers broke down my goddamn doors?"

"Um, that would be me," the pilot in the spider-like IS said.

Ichika narrowed his eyes at her. "You are at the _top_ of my shit list right now."

"You have more pressing concerns than your doors, Orimura." the pilot to his right said.

"Nothing is more important to me than those doors right now," Ichika stated in a bland tone.

"You see, our higher ups have heard a lot about you," she said, ignoring his comment.

Ichika raised an eyebrow. "Really now?" ' _Great, just my luck.'_ Ichika inwardly muttered.

"Not only are you the first male IS pilot in the world, you're also a highly skilled mercenary, and a particularly feared person in the... _supernatural_ world." she said the word 'supernatural' as if she herself couldn't believe she saying it.

"And what does this have to do with you breaking down my doors?" Ichika asked irritably.

"Enough with the damn doors already!" the pilot to his left yelled.

"Hey, I paid everything in this shop out of my pocket, I have the right to be pissed," Ichika stated.

The pilot to his right shook her head and sighed. "Anyway, we're members of Phantom Task."

"And I'm Carmen Sandiego, guess where I am!" Ichika shouted.

"I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you here." the pilot growled out.

"Oh, so am I, and I'm failing, and I'm sorry about that," he said sarcastically. "It's just that I'm so agitated because these three little shits strolled into my shop, destroyed my brand new mahogany doors that I had installed just before I was sent to IS Academy, and are currently trying to impress me like I'm their alcoholic father."

The pilot in the purple IS pushed her gun closer to Ichika's head threateningly.

Ichika gave her the most condescending, asshole-ish smile he could give.

"Be a sweetheart and grab daddy another beer would you?" Ichika asked.

 _Bang!_

"Great, now I have to fix the damn walls," Ichika complained as he had his head tilted to avoid the energy blast from the gun. "You know what? Fuck this."

The bandages around Ichika's arm unraveled as his right arm quickly grabbed the pilot by their face and slammed them into the desk, breaking it in half.

"Okay, that one's on me," Ichika said as he kicked off his chair, dodging the golden IS's tail.

As the bandages fully unraveled and the cast fell off, he grabbed the tail, crushing it in his hand, and lifted the golden IS up and jumped.

"Oh shiiiiiiiit!" the poor pilot screamed.

"Beat a motherfuck with _another_ motherfucker!" Ichika shouted as he slammed the golden IS on the spider-like one.

Ichika's amulet glowed red as he partially summoned his IS on his left arm. He blocked a few energy blasts with his sword.

"Ah, I almost forgot about you," he said dismissively.

The pilot in the purple IS growled in frustration.

"A prideful one, aren't you?" Ichika mocked. "Always a joy to take your kind down a few pegs."

Before she could react, Ichika had his demonic fist embed in her stomach. A loud gasp was heard from the female pilot. The girl couldn't believe what just happened, his fist passed through her shields and Absolute Defense System! Her IS shut down as she crumbled to the wooden floor, holding her abdomen in pain.

"The hell?" Ichika tilted his head as he got a good look at the girl. "Do they have cloning facilities over at Phantom Task? Because you look like a mini Chifuyu."

The Chifuyu lookalike glared at Ichika. "Shut. Up."

Ichika rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the back of her head to lift her up. The double struggled and tried to pry Ichika's grip on her head, but unfortunately, he was just too strong. Ichika turned to the other two pilots who were just getting untangled after being smashed together and raised his blade up to the girl's throat.

The other two pilots froze.

"Now," Ichika began. "Unlike most of my coworkers, I have no problem slitting a bitch's throat. Now, you're going to deactivate both of your IS' and tell me exactly why the fuck you're here and I _might_ let you live."

The two pilots did as Ichika requested and deactivated their IS'.

The one in the gold IS had long blond hair, red eyes with a mole under her left eye, she was quite a beautiful woman, especially given her voluptuous body and large breasts.

The other woman looked like she was in her late teens, she had long auburn hair and a more petite body compared to her comrade.

"Alright," the blond one began. "No need to do anything rash."

Ichika frowned and held the blade closer to the Chifuyu lookalike's neck, making her eyes widen and tilted her head slightly, despite being held by her hair, to avoid getting cut.

"I'm feeling _really_ fucking rash right now," he said irritably. "Get to the damn point."

"Your mother wants to have a word with you," she said quickly.

All was silent, not a bird chirped, not even the wind blew.

Ichika dropped the girl from his demonic hand.

"Ow," she said as she landed painfully on the wooden floor.

Ichika gave the blonde the most unbelievable look he could muster.

"...Excuse you and your entire race!" he exclaimed.

 **Chapter End**

 **Review Responses.**

 **Ragna Bloodedge: Yeah, I put Ichika through some shit in this fic. If you think this is bad, you should have seen what I did to Shirou Emiya in my fic A Blade Borne to Kill.**

 **DmcNero: Yeah, Ichika not being human is going to impact the characters heavily.**

 **Czar Joseph: Thanks for the love, my dude. The Mario Party Incident has scared the lives of the DMC crew...except Ichika, he is the coldest motherfucker in the neighborhood. The UN getting involved will be explained next chapter.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Sorry, none of the harem are getting Devil Arms. Maybe enhanced weaponry, but that's about it.**

 **New Universe Returns: Tabane and Ichika having sex will be addressed next chapter.**

 **DemonHunter52: First of all, Ichika would scream "I'M FUCKING INVINCIBLE!" the 'FUCKING' needs to be there, I'm a Meme Lord with** _ **class**_ **after all. Glad you liked the chapter.**

 **From Czar Joseph: I hate auto-correct too.**

 **Greyjedi449t: Here's the next chapter. Art thou forward yet?**

 **Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov: Nero in this fic is in his late twenties, he's already married to Kyrie. I think Rin being OOC is justified when you think about it. She's really headstrong, so she'd want to be involved with whatever Ichika's gotten himself into, so when the DMC crew give her some formal demon hunting training, they would kind of influence her personality quite a bit. As for Chifuyu, I'd say read Dragoon725's review on chapter 5, he explains it better than I can.**

 **Purrple Cate: Considering how his full backstory went in this chapter, it's miracle that Ichika didn't go FULL edgelord. I'm glad that people like what I'm doing with Rin, how the other girls are introduced will mostly stay the same, but with this version of Ichika anything could happen. Wink, wink.**

 **nightnightsky: You're going to love the next chapter then.**

 **Hellsink Bathhall: Thank you kindly.**

 **Kamencolin: YES! You're the first one to get it! Also, I love Tales of Berseria and I might do a fic of it one day. The demon was closer to Ichika.**

 **Scoolio: Technically, I did. Also, have I ever mentioned that I absolutely LOVE Metal Gear: Rising Revengeance?**

 **kingken: I can that in an Omake.**

 **MechaDragon99: Have no fear, I do have a Fate/Stay Night fanfiction on my profile. Yeah, Ichika would have given Xaphan a test drive, but Devil Trigger takes way too much out of him. Ichika's Devil Eater is mostly based on Velvel Crowe's arm but I can see where you're getting Soul Eater from.**

 **Dragoon725: You explain it FAR better than I ever could.**

 **EvilMagicman: Eh, it's not that Chifuyu was bad, but she was just REALLY ill equipped to fight demons. Yeah that bit in canon was dumb as fuck.**

 **Guest: What are you talking about right now?**

 **XXStarkill96: Yes, and also a Darksiders reference.**

 **PasiveNox (Review 1-4): Glad to see you like it.**


	7. Mission Seven: Mommy's Little Boy

**So, for those on FF, it's been about four months… I'm not sorry, you all know I have no writing schedule. Also, DMC5 is a thing, didn't mention that last chapter.**

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! PULL MY DEVIL TRIGGER!**

 **That song has been stuck in my head for months, I love it so much.**

 **But yeah, since this story was made before DMC5 was announced, no DMC5 related storyline will be involved in this story. Maybe some Devil Arms though, Cavaliere is too damn awesome not to use in this story.**

 **And with that, on with the memes!**

 **Mission Seven: Mommy's Little Boy**

No one said anything, mostly because they were so shocked that Ichika beat all of them so easily, and without an IS, that and the supernatural was real… so that's a thing.

They just stared at his black and red arm. That was not something that belonged to a human being, and it wasn't cybernetics either.

Ichika turned to the blonde woman again.

"What's your name?" Ichika asked.

The woman blinked in slight confusion before she got her hearings together. "M-My name is Squall Meusel."

Ichika's eyes held a fury that contrasted his emotionless face. "Well then, Miss. Meusel, would you kindly repeat _what the fuck_ you just told me?"

Squall gulped, the dark red aura of rage around Ichika was not only visible for all, but extremely oppressing.

"Y-Your mother has requested your presence." the blonde woman answered.

The twitching of his eye got everyone worried, but he took a deep breath and calmed himself down.

He walked over to his broken desk and kicked the right half of it. A small compartment was revealed, the young man took out a bottle of brandy out of it.

"I am too sober for this shit," he said as he uncapped the bottle and took a lengthy swig, letting out a deep sigh once finished. "Alright, here's what's going to happen. I'm to get dressed, lock this place up, probably nail some boards up, and you're going to take me to where my… mother… is."

At that moment the ceiling fan fell down and crashed on the floor.

Ichika and his assailants stared at the now destroyed fan.

"Yeah, I'm bringing the alcohol with me," he said resolutely.

No one had the guts to say otherwise.

* * *

In less than an hour with their IS' for the group to reach an undisclosed location with a rather luxurious private jet waiting for them.

The four of them now sat across from each other.

Ichika now wore a black, unbuttoned, suit, a white dress shirt, both sleeves rolled up to the elbow, black slacks, and dress shoes. And his shoulder-length hair was properly combed.

The tension between the group was pretty high.

Not because Ichika was still angry. He was over it. Besides, he had more than enough to pay for the damages.

No, it was because the Chifuyu lookalike kept glaring at him with killing intent that could be felt even by the pilot of the plane.

Ichika didn't even seem to notice. He was nursing his glass of brandy as he stared out the window.

"M, please stop glaring at Ichika, you're making everyone uncomfortable." Squall commanded.

The mini Chifuyu, now named M, directed her glared at Squall for a few seconds few relenting. The plane was enveloped in another uncomfortable silence.

"So, Ichika..." Squall trailed off.

Ichika's single eye locked onto her's. "Yes?"

"How do you hide the arm so effectively?" she asked.

"Oh, that?" Ichika shrugged. "The bandages that you saw wrapped around my arm cut off the flow of demonic energy going into my arm, making it somewhat human once again. The downside is that the nerves from the shoulder down are cut off, so I can't move or feel it. If the secret gets out to someone that shouldn't know, I just claim cosplay, you'd be surprised how many people buy that excuse."

"I see..."

The woman with auburn hair, Autumn if he heard right, scowled as she spoke up. "What I want to know is how this brat beat all of us so easily!?"

Ichika deadpanned "Because you're all a bunch on one-dimensional idiots in a fucking anime."

Everyone, even M, who seemed to have the greatest animosity towards Ichika, gave the young man an incredulous look.

"...What?" was the collective response.

Ichika rolled his eyes. "I'm messing with you, it's magic."

The trio kept staring at him like he was insane.

Ichika sighed. "Okay, let me break it down for you. The IS, at its core, quite literally, is based on scientific logic. This includes what it can defend against. All Infinite Stratos can successfully defend logical threats, bullets, missiles, plasma blast, you get it."

Ichika raised up his demonic arm.

"Now add in something not based in logic, something supernatural, like magic, runes, alchemy, maybe some demons and angels. The IS shields and Absolute Defense System are now useless, they can't register it. More accurately, they can't comprehend it. And how can you defend against what you can't understand? TL;DR, I'm playing with cheat codes on."

"Hm," Squall's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "What if someone incorporated something like… runes into an IS?"

Ichika cringed. "Yeah, we tried that one, long story short, we're down an IS Core, and I had clean up after the explosion. Runes and IS Cores don't mix."

"Wait, how did you put the runes on the core?" Autumn asked.

Ichika raised his demonic arm, his finger glowed red as he drew various runes in the air for all to see.

"Used magical energy to draw them onto the core, I took the full brunt of the explosion," he explained. "It took us a while to figure out how to pull it off. Heavy study into the arts of alchemy and research into magical mechs that have been around since the fourteen hundreds." Ichika held the pendant around his neck with a small smile on his face. "But we managed to make something… special."

Ichika heard Tenebris giggle in his head.

M blinked. "Magical mechs in the fourteen hundreds."

Ichika chuckled. "Yeah, let me lay a history lesson on you. Back in the middle ages, there were two clans, one of light and one of darkness. The Luman Sages and the Umbra Witches. The Umbra Witches were able to construct magic mechs that are actually superior to modern IS."

Ichika sighed wistfully. "The look on Tabane's face when she found out that her Infinite Stratos was obsolete to something made over five hundred years ago was priceless. I'm so glad I recorded her tantrum, Houki is going to love that as a birthday present."

* * *

When the plane finally landed Ichika was escorted to a fancy limo. Squall, Autumn, and M had disappeared to God knows where. But if the iconic tower in the distance was anything to by, Ichika was in Paris now.

Soon enough, the limo had stopped in front of a restaurant.

[This is your stop, sir. Would you kindly, enter the restaurant.] the driver said over the intercom.

Ichika rolled his sleeve over his demonic arm as he got out. It was night now, but the streets were still packed with people. Almost like he never left Tokyo in the first place.

He walked into the establishment noticing the lack of any customers.

The decor was pleasing to the eyes. A nice black and white aesthetic with the dim lit chandeliers providing a wonderful sense of ambiance.

"Hello," a waitress greeted the demon hunter. "You must be Mr. Orimura, allow me to guide you to your table."

Ichika nodded and followed the waitress to his designated table.

The waitress produced a wine bottle and a wine glass, seemingly out of nowhere, and with practiced ease, poured Ichika a glass of wine.

"Bricco Pernice Barolo 2012," the waitress said. "Please, enjoy."

Ichika took a sip, he wasn't worried if it was poisoned or not. After all, Phantom Task wouldn't go through all this trouble just to get him here if they wanted him dead.

Besides, even if it was poisoned, his demonic physiology wouldn't be affected by any earthly toxins.

He had to admit though, this was some damn good wine.

" _Hopefully I can take a few bottles home."_ he thought.

The distinctive click of heels on the ground meet his ears.

She was a woman of almost ethereal beauty, being bested only by Tenebris.

Her stride was confident, strong, powerful even. She was five foot seven, just a few inches shorter than Ichika. Her sharp wine-red eyes locked on to Ichika's. Her long, black, glossy hair was tied in a ponytail. Her full, pink, lips gave Ichika a small smile as she gazed into his eyes. She wore what seemed to be a black, commander military uniform, the pants tucked into her dark brown high-heeled boots that went up to her thighs. She wore a red jacket over her uniform and a red cap, along with white gloves that almost matched her porcelain skin. Her large breasts seemed to be barely contained by the uniform she wore, nor did the uniform hide anything about how curvy her figure was.

She walked past the table and stood right in front of Ichika. The woman bent down and gently held the sides Ichika's face.

Aside from a few differences in facial structure, she looked almost exactly like Chifuyu.

"How long has it been…?" her voice was almost melodious. "Fourteen years give or take."

Her thumb traced over the scar that ran over Ichika's right eye.

Her lips curled into a frown. "And that failure let something like this happen on her watch. I'll take my time killing her for such an offense."

Ichika grabbed her arm just as she came in contact with his eye patch. She gave him an almost cat-like smile of delight.

"So, you're my mother?" he asked, his face absent of emotion.

Her smile grew a little too wide for his liking.

She looked into his eyes with nothing but love. "Yes, my darling baby boy. I'm Kotomi Orimura, your mother."

After a few seconds, she walked to the other side of the table and took her seat, her hips swaying slightly.

The same waitress as before stopped by their table and handed them some menus.

Ichika ordered some creamy spinach and mushroom lasagna while Kotomi ordered ravioli.

"Why now?" He asked.

"Hmm?" Kotomi raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Why did you pick now to contact me?" Ichika narrowed his eye at her. "You abandoned Chifuyu and I, why did you-"

"Pffft!" Kotomi cut him off, laughing hysterically as if she had heard one of the funniest jokes she had ever heard.

She grinned. "Is that what that failure of a daughter told you?"

"...I get the feeling that there's a lot more to the situation than Chifuyu told me." He muttered.

Kotomi smirked. "You don't know the half of it. You see, about a year after you were born, the main family that called the shots of Phantom Task died out, leaving quite the power vacuum in its wake. It caused a sort of civil war within our organization. Many lives were lost and it was just one big mess all around."

She sighed as she stared at the chandelier above them.

"Details aside, your sister used the infighting to her advantage and ran away and brought you along for the ride. I was… a little preoccupied with something else at the time to go after her. When I cleaned up the whole mess and took my place as head of Phantom Task, I tried to rescue you from your kidnapper. That was… five years ago."

Ichika's eye widened. "The Mondo Grosso."

Her smirk widened and she leaned forward emphasizing her breasts. "Good, I appreciate someone quick on the uptake. Yes, we orchestrated the events that related to your kidnapping and the kidnapping of Kanzashi Sarashiki. Honestly, you weren't originally supposed to be involved, but when it turned out that Chifuyu would win the tournament, we had to take some drastic measures, we were betting on her opponent to win to further our plans. If all went well, then not only would we have gotten you and your sister back, but we would have also gotten the Sarashiki family by the balls."

She sighed and shook her head.

"Unfortunately, due to the intervention of Germany, Chifuyu found your location too soon, but she still lost by default so it wasn't a complete loss."

Ichika stared at the table, with a slightly shocked expression. "I see."

When the food came, Ichika breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. No side of demon's foot this time," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" His mother tilted her head.

"Nothing," Ichika sighed. "So, where's dear ol' dad?"

"Your father, Hiroshi Orimura, died shortly after you turned a year old." She said solemnly.

"...Oh. I apologized for bringing that up."

Kotomi sighed wistfully. "He died protecting his family. A rival family sent assassins after us to take us out of the picture. Your father, as dimwitted as he was, fought the assassins in a valiant attempt to protect his family. He was about to lose, but then he stepped on a Lego."

Ichika blinked at the ridiculousness of what was just said.

"...A Lego?"

"Yes, back when you were the adorable thing that you were, you loved Legos. Unfortunately, Hiroshi stepped on one of your Legos while fighting off the assassins. He fell on one of them, and accidentally pulled the pin on one of their grenades, blowing themselves up while also catching the other assailants in the resulting explosion."

Ichika's jaw dropped. "I'm not sure whether I should be disappointed or just laugh."

Kotomi gave her son an amused look. "I've been struggling with that decision for years." She took a bite of her ravioli. "After I got revenge for my brother's death I moved onto subjugating the other families of Phantom Task."

Ichika raised an eyebrow. "Wait, I thought we were talking about your husband."

"We are." she reaffirmed.

Immediately, every red flag in Ichika's mind was raised.

"So, your husband, my father, was _also_ your brother?"

"This is true fact, yes." Kotomi narrowed her eyes. "Chifuyu never told you anything about our family history, did she?"

"No, but I'm considering ignorance is bliss right about now."

A smile more fitting on the most evil of devils adorned Kotomi's face. "Oh, but what kind of mother would I be if I didn't inform my son of his heritage."

"I don't like where this is going."

"You see, ever since the times of feudal Japan, the Orimura family has had a long tradition of incest."

Ichika's face grew increasingly mortified. "God, please stop, you're making it worse!"

If somehow possible, Kotomi's devilish smile grew even wider.

"It was common for the females of the bloodline to grow into incredibly competent and intelligent warriors with a fixation with their male relatives."

"Stop."

Ichika's words were ignored as Kotomi continued.

"The males of the bloodline, however, were rather headstrong and passionate, but a _bit_ dimwitted compared to their sisters. Strange thing is that only one male Orimura is born each generation."

"Stop!"

"They were extremely attractive to the opposite sex, and also had an attraction to their sisters."

"STAHP!"

There's was no way in hell Ichika had any sort of attraction to his sister that wasn't familial.

There was no way he was attracted to his beautiful and sexy older sister. There was no way he was delighted whenever she smiled while eating his home cooked food. There was no way he wanted hold Chifuyu in his arms whenever she made that sad face. And there was absolutely no way he wanted to kiss her whenever she stared at him.

...Oh God, he had the hots for his sister!

 _Bang!_

Ichika banged his head against the table, much to the amusement of his mother.

"Other than scarring me for life, why did you call me here?" Ichika asked, his voice muffled by the table.

"Information." She stated clearly.

Ichika sat up as he listened attentively.

"You see, a few years back, we had some strong ties to the Uroboros Corporation, one of the most powerful companies on Earth. As everyone now knows, after the CEO's untimely death, the whole company went bankrupt and shortly shut down. But a few things just don't add up."

Ichika chuckled as he leaned back into his seat.

"Like how nothing related to how the CEO, Arius, died was released to the public? How the company closed all ties they had just before he died and sort of disappeared off the face of the planet? Or how the entire island of Vie de Marli went dark shortly before reports of Arius's death went public?"

Kotomi stared at Ichika for a few seconds before answering. "...Yes."

She brought out a brown folder and took out a few documents and pictures.

"You see, shortly after Vie de Marli went dark, I sent a few operatives to get an assessment on the situation. Unfortunately, everyone we sent there never came back. The silver lining was that some of them were able to successfully send back pictures of what they found before their untimely demise."

Kotomi pushed the pictures over to Ichika.

On the photographs were images of tanks and helicopters that were infected with fleshy, organic matter. Goat-like demons roaming the rooftops, Finis demons walking the streets in legions, Misra demons crawling the sides of buildings. Hell, some of the builds were possessed by Nefasturris demons.

"When we received those images, we had no clue what in the world we were looking at. We couldn't make heads or tails of what was going on." Kotomi explained. "Then I turned to more… occult research, and only then did I start to get some answers. The further I delved into the occult… 'community' if you will, the more I heard a few particular names. The Son of Sparda, Dante, The Alchemist, Nero. But, the one that _really_ grabbed my attention was The Devil Eater, Ichika Orimura. And all three of you had something in common, you all owned service shops called Devil May Cry."

Kotomi smiled like the cat that caught the canary.

"Of course I did my research before drawing any conclusion."

She took out a particular file out of the folder and began reading it out loud.

"The Devil Eater, Ichika Orimura: Base of operations in the red light district of Tokyo. Renowned demon hunter, one of the best in the field despite your young age. Strong ties to the Alcott and Sarashiki families. A mercenary occasionally hired by the United Nations on highly classified missions related to Vie de Marli."

Ichika took a rather long sip of wine then rolled up the sleeve of his right arm. The black and red, almost reptilian limb, was once again revealed to the world. The red cracks glowed dimly as his red wicked claws drummed the table, in an almost bored fashion.

Kotomi slowly took Ichika's demonic hand into her's, she ran her fingers across his scales.

She hummed. "How interesting."

Ichika rolled his eyes. "You having fun there? Just tell me what you want to know already."

Kotomi's eyes locked onto his. "Everything, how _this_ happened. What happened in Vie de Marli. And where these creatures come from."

"What do you want me to start with?"

"Vie de Marli."

"Alright, Arius was a dark sorcerer working for a demonic god called Argosax." Ichika took a bite out of his lasagna. "The gist of the whole situation was that Arius turned the whole island, including his own city, into fucking Demon Ville. My teacher, Dante, killed both Argosax and Arius but ended up trapped in Hell, unfortunately. Though even with Arius and Argosax dead, the island is still infested with demons to this day. Due to how unrelenting and unchecked the infestation was, Uroboros City has now basically become one big portal to Hell, a weak portal, but one on a massive scale."

Kotomi's mouth parted in slight shock at Ichika's explanation.

"So, demons like Argosax could come into our world as they please now?"

"Heavens no, the more powerful the demon the more powerful the portal must be for them to cross over. Think of portals between realms sort of like a tunnel, even if it stretches on for miles, you won't get anywhere if you're too big for it. A portal stretch as thin as Vie de Marli's is incredibly weak but able to spew out mass amounts of lesser demons. If it was about the size of a few city blocks, then we'd be getting demons that could easily contend for being the next King of Hell popping out left and right."

"And then after Argosax and Arius, the UN got involved."

Ichika nodded. "Correct, they closed off the whole island as fast as they could, no one got in or out without their say so. And then they tried to take care of the situation on their own without any prior knowledge of the treat before them. Long story short, an IS got possessed, killed nearly everyone and my group got hired to deal with the mess."

"So, now the UN hires you to take care of threats on the island they can't handle." Kotomi sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "God, dammit, this is turning out to be a bigger mess than I imagined."

Ichika shook his head in amusement. "Welcome to my world, it's fucking convoluted."

"Speaking of worlds, I'm guessing Heaven is also real too."

The demon hunter nodded. "Right you are, but I'll go into more details about the different realities for you. You've got Paradiso, more commonly known as Heaven, you've got The World of Chaos, also known as The Human World but it also has a mirror world called Purgatorio, and finally, you've got Inferno, better known as Hell. This whole setup is known as the Trinity of Realities."

Kotomi held her chin in thought. "I see, interesting."

"And this concludes our lecture today." Ichika joked, taking a sip of his wine.

"Oh no, we're not done here," Kotomi grabbed his demonic arm again. "You still need to tell me how _this_ happened."

Ichika grimaced. "And here I thought you forgot about that."

"It's going to take a lot more than a short lecture on metaphysics to distract me."

"Well, I guess I'm drunk enough to tell this story." The red hue on Ichika's face was telling, he had been drinking a lot of alcohol today. "You see it all started five years ago..."

Ichika explained the attack, and the Ascension Ceremony, not leaving any details out. Kotomi listened intently, her face betraying nothing.

As his explanation concluded, the two had finished their respective meals.

"...I see." Kotomi said simply, her voice just as emotionless as her face. "Well, I suppose that concludes our little get-together."

"That's it?" Ichika asked, honestly surprised. "No trying to get me to join Phantom Task or anything?"

Kotomi gave him a teasing smile. "Aw, you almost sound disappointed. I think you're mature enough to make those kinds of choices on your own."

The waitress came back on took their empty dishes and left.

The two stood up and exited the restaurant together. There was a limo waiting for her outside.

Kotomi stood right in front of Ichika, the moonlight making her look even more beautiful.

"You look so much like your father, but so different at the same time." She said wistfully.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek right near his lips.

Ichika knew that Kotomi loved him, genuinely truly loved him. But that love was anything but innocent. His whole family was fucked in the head, him included. And considering his family had been a part of Phantom Task for God knows how long, they had quite the amount of blood on their hands.

He frowned slightly, Chifuyu made the correct choice when she decided to get the fuck out of Phantom Task, taking him with her.

Kotomi unwrapped her arms and entered the limo.

"I'll see you again soon, bye." She gave him a wink as the window rolled up.

"Hold on, one more thing," Ichika said. "I need a vial of your blood."

Kotomi blinked in confusion. "My blood?"

"Yeah, this incest thing has been going on for God knows how long-"

"About seven hundred or so years." she corrected.

Ichika's eye twitched. "...And no normal human bloodline can go through something like this without some heavy genetic defects. I need to know if there's something inhuman about our bloodline. And since I have foreign demonic blood running through my veins, I need the pure version."

"Hm, I can have a vial of my blood ready for you in a few days."

"Thank you."

Kotomi raised an eyebrow expectantly. "Thank you..."

Ichika sighed. "Thank you, mom."

She smiled pleasantly. "That's a good boy."

And with that, the limo drove off.

Ichika watched as the limo drove out of sight and took his phone.

 _Ring! Ring! Ri-!_

[Ikkun!] Tabane's overly excited voice came from his phone. [How are you?]

Ichika sighed. "My day has been pretty… it's been something, I'll tell you that."

[Aw, is my Ikkun feeling a little down?]

"...Kind of."

[Do you want your _little bunny_ to make you feel better?] Tabane teased.

Ichika blushed and looked to the side. "...Yes."

[EEEeeeeeee!~] She squealed. [Wait! Hold on, why are you in Paris?]

"It's long fucking story."

 **Chapter End**

 **Omake: Bloopers**

 **Take One**

Ichika raised up his demonic arm.

"Now add in something not based in logic, something supernatural, like magic, runes, alchemy, maybe some demons and angels. The IS shields and Absolute Defense System are now useless, they can't register it. More accurately, they can't comprehend it. And how can you defend against what you can't understand? TL;DR, my demonic pimp hand is a more viable weapon than an actual IS."

Squall, Autumn, and M, where stunned into silence by the stupidity of how he summed up his explanation.

M took out a pistol. "To hell with it, I'm killing him."

 **Take Two**

Kotomi sighed wistfully. "Your father died choking on a ballgag."

Ichika blinked at the ridiculousness of what was just said.

"...A ballgag?"

She shook her head. "That's the last time I ask anyone to swallow."

She ignored Ichika's completely mortified face as she continued to eat her ravioli.

 **Take three**

[So, did she tell you what your father was like?] Tabane asked.

"No, but Kotomi did mention that all Orimura males were rather… dimwitted." Ichika sighed. "If he was anything like I used to be, he denser than a black hole."

[Then how she did she tie the knot with him?]

"My guess is that she tied him to her bed and rode him for all he was worth. Only stopping until she ran out of stamina, or his hips broke. I'm betting on the former, she'd probably keep going even if his hips _did_ break."

Tabane was stunned into silence. [...Ikkun, your train of thought scares me sometimes.]

"It scares me too, Tabane."

 **Omake End**

 **Review Responses.**

 **AndiDuel: Ah, I see, a man of culture as well.**

 **PasiveNox: The canon of Infinite Stratos hasn't explained shit about the Orimura family yet.**

 **Greyjedi449t: BITCH I EAT PEOPLE!**

 **DemonHunter52: NANI!?**

 **Czar Joseph: IS canon hasn't explained shit about Ichika's family.**

 **From Czar Joseph: Got it.**

 **Guest: Guess you better not miss a damn thing?**

 **Shadow Joestar: Well, he did just beat a mother fuck with another mother fucker.**

 **Saberfang Orcalodon: Oh, you** _ **finish**_ **that sentence, young man!**

 **XXStarkiller96: Yeah, MGS5 is what inspired it.**

 **Kamencolin: Well, you never know.**

 **duskrider: Thanks.**

 **Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov: You're going to hate me for what I did with the Orimura family's past. All you need to know is that I was listening to Da Vinci's Notebook while writing this.**

 **za worlda: You take Ichika seriously in canon? Really?**

 **Hellsink Bathhall: It's fixed.**

 **DmcNero: Thanks, bruh.**

 **DioBrandoVampire: Thanks! Also, WWWWRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!**

 **Ragna Bloodedge: Welp, things got a bit crazy this time.**

 **Roop Vishal Bathala: Maybe as an Omake.**

 **maxigiampieri2012(Review1): Glad you like it!**

 **maxigiampieri2012(Review2): Everyone hates OG Ichika, even me.**

 **maxigiampieri2012(Review3): Yep, Ichika and Dante are practically family at this point.**

 **maxigiampieri2012(Review4): Uh… I have no clue what that sentence was, but thanks anyway.**

 **maxigiampieri2012(Review5): Yep!**

 **maxigiampieri2012(Review6): Again, Canon Ichika can burn.**

 **Guest: Your words have been heard!**

 **Scoolio: Heheheheheheehehehe…**

 **MechaDragon99: Well, he did have the DMC crew with him after all.**

 **desdelor97: Thanks!**

 **STRELOK474: Nope, any and all Devil Arms Ichika gets will be completely original.**

 **John092: No, I'm a lazy shit.**

 **Watson: Oh, you have no fucking idea!**

 **KidDeath23: BROLY POWER MAXIMUM!**

 **RoseWhiteLily: Oh you cheeky dick-waffle!**

 **RogueShadow222: Glad you like this story so much.**

 **Sasuke75249: Here's what next!**

 **Guest: ...What?**

 **Guest: To each their own I guess.**

 **kerrowe(Review1): Yeah, that was me trying too hard to fix his character.**

 **kerrowe(Review2): Yep, Dante was a rockin' influence on him after all.**

 **Purple Guys: Thanks!**

 **mmiller25819: Ha! You think this is over!**

 **DemonHunter52: Wait till DMC5? Boi, this story was made before DMC5 was even announced. Shit's going to be original.**


	8. Omake: The Fifth Installment

**What's up guys, I know hoping for a new chapter, but I'm a lazy fuck and I get distracted way too often.**

 **So, in celebration of the new Devil May Cry game, I wrote this up quickly.**

 **Starting at midnight is the start of a new crazy party!**

 **LET'S ROCK!**

 **Omake: The Fifth Installment  
**  
Ichika grinned as he walked into the Gates of Hell bar Rodin owns.

The bar was the same as usual, gothic as all hell, but with a lot of blue lighting. There was a banner that hung from the ceiling.

 **Celebration of Devil May Cry 5**

 **** **BGM: Bayonetta OST - The Gates of Hell** **  
**  
"Ichika!"

A dozen or so voices called out his name.

Houki, Cecilia, and Rin ran up and hugged the young demon hunter.

"Why are you so late, Ichika?" Houki demanded to know.

Ichika smiled warmly and hugged Houki back, causing to kendo enthusiast to blush up something fierce.

"Sorry, the Athour is being a lazy ass right now. Wrote only a page and a half of the new chapter and got distracted by writing his very first smut fic. Guy got over seven pages of that smut fic done in two days."

Houki looked at Ichika blankly. "Ugh, that stupid perv."

"Hey, kid, nice to see you again after so long. I see you're still quite the lady killer."

It was an all too familiar voice.

It was the Devil May Cry 2 version of Dante, who was sitting at the bar counter with the other versions of himself from the other Devil May Cry games.

Except for the DmC version, the Author banned the jackasses of that universe from ever stepping foot in this dimension.

"Dante!" Ichika yelled excitedly. "How the hell have you been?"

DMC2 Dante crossed his arms and smirked.

"I've been fine, it's going to take a lot more than a trip through Hel again to ruffle my clothes, much less hurt me. The Author took me out of it temporarily for this event."

DMC1 Dante walked up to Ichika.

"Hm, I like your sense of style, kid. Classy, but needs some red in there."

Ichika chuckled. "If I wore as much red as you guys do on a constant basis, I'd turn into a discount ketchup bottle."

"Hey! Red is the best color in the world!" Cried out DMC3 Dante.

DMC4 Dante just stared at his DMC3 counterpart.

"Was hair really _that_ emo when I was a kid?"

Ichika, walked towards the bar counter, seeing Rodin sever drinks to the many characters of the Devil May Cry and Bayonetta games.

"Hey, Rodin," Ichika called out. "Have you seen the Author anywhere?"

"Yeah, Ichika," Rodin pointed towards a table. "He's over there."

Ichika followed to where Rodin was pointing to and saw the Author sitting down at a table near the back. He was typing on his laptop. Tabane, Tenebris, and Patty all swapped his sides watches his screen as he wrote the next chapter.

That or he was playing one of the DMC games to get himself hype for the release of the fifth game on midnight.

...Or watching **donguri990** absolutely style on every DMC player in existence.

The Author noticed Ichika looking at him and gave the hybrid a two-finger wave.

 _"_ _Probably best to leave him alone for now, those three will pester the hell out of him to add what they want into his stories."_

Ichika took a seat on one of the bar stools and look over the bar seeing so many people, old and new.

He saw his mother, Kotomi, his sisters, Chifuyu, and Madoka sitting together, probably not the best idea since they all ended up in a Mexican Standoff with guns pointed at each other.

 _"_ _Staying out of that."_

Ichika made a wise choice that day.

He saw Bayonetta and Jeanne explaining to Tatenashi and Kanzashi about the Umbran Armor. Kanzashi had stars in her eyes as she overlooked the blueprints and systems for the magical armor. Tatenashi held up a fan with the kanji for bored on it.

He saw Vergil sitting on a table by himself while the DMC4, DMC5, and fanfiction Alchemist versions of Nero gave him the stink eye as the blue son of Sparda used DMC5 Nero's severed arm to hold up a coffee mug with #1 Best Dad printed on it.

 _"Staying out of that too. God, it's like everyone related to Sparda needs to have a horrible family situation."_

The new guy, V, was sitting at a table reading that book he always carries with him, drinking a glass of whiskey as he did.

Nico, Lady, and Trish were all talking at a table as Nico adjusted and modified Lady's guns.

The villains, consisting of a shrunken down Mundus, Arkham, Arius, Argosax, and Sanctus were all brooding over getting their asses beat one after another by the Sons of Sparda.

Mundus more than the others since he's the major antagonist of Demon Hunter. He knew it was only a matter of time before he got his ass whooped by a harem protagonist.

 _Bang!_

Suddenly, the doors of the bar were kicked open as DMC5 Dante strolled in.

"Hey! You're all not starting the party without me, are you?"

The Author turned to him.

"About damn time you got here, the game is being released in just a few hours."

He opened up a particular song on his laptop, looks like it was connected to the bar's music speakers.  
 **  
** **BGM: Fame by Irene Cara** **  
**  
"Now, are we getting the crazy party started or what!?"

"Damn right we are!" The newest incarnation of Dante responded.

Ichika lifted up a glass of brandy. "Three cheers for Devil May Cry 5!"

Everyone in the bar turned to him and smile, raising their glasses.

 _"_ _Three cheers for Devil May Cry 5!"_  
 **  
Omake End**


	9. Mission Eight: The Bloody Palace

**Kept you guys waiting, huh? I had writer's block, and this a short chapter because I needed something out.**

 **Sue me, bitches. XD**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Mission Eight: The Bloody Palace**

Ichika sat in his now repaired Devil May Cry office, his feet over the ornate desk.

"So, Rodin, did you find anything?" Ichika asked over the phone.

It had been three days since Ichika had spoken to his mother, Kotomi Orimura.

He had yet to inform his sister, Chifuyu about their meeting, much less confront her about her kidnapping him when he was just a year old.

Though, to be fair, she did take him away from a family of incestuous psychopaths.

On the other hand, they _both_ were sort of incestuous psychopaths.

So the situation evens itself out in a way.

Ichika heard Rodin chuckled on the other end of the line.

"Boy did I ever. Turns out you're related to the demon Baphomet. Not really that surprising considering your family's history."

Ichika blinked in surprise. "Baphomet? You mean the demon the Templars were falsely accused of worshiping?"

"Well, about that, yes and no. The Templars did worship Baphomet, but said worship was extremely superficial seeing as he was just used as an excuse to start mass orgies."

Ichika started to regret ever looking into this. "...I don't like where this is going."

"You see, Ichika, I asked him about the Orimura bloodline during my last trip to Inferno. He laughed his ass off the moment he heard the bloodline was still going."

"Oh, this is encouraging," Ichika said blandly.

"Two thousand years ago before Sparda split the demon world form the human world, Baphomet had a little hobby of playing around with human souls and physiology, his end goal was to, in a way, perfect humanity. Through this, he created many different powerful bloodlines, now all dead or too diluted in the modern era to be of any significance."

"I'll take a shot in the dark and say Baphomet created the Orimura bloodline, right?"

Ichika could hear Rodin struggling to hold his laughter.

"Ichika, the Orimura bloodline was a joke bloodline Baphomet created on a whim."

The young demon hunter's jaw gaped in utter astonishment.

"Oh my Satan."

"The old goat even told me about the specifics of the Orimura bloodline, you want to know?"

Ichika sighed. "Hit me with it, this'll be good."

"So, the females were made to have inhuman competence when it came to combat and had an extreme obsession to direct blood relatives of the opposite sex. The males were completely normal except for the fact had an unnatural ability to attract women and that they had no common sense whatsoever when it came to women. In other words, they as dense as a black hole."

"...Ugh." Ichika ran a hand through his hair. "This makes too much sense. I hate that this makes actually makes sense!"

And cue the uncontrollable laughter on the other side of the phone.

Ichika sighed. "Well, am going to let you go now, thanks for doing me this favor Rodin."

"No problem, kid."

And with that, Ichika hung up the phone.

"...I should have just left this bit of family history dead in the grave." He mumbled to himself.

"Hmmmm, Ikkun?" came the drowsy voice of Tabane who was coming down the stairs.

The genius inventor of the Infinite Stratos was only wearing one of Ichika's white dress shirts and a pair of panties.

Ichika waved over to her. "Down here, Tabane."

Tabane sleepily made her way to Ichika and sat in his lap.

"Why did you leave the bed, Ikkun? I missed you."

"Sorry, had to talk to Rodin about family matters. You still sore?"

"Ugh, yes. Ikkun, you need to learn how to hold back. I may have a body as strong as Chi-chan's, but I'm still only human, you know?"

Ichika smirked. A demonic libido was not something to be trifled with.

"Think of it as my way to make it up to you for the whole 'no sex for a month' thing."

Tabane began snuggling Ichika. "Well, I forgive you, just make sure it doesn't happen again. I like being able to walk without a limp after all."

They sat there for a few minutes enjoying each other's company.

It was something the young demon hunter appreciated greatly. Ever since his life in the Academy began, it's been nothing but chaos. So, a moments respite with someone he loves was very welcomed.

"So," Tabane began. "How are you going to break the news to Chi-chan that you met your mother?"

Ichika paused for a second, he didn't think that far ahead.

Suddenly, a light bulb with devil horns appeared above him and he gave an all too-wide smile. That smile being almost malicious in nature.

"I've got an idea."

Tabane giggled in anticipation, this was going to be dumb. She needed to record this.

 **[-]**

Chifuyu knew something was wrong when she entered her room in the academy, and saw Ichika, who still had a day of downtime left, cooking. Sure, the aroma of whatever he was whipping up smelt heavenly, but still, everyone in the academy knew Ichika hated her guts.

She noticed he wasn't wearing his sling and bandages anymore, his demonic arm uncovered. Her movements stopped when her wine-red eyes saw it uncovered. The memories of their previous conversation threaten to make the tears flow again.

She failed him, that was something she couldn't deny. It was something she wouldn't let herself deny. Even when she tried to help him, she was only a hindrance, nearly getting killed when she fought Xaphan.

So, why was he here?

"Christ, I leave for like four days, and you're already eating microwavable meals again," Ichika scolded, not even turning around to look at her. "The hell am I going to do with you?"

Chifuyu blinked in confusion. Was that it? He was worried about her nutritional health? He hated her, he should still be at their old house, or his shop.

"Stop gawking and sit down already, I know you haven't had breakfast yet," Ichika began setting plates down on the table.

Steamed rice, miso soup, grilled fish, along with a few side dishes. All in all, your typical Japanese breakfast.

She took her seat at the table. "You still had another day off."

"And I go bored, sue me." Ichika rolled his eyes as he handed his sister a steaming mug of coffee.

Chifuyu decided to not press the issue anymore, she'd be dealt more sass if she did. Instead, she took a sip of her coffee.

"So, I met our mother, Kotomi." Ichika said bluntly.

"Pffttt!" Chifuyu did a spit take. "You what!?"

 _Snap!_

Ichika held his phone in his hand. "Annnnnd, sent to Tabane."

Chufuyu's heart began racing. "No! Put down the damn phone! You _met_ that monster!?"

Ichika shrugged. "Sent my twin sister along with a few high ranking Phantom Task operatives to capture and bring me to her."

Oh, good lord, he sent his sister after him. Madoka no doubt went through the same hellish training Chifuyu herself did, she must've, at the very least, given Ichika some sort of trouble.

" _And?_ " Chifuyu stressed.

Ichika gave a cocky grin. "I systematically beat their asses into the ground in under a minute. Didn't even get to have any real fun."

She sighed and held her head, of course he made years of bloody, brutal training look like a joke. Well, at least he was alright.

A memory flashed through her mind, the one of Ichika stabbed with a dozen scythes and casually walking towards her with an irritable expression as if he didn't even notice he was impaled through many vital organs or his limbs.

She sighed, even if Madoka had landed any fatal blows, she doubted Ichika would care enough to even exclaim in some manner of pain. He'd be too busy mocking her.

"And after wrecking my shop, I got some answers out of them," He looked off to the side. "Eeeeh, well, I got them _after_ I threatened to slit my own twin sister's throat with a sword."

Chifuyu blinked. "...You what?" She had the feeling she was going to be asking that a lot today.

"Anyway, they said mom wanted to chat, and the few gulps of bourbon in my system overrode my decision making, and I allowed them to escort me to Paris where I talked with our mother over dinner." He explained. Of course, she set up the meeting in Paris, she'd never shut up about how much she loved the food over there. "She asked me about a few things, mainly about…" He raised his demonic arm. "This, and about what really happened to the Uroboros Corporation and the situation of Vie de Marli."

Chifuyu narrowed her eyes. Yes, the Orimura family did have some pretty close ties to the Uroboros Corporation. She was surprised when the company shut down two years ago. Her best guess was that Phantom Task and Uroboros began butting heads and didn't end well for Uroboros. But things didn't really add up when the island of Vie de Marli was closed off from the rest of the world. And it's been closed off ever since. No one was allowed anywhere near it.

So, Ichika knew the whole story, didn't he? That's why their mother would go to him of all people.

"She informed about the history of our bloodline, and it's many...uh, quirks." Chifuyu tensed at his words. "And about how you kidnapped me from our family." She tensed further, biting her lip.

He hated her even more now, she knew it. How wouldn't he? She, his own sister, ripped him from his family, _their_ family. Even if it was to protect him, even if it was to…

No! No, she threw those desires away years ago!

Ichika leaned on the counter his single red-wine eyes staring at her's

She looked down at the table, her arm holding the coffee shaking.

"You made the right move."

Chifuyu froze. "Ah...w-what?"

"Yeah, you heard me, our family is fucking nuts!" Ichika exclaimed. "You pulling a fast one is probably the best thing you could've done. Hiding it from me, even more, so...then the bitch had to traumatize me by explaining everything!" He shuttered. "But I was finally able to put everything together after that...experience."

He walked behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"You didn't risk your life to get me out of Phantom Task for pure intentions, you wanted me for yourself. And you didn't go to Germany just because you owed them a debt, you went there to keep yourself away from me, to protect me from yourself, before you did anything you would regret." He said finally.

Chifuyu felt as if all the warmth in her body had left her, and all that remained was an unending chill of dread.

Her brother was right on the money. As usual, he was too smart for his own good.

Now, what? Would he be disgusted with her? Having those kinds of feelings for her own brother? She was disgusted with herself more than anything honestly. All she ever wanted to do was protect Ichika. Protect him from the world, their family, and herself. She failed with two of those, was she about to fail the third?

Even as the tears threatened to fall, it didn't matter. As long as he was alive, as long he drew breath, it didn't matter if he hated her or not. For as long as he was alive, that was enough for her to keep going.

She felt his arms wrap around her, holding her in a gentle embrace. "I forgive you."

Chifuyu's eyes widened, she slowly craned her head to look at Ichika, but instead of seeing his usual scowl, she saw him giving her a warm smile.

"But why?" She asked. "I ran away with you because..."

He sighed. "Don't sweat it, we'll work something out later."

"I...if I didn't leaven then..." She ran her fingers across the obsidian scales of Ichika's demonic arm.

"Eh, I'm over it, and besides I'm alive and got crazy superpowers out of it, I consider it a win."

And like that, the dam broke. She stood up, turned around, and hugged Ichika, shoving her face into his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!" She bawled as she continued to apologize.

Ichika wrapped his arms around his older sister once again. "Geez, I told you already, I forgive you."

Chifuyu didn't even seem to hear his words, she just held onto him as if he was a lifeline. Tears of regret, shame, relief, and joy all fell as she was in her beloved brother's embrace.

Ichika sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

 **Chapter End**

 **Omake: Ringtones**

Ichika tapped the fingers of his demonic arm against his desk in the classroom and he sat down, bored out of his mind. His sister was giving another lecture to the class, it was stuff he probably knew better than her if it was IS related, and considering where he was, it was IS related.

Too bad everyone in the class couldn't stop giving his arm worried glances. The whole school knew about his demonic side after Xaphon's rather rude entrance. Everyone saw him kick major ass like the Smokin' Sexy Stylish badass Dante trained him to be.

...Now, if only something interesting could actually fucking happen!

Suddenly, the window next to Ichika shattered. And something crashed into his desk.

After a few startled screams of his classmates, he brushed the pieces of glass out of his hair and looked that the object on his desk.

A carrot-shaped rocket capsule. One of Tabane's calling cards.

" _The fuck is that crazy rabbit thinking!? She knows I'm in class right now!"_ Ichika screamed in his head.

"Was is Tabane?" Chifuyu asked.

"Yep." Ichika deadpanned as he opened up the capsule to find...a smartphone. "Huh? I've been meaning to get a new one but..."

He took the phone out and found a note underneath it.

 _Ikkun! I found out that nasty dragon demon you fought broke your phone! What a jerk. So, I made a new one for you. Praise me you, sexy beast! Also, it has a ringtone I know you'll love._

 _Calling 3...2...1_

On cue, the phone rang with a high energy catchy song.

 _All of these thoughts runnin' through my head_

 _Arm on fire, veins burnin' red_

 _Frustration is getting bigger..._

 _Bang Bang Bang - Pull my Devil Trigger!_

Ichika picked up the call after the verse ended.

[Ikkun, what did you think of the ringtone?] Tabane asked cheerfully.

Ichika let out a long sigh. "Glorious."

 **Fuck, got to reply to review from last year, Jesus Christ.**

 **Review Responses.**

 **Hizulquoigmnzhah: Nah, Charlotte's a bit yandere too.**

 **DrackNath: Fujin of Shadow is a huge inspiration as to how the Orimura family works.**

 **LordOfTea: Thank you! And Operation Skull Ram is possible! XD**

 **The Mage of the Beginning: Nah, it doesn't make more sense, it's just easier to accept.**

 **DemonHunter52: Incest is Wincest. Now, sing it with me. AND I SAID HHHHHHEEEEEYYYYYEEEEEEYYYYEEEEEE!**

 **Czar Joseph: If you think to incestuous implications of Kotomi's feels towards Ichika isn't right, then you're not going to like this chapter! XD**

 **Czar Joseph(review2): Kept you waiting huh?**

 **Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov: Glad to see you like this chapter, and sorry for taking so damn long for another.**

 **PassiveNox: Heh.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Oh, she knows alright.**

 **Spartan517: Thanks, and yes, I plan to bring Dante back after the Silver Gospel shit is over with.**

 **DoctorHayden: Ah, I do have ideas for an Infinite Stratos SI.**

 **Saberfang Orcalodon: It will be continued, it is their destiny. (Rubs deviant hands together maliciously)**

 **AnimeFan0216: This fic was made before DMC5's announcement, and uses the old DMC Timeline, I had no plans to incorporate anything from DMC5 into this fic, but I'm going to bring in Nico and a few Devil Arms, that's all.**

 **Shashenka: ...Bruh, you do know that people can...you know, force themselves to act civil? It's not like he'd ballistic in the middle of a restaurant...of a crowded city of innocents...while surrounded by, most likely, a shit ton of guns and said innocents in the crossfire.**

 **Kamencolin: Bruh, M/Madoka just got her shit kicked in by, what is basically, to her, a delusional moron that believes in magic and the supernatural, not to mention said moron is related to her and her hated sister.**

 **The Draconic Ancient of Chaos: Thanks!**

 **Guest: Thanks, bruh, that means a lot.**

 **Urizen V: Thanks, I guess. Also, that name...I'ma about to make you Deadweight!**

 **Kasumi Kenshiro: You had to wait a while, but here it is.**

 **El guerrero Goku: Ichika is so much more OP than anyone in his family tree now that he has Sparda's blood in him.**

 **DioBrandoVampire: Her you go, bruh.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **Dark-Lord0: You know it!**

 **Lsliver19: Hehehehe...My gospel spreads.**

 **Guest: Ugh, I ain't touching DmC with any length of pole. Ichika has Sparda's blood in him, he's an artificial demon now.**

 **Enigma95: Ha!**

 **Enigma95(review2): Yep.**

 **Wrath of The Sun Deity: Smokin' Sexy Style!**

 **Thefarr24 and Draconis23: (Megalovania intensifies)**

 **The Real Hell Fire: Hellsing Ultimate Abridged is amazing, nuff said.**

 **Marseldagistani: Eh, I'd say more like a mellow version of Deadpool, but whatever.**

 **ArataTheKing: You bet your said of Demon's Foot it was!**

 **Ninja6345: Dies irae ~Amantes amentes~?**

 **Malgrath: Because everyone knows it's a waste of time because Dante's gonna get out on his own. And if anyone tries to get him out, he'll bitch out it for days.**

 **Devad the Detective Overlord: Thanks.**

 **Czar Joseph: I've beaten the game so many times now.**

 **Kerlongsk Evert Orlejoy: The game is so much fucking fun!**

 **Hawkeyestratos1996: How about now?**

 **Czar Joseph: You know you can PM me, right?**

 **Dragoon725: Thanks for the suggestions and the long review.**

 **The Real Hell Fire; This place in the Old DMC timeline, DMC2 take place after 4 here, and DMC5 never happened.**

 **BlueFireDemon: Her you go.**

 **Malgrath: Trust me, whenever I throw Bloodborne into anything, shit goes down hard.**

 **SurfCasteHD: I'll do what I want.**

 **Oblivious Boatman: Nah, man, I've got my own ideas for his DT, and they will have they Smokin' Sexy Style.**

 **Scoolio: Yep!**

 **Dragoon725(review2): Nero isn't all that weaker, it's just a consequence of game mechanics.**

 **NazgulBelserion: You act as if that wasn't the plan from the start.**

 **AndresFelipe: How about, fuck you, I write because it's a fun hobby, not because it's my job.**


End file.
